Crucioed
by SocietyKilledMe-WickedDaphne
Summary: Sequel to Obliviated! In last chapter Bella was killed, but for real? Draco is heartbroken and Saint Potter has weight of the war on his shoulders.What magic makes a wizard most powerful?Love, so does this mean that Arabella will teach Voldemort to love?Or is Bella waiting to strike back? Slytherins said; secrets make us safe, but how deep their secrets are? Big twist at end.
1. Chapter 1

**Crucioed **

**As Pheonix**

_Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living and above all, those who live without love.- Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

**3rdPOV**

Arabella stood over body of her sister. It really was unfortunate, Arabella thought. Bella's hair was covered in blood, her eyes open wide. Arabella knew it was meant to be. Bitterness that was always burning in her soul, eating soul of host like cancer, finally died. Arabella knew that anger burns aways the soul, leaves body clean and soulless and for that exact reason she was glad. Till very end she didn't trust herself to really murder her sister.

Arabella always held envy close to heart, she spent years on planning this day. Day of Isabella's death which finally came. Despite her actions, Arabella truly did love her sister, but she loves power more. With Bella out of way there was nothing holding her back. Arabella didn't even feel angry and bitter anymore, she was peaceful and calm, finally complete. She was freed from Bella, for now and forever. Arabella bent down, brought her knees to ground and reached to touch her sister's face.

With her bony fingers she caressed Bella's cheek and moved hair from her face. It was wicked, but Arabella was saddened by Bella's death. She knew consequences of choice she made and now was time to live with them. If sisters ever dueled to death, Arabella knew that she would be one to die, that fact was cause of actions that followed. There was no one who knew Bella better than Arabella and she used that wisely. It really was sad that powerful Slythein girl never learned to fly...

"You are then only one who can destroy me." Arabella whispered to Bella's dead form as she closed Bella's eyes.

She stood up ready to leave as other death eaters did, she knew that Tom waited for her, that thought made her smiled. Finally someone wanted her and now with Bella dead she will be praised and loved by him. Her heart never knew true reasons, maybe everything was done for power, but there was small possibility that heartless girl wasn't really heartless. She killed her sister, but however she didn't kill her lovers. Arabella knew that Potter boy was hidden under cloak and that Malfoy boy was alive.

Her sister was intelligent and Slytherin after all, she was cunning and determined to keep her love alive._ 'Those cunning folk use any means, t__o achieve their ends,' _as song of Sorting hat once said. Arabella knew that Malfoy's death was faked. The one who died for love, Arabella laughed as she realized the true reason behind her sister death. Bella went to tower to save Malfoy, faked his death because of love and in the end that love sent het to death as she stumbled over his body.

"Abs..." She spun to direction from which she heard someone calling her name.

"William." She breathed out.

Boy started at her for second and then lowered his gaze to place where Bella's body was lying. He wasn't surprised to see Miss Bella dead, his expression was really similar to one of Bella's many lazy cold looks. No emotion was shown on face of young boy. He acted as corpse ahead of him was stranger, not someone he loved to no end. He sighed and looked up to see Arabella's face. If you compared two of them, no one would actually believe that Arabella was murderer, innocent boy was collected and cold.

"Is this really how it ends?" Boy asked.

"No, this is just beginning." Arabella replied.

"I understand it then." Boy smiled. "You have more of Bella in you that you could ever admit." Boy commented.

"You too, William. However it reflects differently in you."

"Was it really for power?" He questioned her.

"Yes." She said.

"I don't believe you. There is something inside of you that is still pure, good. I can see through you, you can't fool me no matter what you do." Boy explained, he knew what he was talking about. "You planed this for years, pretended to be squib so your parents would never ask for you. As little girl you experimented with different forms, faces, even the way you acted. Somehow people still loved Bella more than they loved you. Blaise chose her over you, didn't he? You were hurt, slowly you started adapting Bella's traits as your own, in a way you became her. And sweet hate was born, you despised her, it was you who pushed her down stairs, not Mrs. Rogers, am I right?"

"Completely."

" You loved Blaise, you decided to get rid of her, but every time you tried something stopped you and with each try you pushed Blaise and Bella closer. You acted foolish, still do and it is all because you are hurt." Even though William just insulted her, she didn't hurt him, she just listened boy talk.

"What happened next?" She was curious if boy knew everything.

"Years passed, love for Blaise faded, but hate for Bella remained. Your heart is empty now, you killed her and hate that filled you heart is gone. How will you live now?" Arabella sensed arrogance coming from him, boy knew he was right.

"Bella taught you perfectly. I assume that is why you are accepting death so easily?" She was the one to ask question now.

"Yes. I accepted your death once, when time comes I will accept it again. Only difference between accepting your death and Bella's is, that when you die I will forget about you with ease, but memory of Bella will live on instead of her." In that very moment Arabella knew, she knew that William is speaking bare truth and she was accepting it. With years she accepted that she will always be less loved, William was just confirmation of old facts. "Besides, dead never stays dead."

"Some things never change." She turned to leave, but before she couldn't help but face boy once more. "At least your worthy." She tucked small object in his hand. "It belonged to Bella."

When she disappeared from his sight William, just as Arabella earlier got on his knees, boy knew that Arabella is still around. Although he was kneeling next to her body, he didn't touch it. He already accepted loss. Not so far away from William others were gathering around other dead body. Most od teachers, students were around Dumbledore. It seemed so wrong to William that only Cedric, Luna and Neville gathered around fourth heir of Hogwarts.

"What do you want us to do?" Luna kneeled beside William.

William didn't answer for long time, he was just staring at body. With every moment that passed more and more people were gathering around Dumbledore, only when Blaise noticed four figures around something, group of people split on two parts. Blaise was crying in rage, yelling 'who done it' over and over again. It took lot of strength to William when he pulled out his wand and stunned seventh year student.

When silence was brought again, William continued to stare at Bella's body. He realized that there is too many people around when another scream of agony interrupted his focused gaze. Once again he stood up when he noticed Harry Potter rushing to them. He gripped his wand tighter, whispered to Luna what he wanted to do and looked at Bella's face for last time, he was glad that his 'Miss' was at better place. His wand-hand moved in way that draw flame.

"Incendio!" William and three heirs yelled.

Bella's body was, on shock of many set on fire. Harry Potter never reached it and William was glad. William Standstrong really had much of Bella in him, Arabella said that it reflects differently in him, but now when he saw tormented face of Harry Potter he knew that Arabella was right. From this day and to all days that follow, William vowed himself that he will make sure that boy who lived suffer. After all Arabella reflected Bella by power, although weaker, William on other hand reflected to Bella through madness that he knew will reach him.

William Standstrong rolled his finger over serpentine ring he received. This is beginning of end. Review.

* * *

**So Crucioed is up! Yey! Story is getting even darker from now on. This is confirmation, Isabella Marie Slytherin is no more...**

**Tell my your thoughts people, I am excited yay! So what is Arabella ulterior motive? I mean she could have killed Harry right away and Draco too, but she left them live...**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	2. Battle of too many Potters

**Battle of too many Potter**

_"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." Sirius Black_

* * *

**HPOV**

**Does anybody want Draco's pov?**

"Why did you do it?" I asked Malfoy.

"Because I have nothing left to leave for."

It is 27 July, Order members removed me from Dursley's house. Death Eaters from Azkaban and Voldemort had enough control over the Ministry of Magic to observe any Apparition, Portkey use, or Floo Network activity from the Dursleys' home, but the Order mistrusted the Ministry and made other Dursley's left house, order members appeared, Pansy, Theo, Blaise and Malfoy joined after Bella died. Mundungus Fletcher suggested a plan to have others disguise themselves as me through use of Polyjuice Potion to act as decoys to remove me from Little Whining.

Shit actually worked, but were ambushed by Death Eaters. Voldemort had first pursued Mad-Eye Moody and Mundungus Fletcher, believing that the real Harry would be with the formidable former Auror. Fletcher, however, Disapparated immediately upon seeing the danger and Moody was killed by a Killing Curse sent by Voldemort for Fletcher. Voldemort then pursued Hermione and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who were attacked by five Death Eaters, they injured at least two.

Among many death eaters, there was another figure except for Voldemort flying without support, from flashes of blond hair I recognized figure as Arabella. During the Battle she fired just one curse and that one killed one death eater insted of anyone from order, I was glad that she mostly just flew around. Even Snape was around, he made Fred holey. I noticed Stan, conductor and helper of the Knight Bus and wanted to disarm him, but that is where big twist came.

Malfoy explained that death eaters are not stupid , they will assume that I will be with Hagrid and from death eaters meetings, Malfoy learned that disarming charm is my trademark. Malfoy suggested something that only psychopath would. I wanted to argue, but order overruled me. I needed to exchange my wand for Malfoy's and watch terror in front of my eyes. It was Malfoy who disarmed Stan and Voldemort recognized him as me.

I was with Lupin on broomstick and Malfoy was with Hagrid on motorbike. Arabella was flying dangerously closely to us, but did nothing. She watched what was happening ahead of us. I tried to struck her with curses, but she just moved away. Meanwhile Malfoy was dueling with Voldemort, Voldemort fired killing curse and Malfoy's, well my wand, recognized him as enemy, Prior Incantem happened. Before Voldemort could attack him again with Selwyn's wand, he and Hagrid passed through the magical protections around the home of Ted and Andromeda and crashed.

"Mrs. Weasley, can I?" Malfoy asked.

"I would prefer it more if you rest, Draco dear. Go to twins' room and rest, your ribs need to heal." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, but he just turned to kitchen and left.

Malfoy was strange, he almost died because of me today, but he doesn't care. When I thought that Bella killed him, she actually faked his death and left Horcrux so I would pick it and find him alive, for that Bella needed to know that I am at tower, so it doesn't make man sense. Since then, battle of Astronomy tower, we buried Dumbledore, William turned Bella to ashes and Malfoy, well he is dead to rest of the world. Just order members know about him and he is staying with Weasleys since.

"What is up with him?" I asked Ron. He just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but William who was in corner reading some book answered instead of him.

"Nothing, except that love of his life died." I noticed that since Bella died William is acting colder towards me, but he is fine with everybody else. Out of all of us he sees to deal with Bella's death the best.

"I loved her too." I stated, boy just shook his head.

"For wrong reasons in right time. Draco loved her for right reason in wrong time." What does that even mean? "Draco loved her without matter that she is mudblood and he death eater in making, Mr. Potter." He spat my name.

"At least I can say that I loved her William, what can you say? You burned her body." I argued.

"Potter stop, he is just a boy!" Pansy defended.

"I am not just a boy, Miss Nott. I am boy who grew up with both Slytherin sisters, you can argue, but I still know them better than any of you!" Everybody present in room turned to gape at William. They were all surprised that he actually disrespected somebody by yelling at both Pansy and me. "There is reason..." He started talking again, this time calmly as if nothing happened before. "why I did what I did. Miss Bella always wanted to travel the world and I burned her so at least her ashes would." His eyes returned to book. "Among other things." I heard him mutter and wanted to ask him about it, but Hermione sent me this 'shut up' look.

House of Weasley's was full, just like houses of other houses of order members. Pansy, Luna and Hermione were staying in Ginny's room. Fred and George shared with Malfoy, Blaise was with William and Theo in Charlie's room, Bill and Charlie in Bill's with Cedric, Ron, Neville and me in Ron's. Even Cullens plus Tanya are around place, but vampires don't need to eat or sleep so it isn't too crowded. Since Bella's death, everybody accepted three Slytherins as order members. Mrs. Weasley accepted them as her own kids.

William, Luna, Cedric and Neville were accepted right away, with none of them being Slytherin and with fact that William was just a boy to everybody, cute boy. No one dares to say this days that bad people come only from Slytherin, Bella being main reason. Ron explained that since Malfoy moved in, Bella's name is like taboo, no one dares to mention it because Malfoy gets over depressed. Relationship between Malfoy and Bella is no longer a secret, everybody know that they were together, it was William who shared this information with everybody.

Ron and Hermione were quite shocked. Ron was saying 'bloody' for five minutes and Hermione was in deep thought until she learned to accept it. Fred and George were almost enthusiastic, which was surprising. It was well known that Fred had huge crush on Bella, but apparently he always knew that Bella will end with bad boy. Fred and George even betted with few people that Malfoy will be that bad boy. I was in deep thought when Luna entered room with Cedric who was covered in bruises.

"Um... Luna." I called when they sat down on couch next to Neville. These three are always together and that reminded me on something that was troubling my mind for months. Something that I didn't yet share with others.

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you know anything about third Slytherin?" Trio looked up to me in same second, they were calm, but something about them was telling that they are shocked that I knew of it. Others in room were just confused and of course then there was William. He just raised one eyebrow like Bella would.

"Of course we do Harry." She smiled like she just caught nargle in action while it was stealing her shoes.

"Do you know who is he?" That is all I know, third Slytherin is he.

"Yes, but we can not tell you." For the love of al that is Holy, why the fuck can't she just tell me?

"What?" I gaped at her.

From corner of my eye I noticed William he was hiding chuckle. Even he knew something. I was angry, but I was not quite sure for what, maybe because Luna refused to answer me or because William, little boy knew something I didn't. As if his judgy eyes weren't enough. He was just glaring at me till now, now he will even laugh at me. Nice I mean really nice, why in hell is everything against me? Boy winked at me and rolled something in his hand, suddenly my scar started burning.

I was having a vision from Voldemort, at least that is what I thought. I was in corridor in which everything was made of stone, as vision progressed my position changed towards stairs. That is where vision reached it's peek. There at top of the stairs were two women, I recognized them both, two blonds one of them Narcissa Malfoy and other, well more girl than woman, Arabella. From what it looked like they were arguing, at first I wasn't able to hear anything, but that changed fast.

"You told me that my son will survive Arabella!" Mrs. Malfoy yelled.

" I was last tim here in January and this is how you greet me Narcissa?" Arabella sneered.

"It doesn't matter how I greet you, my son is dead!"

"I did everything I could, he was dead when I arrived. I cannot change the past, Narcissa. Even if I could, I believe your son is happier at place he is now." Mrs. Malfoy watched girl with shock as she smiled ever so widely.

I believe that it was that wicked smile that set of Mrs. Malfoy. Face of Mrs. Malfoy was red with fury, I thought that hot steam will come out of her ears. Out of rage Mrs. Malfoy slapped Arabella, in every other situation I would cheer for Mrs. Malfoy, but in that very moment I was actually afraid for her. Arabella's body acted, mimicked Bella's moves while she was falling. Yes, Mrs. Malfoy sent Arabella downstairs with slap. After fall that lasted only few seconds, Arabella's form flew upwards and appeared in front of Mrs. Malfoy once again.

"You will never do that again! Do you understand me?!" If I coud I would congratulate to Mrs. Malfoy, Arabella's cheek was red and blood was dripping from her forehead. When Mrs. Malfoy didn't reply Arabella continued. "I do not understand how I deserved this!" Arabella pulled out her wand and pointed it at Mrs. Malfoy. "We will forget about this. We will enter meeting together and you will stop being sad. You will be proud that your son died while serving your Lord. Deep inside you will know that he is alive, but you will still accept him as dead. Imperio." Mrs. Malfoy was blankly staring at her until Arabella snapped her fingers.

"Mrs. Malfoy and Miss.." Pettigrew appeared at end of staircase, he surely didn't hear anything, even if he did, I believe Arabella would already find solution for it.

"Yes, Peter?" Arabella smiled nicely at him, filthy rat was dumbstruck with her polite way of speaking to him, many people after all called him filthy rat.

"Our Lord is waiting for you, Miss." He replied finally.

"Your Lord, Peter. He is not mine, no one is."

Bell like laugh was trailing behind Arabella as she walked down stairs. Peter and Mrs. Malfoy walked in room where meeting was ahead of Arabella. She walked slowly and stopped in front of big mirror. With snap of her finger, her face was flawless again. She fixed her dress and gazed deep in mirror. Her eyes were almost shining on candlelight, in that moment I felt like she is staring directly in my eyes instead of mirror. As if she is confirming my thought, she winked.

"Harry?" I was pulled out of vision, sprawled on floor with others around me.

This vision wasn't from Voldemort, it was vision which conected me with Arabella. Review.

* * *

**So William doesn't like Harry, but kid knows something others don't. And now we have another twisting with Abs... Here you go chapter two. Tell me your thoughts, will ya? **

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	3. Thief

**Thief**

**3rdPov**

_ The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed.  
— Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

"Hello, Tom. We didn't see each other in long time, love." Arabella hopped in empty chair on left of Dark Lord.

"Hello, Thief." He wasn't even upset with her about calling his muggle name.

It was almost laughable, no one in room not even Dark Lord knew who young girl Voldemort popularly called Thief because of her form taking abilities was. They didn't know her name, family or blood status. She was known as Thief. Thief who have done something remarkable, Thief who killed powerful Isabella Slytherin, girl who was on list on most wanted among death eaters for many reasons. Dark Lord wanted her for many reasons, Isabella was beautiful, smart and more important then anything else, born on 31 July.

Yes, Isabella Slytherin was really wanted girl. Pure-blooded heir of Slytherin line and almost chosen one. If eldest Slytherin child ever accepted position in ranks, she would be closer to Voldemort than any member of inner circle. Isabella would, simply be his equal, but not only in power and abilities, if Dark Lord ever wanted heir, young girl would be ideal for becoming Mrs. Riddle and mother of heir. Prophecy stated that only one who is marked as Lord's equal would be able to destroy him, but Voldemort still wasn't informed of full prophecy.

"I was informed that Bellatrix and Severus were punished for allowing and killing Dumbledore, is that right?" She asked, along with few death eaters she was one of those who dared to look in Voldemort's eyes.

"Your sources heard right, but I am rather curious, why does it matter?" Snake-like man eyed her with curiosity peeking out of his eyes.

"They should be praised and Malfoy family too." From one look around table she knew exactly who was present and platinum head of Lucius Malfoy was sticking out, so it was almost impossible to notice him. After all it was Arabella who freed him from Azkaban. "Draco Malfoy was killed by Isabella before they arrived, what else could they do? They finished mission and young Malfoy was killed while serving you, Tom. Malfoy's raised their son impeccably." Most of death eaters were looking at her as if she was angel in garden of monsters while she spoke.

"Very well, you have a point Thief. Tell me then, what is prise you demand for killing Slytherin girl?" Many death eaters leaned further over table to watch girl's expression.

"Pff, as if I need any prise, killing her was greatest prise I could get." With wide smile she leaned in comfort of cushion chair. Voldemort obviously satisfied with answer grinned.

Death eaters which were closest to her started asking her many questions on which she enthusiastically answered. They were all glad that this girl was with them, many were already making nicknames for her, such as Life Thief and Angel of Death, while one nickname was referring to her form stealing, other was referring to her angelus features, she truly did resemble more to angel than to normal witch. Voldemort was too fascinated with her presence, but on raw corner of table people who were sitting there were hissing at each other. Arabella noticed it and with flash flew on top of table ahead of them.

"Kelsey, Elizabeth..." She called dreamily. "Is there any problem?" Of course she knew what problem was. Elizabeth, hissing black haired woman was angry because Slytherin line was destroyed, at least pure side...

"You killed my only daughter." Elizabeth sneered. There was no love for Isabella in Elizabeth's heart, Arabella didn't even need to peek inside of he mind to know so. It was power that Elizabeth loved and Isabella was exactly that, power. With total control and steady movements she stood on top of table and glared at woman.

"Elizabeth Slytherin, you are woman that amazes me. You don't even know how many kids you have, or at least your husband have..." Arabella giggled and started walking back to place where she as siting previously. "Slytherin bloodline didn't end with Isabella, there are two more Slytherins out there." Although she was wearing heels, she jumped gracefully from table.

"Two.. Ha! You are wrong, girl. One is squib and I surely didn't give birth to more than two." Elizabeth shrieked. Arabella satisfied with woman's ignorance walked around table and stopped between chairs of Dark Lord and Severus Snape. Huge smirk was plastered on her pale face.

"Oh, deary... Elizabeth I said that two is number of kids your husband have. You obviously aren't mother to boy, he is half-blood." Expression on Elizabeth face was hilarious in Arabella's opinion, it was something between fury and shock. "And about second girl..." Arabella lazily leaned on shoulder of Severus Snape with her head turned to Voldemort. "I see why you trust him so much, he can make anybody trust him, he can keep secrets well too. " She smiled maliciously. "You seriously have no idea who I am? Anyone?" she spun around room.

"Would you like to share information with us Thief? Or Severus?" Voldemort found himself burning with curiosity about 'Thief' once again. He was 'dying' to know more about girl in front of all of them.

"You can call me Bella." She giggled. Arabella always hated nickname Abs, but she adored how Bella rolls over tongue. "I died as Arabella Helena Clark..." Slytherin duo gaped at her.

"This is madness..." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Madness? Dear mother I am not squib, I am Arabella Helena Slytherin, heir of Sytherin bloodine." Although Arabella said it calmly, scene that played ahead of them, looked more like scene from movie 300, 'This is Sparta!', to be exact. Maybe Arabella's bell like laugh was little off of it, but it was pleasing.

Death eater is room were missing tongues in their mouths, apparently some cat ate them. Arabella was laughing along with Snape, both cracking jokes about shocked faces of everybody in room, it was surprising considering that Severus was serious man who rarely wore any other expression that monotone glare. Even Voldemort himself was surprised with out come, mostly he was overjoyed that there is Slytherin girl in his ranks, but still she was not truly in his ranks, she always refused his mark.

"Tell 'em Snape." She laughed. "Tell 'em how I killed my dear sister."

"Thief, well Bella killed her as muggle by pushing her from tower..." Arabella interrupted.

"Correct, I mean why use magic on some muggle lover." She said and allowed Snape to continue talking.

"Yes, I agree. She never saw it coming." Snape shortly finished story.

Although they skipped telling the most of story, they told what was important, Isabella was killed by Arabella. Short and simple. Snape really did hide his thoughts impeccably from Dark Lord. Arabella was really satisfied with him, she was satisfied with Bellatrix and Malfoy family too, they were only people with who she shared precious information about her name with. It was unknown to Voldemort, but Arabella was gaining follower among Voldemort's 'most loyal' death eaters. It turns out they weren't as loyal as he thought.

Bellatrix Lestrange already grew accustomed to call young girl 'Mistress' and others to whom Arabella turned to while seeking for their loyalties were fastly following Bellatrix's lead. Slytherin girl was making her own circle inside of Voldemort's circle. From February to now, she was all around world, seeking for those who are ready for her to rule. In last six months no one heard any word from her, she always arrives unannounced to meetings and intrudes in what ever was going on. She was persistent into making herself equal to him, she wanted to rule with or without him, whatever came first.

Yes, Arabella Slytherin had big crave for power and she wasn't fool. Arabella will not be a simple death eater, she will not accept mark and admit that Voldemort is above her. Slowly she will earn Voldemort's trust, he will see her as his right hand in every way... Arabella's plans were bigger than anyone in room could every assume, she planned them to every detail, she knew exactly what she needed to say and do. Arabella knew that whole process will be long, but hard work will be paid back to her. She was patient with her plans, that is how she killed Bella, with patience spent in planing her every move.

In her own opinion she deserved everything she ever wanted. She wanted respect and to be feared by others. Something like Voldemort, but different. Her cold, stone-made heart desired to be loved like Isabella was. She wanted to be loved, but herself, Arabella didn't understand what love is. Much like Isabella, two sisters were similar in that matter. They knew they can love, but in their lives they loved so rarely, they cared, but loved? Hardly. Love had no logic to both of them.

"To those who don't know..." Dark Lord started when Arabella was bored with questions many asked her. She was sitting in her chair and lazily picking her nails. "We are joined today by Miss Charity Burbage who until recently taught at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, her specialty was muggle studies. It is Miss Burbage's belief that muggle's are not so different from us." Arabella was already bored, he will kill her, he is just ridiculing her. Of course wicked mind of hers already had other plans. "Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the pure-bloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance... She would have us all mate with Muggles..." Death eaters grimaced at that thought. Arabella was just laughing.

"I know you, Charity Burbage..." Arabella said thoughtfully. Attention of death eater was directed at her once again and she adored to be looked at. "I'll give you some credit... Out of every professor that taught at Hogwarts you were the only one that didn't really like my sister. You made Isabella draw that family tree, poor girl lost her mind upon seeing my name on it.." Arabella didn't even try to suppress her giggles, she reminded everybody on even crazier version of Bellatrix. Burbage was highly distressed my girl and fact that her fellow friend from work Severus Snape was follower of Dark Lord.

_"_Severus, please. We're friends." Burbage begged.

"Hah! As if that will help you Burby... I wonder did anybody else noticed how her last words same as Dumbledore's..." Arabella laughed. "Severus, please?" She mimicked.

"Well then we have it..." Voldemort said. "Avada..." He had his wand raised when Arabella interrupted.

"Oh, don't kill her. That would be like showing mercy." Arabella stated as she twirled strand of her hair around finger. "I think that we should throw her in cell and keep her prisoned as muggles do to their convicts. Although that might seemed like prize for her, we should show her how muggles threat their prisoners. Exactly like filthy animals they are." Yes, Arabella was smiling maliciously. She knew that he will listen her. "I wouldn't even fed snakes with muggle-lovers." She grimaced in disgust. She was faking it, Arabella wasn't even disgusted by Charity and her ways, but snake that was waiting for dinner gave her ideas.

"Well then, Nagini it looks like you won't dinner today, but feel free take bite of Peter." Shortly after meeting was done.

Burbage was taken down to cells, her new home. Arabella was satisfied with herself, she didn't care that she just save life of her sister's professor, that was not the case. Even if Burbage was killed, it wouldn't matter. Arabella was just tasting the waters, meaning she was checking how persuasive she can be in company of Dark Lord. As death eater were leaving, most of them approached her and congratulated on killing Isabella, some of them were complimenting here beauty, but she didn't care. She only noticed about eaters that nodded their heads before leaving.

Meaning, death eaters that were secretly worshiping their Mistress.

* * *

**So Arabella is planing on something big. With or without Voldy..**

**Telly me ya thoughts,**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**wicked Daphne**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_"That's the funny thing about knowing you can't have something. It makes you desperate."~ Leah, Breaking Dawn_

**HPOV**

* * *

**Everything you recognize is not mine work... Keep that on your mind.**

"Malfoy." I called while knocking on doors of Fred's and George's room.

I waited for few seconds, but when no response came from other side of doors, I opened them only to find Malfoy doing nothing. He was lying on bed, looking like shit. His eyes were little red as if he was crying, I have never seen him looking so down. His hair grew longer over months and it looked as bird's nest. He was staring at ceiling, not even caring that I just intruded his peace, although I believe that he doesn't really have peace.

Fred and George said that they are often waking him from nightmares during night. They say its horrible. According to them he always screams Bella's name and begs her to stay in his room. We don't actually understand what last part means, but we understand that he is suffering from lose. I am often dreaming about Bella too. My dreams are not nightmares, but when I wake up from beautiful memories I have of her and realize that she is dead, it feels worse than nightmare.

"Malfoy, Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour is here..." He looked at me. "He brought Dumbledore's will, you are included in it." He sat up.

"You know that I can't go down, Potter. I am dead. I won't destroy Bella's..." He flinched on name. "Hard work, only to get nonsense from Dumbledore, he was great man, but I will rather eavesdrop." Sounds reasonable, I guess.

"He also brought, Bella's will..." He flinched again.

"Must be copy of it, she informed Blaise of will, she left everything to William." It was hard for him to even speak of her. It was hard for everybody to speak about her, but it think that it pained him the most along with myself.

Mystery that was Isabella Slytherin, well... was always in my head. I already thought about every possible thing I knew about Bella, it looks like I didn't know much about her in first place, that is why she is mystery. Everything about her is so hard to understand and mostly every her action brought more questions that had no answer. If there was one person who understood something, then that was William. But he is pain in my ass, he is constantly mumbling that secrets keep us safe. We are not safe, kid.

"Scrigemour didn't like Bella, no one from ministry did, be careful what you speak, he will try to interrogate you." Malfoy warned me.

We walked downstairs together and parted ways when I entered living room where Scrimgeour was waiting and Malfoy hid behind corner so minister wouldn't see him. I sat on couch beside Ron and Hermione, Minister Scrimgeour was sitting at chair ahead od small table. On table ahead of us there was small brown bag, well it looked more like folded piece of cloth. We were all sitting in awkward silence for few short, but long moments.

"This is..." I started. Minister pulled parchment from his black bag and sent if flying through air until it unfolded and stopped close to him so he can read from it.

"Here is set forth The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore..." All trio of us shifted in our seats uncomfortably. "To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that when the things seems most dark, it will show him the light...'That is a valuable object. It may even be unique. Certainly it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left you an item so rare? Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students, yet the only ones he remembered in his will are you three. Why is that? To what use did he think you would put to the Deluminator, Mr. Weasley?" Malfoy was right, Srcigemoure will try interrogate us.

"Put out lights, I s'pose. What else could I do with it?" Ron replied when Minister handed him Deluminator. Ron pressed top of it and lights were pulled from room, when he pressed it again lights returned. Scrigemour eyed us as if he expected something big to happen. _  
_

"To Miss Hermione Jean Granger." He continued. " I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive_'…_ Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?" Here we go again.

"He… He knew I liked books." Hermione said and accepted book.

"But why that particular book?... Did you ever discuss codes, or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?" None of us answered because were more entertained with Ron's comments.

"My Mom use to read me these...The Fountain of Fair Fortune, The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump..." We had to remind him that we grew up with muggle families."The Warlock's Hairy Heart? No..?"

"To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill_ '…_ I noticed that your birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch. Why is that?" We frowned.

"Oh, it can't be a reference to the fact Harry's a great Seeker, that's way too obvious. There must be a secret message from Dumbledore hidden in the icing!" Hermione sarcastically suggested. Scrigemour handed me Snitch carefully, I noticed that he was waiting on something to happen with suspense. Of course, I decided to listen Malfoy for once and be careful. When I touched it nothing happened, that was because I caught Snitch with my mouth.

"Is that it?" I asked him. I knew that there is still something that Dumbledore left to Malfoy, but since Malfoy is death to world, Scrigemour shouldn't mention it. Mr. Weasely told me to call Hermione and Ron on reading will, but he also said that I should call Malfoy to because Minister informed him that Malfoy was included although he is dead.

"No quite. Dumbledore left you something more. Godric Gryffindor's sword." Scrigemour said.

"Sword?" I asked.

"According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided. Why do you think?" He was boring with his stupid question. Frankly I didn't know answer and even if I did I wouldn't answer anything.

"Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword? Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall." Let's just say that Minister wasn't pleased.

"Rest of will is about Isabella Marie Slytherin and Draco Lucius Malfoy, according to many witnesses they are both dead, but I will read it either way. To Isabella Marie Potter, I am leaving nothing." Our mouths fell. Ron and Hermione were gaping at me, they were confused with 'Potter' part. "With knowledge that Bella's death couldn't be stopped, we both agreed that everything I meant to left to her is now left to her friends.' Did any of you three know anything of this?" We had no words so he just continued. "'To Draco Lucius Malfoy, I am leaving Snitch that he caught during fifth year and assured Slytherin's victory over Gryffindor and his rival Mr. Potter, I leaving him this in case he ever needs a proof.' Proof of what?" Scrigemour asked us. Once again we had no answer. "Dumbledore sure had obsession with Snitches, but there is something more that Dumbledore left him." Minister placed Snitch on table and pulled leather covered book. Diary. "'This Diary is not mine, it was entrusted in my care personally by Bella. Inside of it there are notes and pages which were torn from another diary of Mrs. Potter. Also I am asking Mr. Malfoy on taking care if memories which I trust him to open not before war is ended.'" He pulled six bottles filled with silver hair-like wisps.

"I don't know what to say." Hermione said to me. She was in state of shock, Ron shared same expression she did, dumbstruck.

"Now I need to speak with William Standstorng, as legal guardian Mr. Potter you can stay with him." Scrigemour glanced at Ron and Hermione and they stood up and left. Hermione called on William and he appeared seconds later, but to my surprise he was pulling Hermione and Ron with him.

"Everything you need to say you can say in front of them." William said. When Ron and Hermione were seated, William sat in Hermione's lap. He was so tiny, I noticed.

"Well then...'Everything I own, is now in hands of William Standstrong. I believe him to use family resources wisely...'" William interrupted.

"That is part that I already know. I own everything, skip that." William spoke with confidence I don't know where it came from.

"You seem bright for your age, boy." Minister commented.

"And you seem awfully foolish for your age. Ministry proclaimed Miss Bella enemy she never was." Ron and I exchanged shocked looks while Minister decided to ignore his comment.

"There is nothing else except some kind of reminder written in her will, Mr. Standstrong. It says 'I hope that you will be better than we were.' Do you know what that mean Mr, Standstrong?" Here we go he will now interrogate him.

"Yes I do. I am not forced to explain meaning, so I won't. Mr. Potter is my guardian as he surely won't make me tell you Minister." William was in hissy mood today. Minister swallowed, it wasn't every day that he got insulted by eleven year old boy. "But maybe you can explain something to me, Minister." William glared. "How come you arrived just now with their testaments, I mean they are dead for over six months...?" That is actually good question.

"They wanted to examine whatever they left us!" Hermione shrieked. " You had no right to do that!... The law was created to stop wizards passing on Dark artefacts, and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling us that you thought Dumbledore and Bella were trying to pass us something cursed?"

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Miss Granger?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm hoping to do some good in the world!" Hermione argued, he grimaced at that.

"Then it is good that we couldn't find anything, isn't it. Things that were left are useless and you can't gain access to memories." Then turned to me. "I don't know what you, Mr. Potter plan, but you cannot fight this war on your own, he is to strong." Minister turned to leave, but William called behind him.

"He is not alone Minister. But if you assume that he is I can not do anything else than say... Goodbye!" He yelled after him. I was confused at why he is yelling, but then I remembered. He is yelling to warn Malfoy who was behind door. Smart boy. Review.

* * *

**Hmm... So even after death Bella is causing uproar. And Dumbledore.. he left her nothing? Well isn't this wicked... Bella's death couldn't be stopped. Interesting... And why does will refer to her as Mrs. Potter?**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	5. Secrets keep us safe

**Secrets keep us safe**

**HPOV**

_"You must be the most most selfish, uncaring, manipulative, self-centered, pretentious, idiotic, whining little bitch I ever met... And actually you could be so interesting, but you are not doing anything of it intentionally because you have no personality! You.. you are so empty!" - Draco Malfoy, Obliviated, Chapter 23_

* * *

I made a video for this story so check it out... Just enter **Crucioed by Wicked Daphne **on Youtube. It is useful, I think...

Chapter includes Bella bashing and huge discovery... Leave some love.

Minister left and William started annoying me.

"5...4...3...2..."

"Potter!" Malfoy busted through door, Sirius and Lupin were both holding him back, probably stopping him from killing me.

"One! I guess I was little late." William giggled, of course. Boy would like to see me beaten by Malfoy. William is whole 'Team Draco'.

"Explain, Isabella Potter?!" He was yelling so loud that others came to look what is happening.

"Sit down Malfoy and don't yell at me, it is not my fault that Bella chose me over you." I replied and that set him on fire, he squirmed from Sirius and Lupin's grip and knocked me down.

His face was red with fury. He kicked me in stomach and punched me so hard in nose that 'crack' was heard. I felt incredible amount of pain and blood trickled from my nose. He broke my nose again, just like he did on train in sixth year. Bloody bastard! He would keep punching me if George and Fred didn't stop him. Once he was held back tightly, I stood up and Hermione healed my nose, it really was broken. Meanwhile William was looking bored, he was reading Bella's will.

"She didn't love you, she loved me! That is why she was with me!" I understood what he meant, that is why she slept with him. "She was with me and I locked her in my room, she wasn't with you Potter!" He was angry beyond everything else."Explain it!"

"There is nothing much to explain." I stated. With wave of my wand, I removed Disillusionment Charm from my ring.

His face paled, he stared at me as if I just sold him green elephant dressed in Hufflepuff robes with pink ears, he was shocked. Everybody else shared same expression as he did, that wasn't unexpected. Only Ginny didn't look surprised, she knew. On new Years day, I went out with Bella and Ginny, we went to Diagon Alley, meet with Dean and married. Ginny and Dean were our maid of honor and best man, we married so Bella wouldn't need to marry Flint and until today we kept all secret.

"Okay." Malfoy stated. Twins' grip loosened and Malfoy stood up to leave.

"Mr. Malfoy!" William called.

"Draco." Malfoy corrected him.

"Mr. Draco, I wouldn't suggest you to commit suicide, Miss Bella is not worth it." He turned towards him slowly, not believing what he just heard from William.

Malfoy turned his head and stared at William with nothing, but concentration. His eyes narrowed. We were staring at them with confused expression. William looked like normal kid, but we all knew in that moment that there is more of him, considering that he just draw attention of Malfoy who was living dead man for past few weeks. Malfoy furrowed his brow and breathed in long intake of air. Malfoy's face relaxed, but only for second, then realization hit him.

"You are occlumens." Malfoy stated. William nodded and we looked at boy as if he just sold us green elephant mentioned before.

"Miss Bella was my mentor along with other things. She taught me everything she knew. How else would I be able to stun Blaise? Miss Bella was great teacher and I am fast learner." Boy explained.

"But why did you keep it secret?" Malfoy asked.

"Secrets makes us safe." If you expected that William said this, you're wrong, it was Blaise. " That is what Bella taught you, she based her life on secrets." Blaise stared at boy.

I understood it finally then, why Bella never said truth about her life outside Hogwarts. It was always about keeping secrets safe, keeping herself safe. Safe, but from what? She died either way, secrets didn't save her... Yes, but she revealed some secrets, maybe that was crucial on her fate. Maybe, but I hardly believe that, Bella was mystery and although she relieved small parts, what happened with everything else, I can believe that she would become open book after death, there must me more.

"Miss Bella tried to be diplomatic, but mostly she just lied a lot." William said.

"We are not safe William." Malfoy walked to William and kneeled in front of him. " You know that, right?" Boy answered with nod. "War is around us, Voldemort is gaining more and more power everyday, he makes new followers on daily basis, William." Malfoy spoke to him gently. "Please if you know something, tell me... Bella-." Malfoy still couldn't say her name without flinching."is dead, murdered by girl you knew. Arabella, she joined him, too. So please..." I believe that this was the first and the last time Draco Malfoy begged for something and Malfoys...don't beg.

"Arabella is not death eater." William spoke after minutes of silence. "Before any of you appeared..." He looked around room. "gathered around Bella's body, Arabella was there." William explained. "She, she loved Bella no matter what..."

"But why did she killed her then?" Malfoy asked.

"You were there, Mr. Malfoy." I seriously hoped that isn't explanation."Arabella said it all, it was for power and envy, but it was more for hurt than anything else." Single tear rolled down William's cheek, with no hesitation Malfoy wiped it away. "I can not hate Arabella for what she did, I can't blame her..."Willam shook his head. "I loved both sisters and now they are both lost. There is a curse that flows through their veins, we are..."

"What curse?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Curse of Slytherin family, madness." Boy looked up, I followed his gaze which met with Luna's. Probably to comfort him, she sat next to him on sofa and held his hand. Malfoy was still kneeling in front of William.

"Go on." Luna encouraged him.

"Every Slytherin who ever killed or witnessed murder, becomes mad. Slytherin line is dark, even Miss Bella killed somebody..." He took deep breath. "Miss Bella couldn't stand it, that is why she was losing it. Arabella is different case. Arabella always wanted to be just like Bella.."

"That is why she always copied everything Bella did." Blaise realized.

"Yes. After you left Blaise, she turned even worse, Ari started to despise Bella so much, tried to kill her even." William chuckled at irony. "We know now that she succeeded, but she will met her downfall quickly."

"How do you know?" I asked him, frankly what he said is just prediction.

He didn't answer. William looked around room, scanned faces of everybody in it. His gaze again met with Luna's, I wanted to ask why is he constantly doing that, but decided against it when his gaze dropped on surface of livingroom table which was covered with things Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and I got from Dumbledore's will. His eyes stayed the longest on bottles with memories and Snitches, his eyes scanned everything on table.

"Arabella is losing herself, she is taking pieces of Bella. In one way she is becoming Bella." Boy explained. Most of us grimaced at that thought, I mean if Arabella loved her sister how could she ever do things she did?

"Um... William -" He interrupted me.

"You should really need to learn occlumency, Mr. Potter." Wonderful, just wonderful, he is even Legiliemens. "Arabella can get inside your head, just think about it. Bella was occlumens and mental shield, but Arabella broke her down, controlled her... What kind of damage could she cause to you?" He asked me. Sometimes it is so easy to him, know-it-all. Although I am impressed with his skills.

"I can teach you." That came from Malfoy, I gaped at him. Why would he ever help me? " Don't even think that I am trying to help you Potter, I am saving my ass. If she gets in your head and sees me walking around... Alive. We are screwed." Well at least we got back arrogant Malfoy we all know and hate.

"Not exactly, Malfoy." He eyed me. "Arabella knows that you are alive, your mother almost killed her." When I said that Malfoy was the on gaping.

"My mother? Is she okay?"

"Well, if you can call it okay. That day when I got vision, it wasn't from Voldemort, it was from Arabella. I saw her, she put your mother under Imperius, told her to get over your death although you are alive. Arabella knows, Malfoy." He paled in face.

"You need to learn occlumency immediately. We start tomorrow, it is your birthday after all." He shrugged.

"It is Bella's birthday, too." William said. "Merlin I hate birthdays..."

I wanted to smack myself. Of course that is what Arabella meant when she said Bella arrived on time. We share same birthday, isn't that wonderful? Just wonderful? She could be the one who lived, just like Neville, this is crazy. We always celebrated Bella's birthday in September on 13th. We lived in belief that Bella is like almost a year older than us, but it turns out she was same age, I don't think that she even knew this before that night...

"Um...why?" Ron asked.

"I was born at 18th February, Mr. Weasley."

Franky I hate my birthday too, sometimes. No one dared to say one word to William. Kid is damned with rest of us. I can't explain how bad I would feel if I was born at that date. Dumbledore and Bella were killed at his birthday. Now how sad is that? No one even knew about his birthday, well I assume Slytherins did since William adores Blaise and we all know that Blaise was in same orphanage with Bella, Willy and Arabella. Boy is twelve.

"I would suggest we eat cake now." Mrs. Weasley said to stop our silence becoming awkward. Everybody agreed.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy I need to speak with you." William informed us. We both stayed behind.

"What is the matter kid?" Malfoy asked when everyone was out of sight.

"This is serious business, Mr. Malfoy." Boy stated, he was deadly serious. "I am suggesting you both to forget about Miss Bella before I make you forget, we are at war." I gaped at him, but he sent me cold glare, except for that I noticed something more in his silver eyes. "Sisters were same, they can pretend, manipulate, shield their thought impeccably and create illusions. They are masters of it. It doesn't take much for them to destroy you... In the end, she was not worth it." Is this really same boy I knew? I mean since Bella's death he changed in cold and dark boy.

"Bella was worth it! She loved me and I loved her!" Malfoy defended.

"Miss Bella doesn't know what love is. None of us from orphanage do. Why do you think she had so many guys around her? You two, Victor, Caius, Edward, Jacob, Paul Lahote... Miss Bella wanted to be loved, but she never understood it. Maybe you, Mr. Malfoy were the closest to ever teaching her what love is, but only ones she loved were Ari and myself. Of course she was bound to love us." He explained.

"What do you think by 'bound' to love?" I asked.

"Family is important Mr. Potter." His eyes shined so brightly, silver. "I am third Slytherin." Review.

* * *

**At first, this chapter was different, unluckily for you I rewrote it. So yeah, I bashed Bella and revealed who is third Slytherin... Thus chapter kinda sucks... Well, war chapters are arriving soon and Draco is joining... You must be wondering what Arabella is doing...?**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	6. Blond demon's trick

**Blond demon's mirage**

**3rdPOV**

_"The things we lose always Show up In the end. Even In ways We Don't Always Expect." - Luna Lovegood_

* * *

I was listening Seven Devils by Florence and Machine while writing this, you can do it while reading it.

Leave some love, will you? I want your opinion of new Bella...

She was awake before dawn, just lying in bed since then. Everyday she felt more and more sicker with horrible situation she was in, people, missions, him, everything was making her sick. Real war didn't even start, yet, just six months passed and already she felt like she can't stand it anymore. It was big day today, not only it is her birthday, but also day when she will be put on ordeal. She slowly rolled out of bed and bent down to pull her trunk from under bed.

She wasn't happy, today or any other day. It was expected of her to look fancy today, but ready to fight so she pulled pink babydoll dress from her trunk and pair of flat boots. She took brush and tried to untangle her blond curls. It didn't take long until another figure appeared in room, Arabella whose bones were almost sticking out of skin cause she was so skinny, ever so slowly turned her head to face other blond-haired demon in room.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Ghostly grey figure greeted her sister.

"Don't mock me, sister." Arabella sneered.

"You took my name." Imaginary figure that was present in room said. "But you are not me."

Arabella chose to ignore her sister, she kept telling herself that what she sees is not real, just annoying creation of her deranged mind. As time was passing, hallucinations grew stronger, with every new kill figure of her sisters was becoming less and less grey, hallucination looked more alive each day and Arabella was miserable. Arabella was not herself, she wasn't even her sister, she was just... lost. She wanted to control everything, but she was getting sloppy. Knock on door interrupted her peace.

"Enter!" She yelled while she was adjusting cloth if her dress on hips. Before anybody entered she used her metamorphmagus skills to hide stickng bones.

"Daughter dear, Happy Birthday!" Elizabeth Slytherin pulled her daughter in tight hug.

"Remove your dirty hands from me, Elizabeth!" Arabella's strong yell startled Elizabeth badly, she stumbled over her legs. "And never call me your daughter! Now move out from my sight!"

Arabella would never accept Elizabeth Slytherin as her mother. Mother is someone who cares and loves their child and Elizabeth Slytherin is not eligible in that. Arabella, now Bella as she liked to be called, swore to herself that she will never call Elizabeth her mother. Kelsey and Elizabeth are just her creators, it is hilarious to even call them parents, they are mockery. From corner of her eye she noticed house elves carrying something.

"What is this? Presents and cake?" Arabella asked coldly. She couldn't stand woman in front of her. "Don't push your luck Elizabeth, I really don't know why you are still breathing..." She sighed, Elizabeth took that as sign to leave, but not before saying true reason why she is here.

"I bought you dress, there is ball tonight. Don't embarrass your family." Arabella laughed, Elizabeth is already embarrassing family and ball is still hours away.

It was almost ironic, it was stupid, moronic, but Arabella chose room that once belonged to Malfoy heir, room will never be hers, she vowed on it and to reminded herself everyday, she didn't touch or move anything, everything looked the same as Draco Malfoy left it. Except for one small thing, she added picture on nightstand, just one little picture with her sister and brother,that was it. She didn't even remove Draco's clothing from wardrobe to place hers in. When she was ready she went to dining area where everybody else was already waiting.

"Morning." She greeted everybody. She sat next to Bellatrix and when finally seated she turned her head to Dark Lord and nodded at him.

"Happy birthday, Bella." Bellatrix smiled, Arabella who like Bellatrix pretty much thanked her and accepted present Bellatrix gave her.

Bellatrix adored Arabella, that was obvious to everybody. Elizabeth was feeling jealous of Bellatrix because of mutual feeling Arabella shared with Bellatrix. Everybody seated at dining table bought something for blond girl, there wasn't many people around, but there was many presents. Arabella didn't like presents, but she didn't spoil the fun death eaters were having while showering her in gifts, she opened Bellatrix's gift and gift from Malfoy's. Meanwhile Voldemort was observing everything.

Arabella was mystery to him, her behavior reminded him on himself. He always feels magic, power radiating around her and he sees strength of will in her. She admitted that she is no occlumens, but still her mind was shielded. He recognized that as mental shield, but mental shields is rare gift which only first child in family gets if it gets, but she was not first child so he was left wondering how does she do it... Himself he prepared gift for girl too, it wasn't anything material, but it surely was pleasing.

"Now when everybody has eaten, we can take down the Ministry." His words were followed by cheers and clapping. "And since one of us is celebrating her birthday on this historical day..." He turned to Arabella. "My gift to you, is honor of killing the minister." He explained.

Ordeal.

Arabella was no fool, there was no way of refusing sucha honor as Voldemort said. She expected him to do something like this, he was trying out if he can trust her and she knew it. No, Bella couldn't refuse it, her destiny would be sealed if she only hesitated. Ordeal is ordeal. Arabella smiled widely at him, it was fake of course and accepted 'gift' with nod and thank you. Voldemort in the end decided to let death eaters take Ministry without him, while he was working on other business.

Death eaters apparated to Ministry. Arabella was leader of group that barged inside until group separated. Death eaters were killing randomly, Arabella separated from others and went straight for minister. Pius Thicknesse and Dolores Umbridge were already waiting for her when she arrived on second floor. Whole time figure of her dead sister followed her and frowned on sight on Umbridge. Not even Arabella liked pink toad, but she didn't have time for her.

Arabella crossed corridor to Minister's office alone, Pius and Umbridge got held back, but she wasn't complaining, she hated them both. Afterall killing the minister is just something that needs to be over with. Could she spare his life, yes she could. Did she want to? No... She had personal reasons for dislike and if she spared his miserable life she would have to lie to Voldemort, she was confident that she could hide it from him, but wasn't really into taking risks. She entered Scrigemour's office.

"Hello Scrigy." She greeted him, none of them bothered to pull wand out yet.

"Ms. Slytherin, I could recognize those eyes anywhere, Slytherin that should be dead, ou all should be dead." He replied. Foolish man wasn't even afraid of her, she looked so innocent.

"Nice to know you recognize me, Minister." She smiled at him. "That means you know why I am here."

"You came to kill me." He stated. "Of course you did, Ministry destroyed lives of all of you, Slytherins. First your sister and now brother, you are all damned."

"Ministry destroyed us." She agreed while pulling out her wand. "But now I will destroy you." She snapped her fingers and Minister was frozen in spot. his eyes would cut deep in memory of normal person, but Arabella was far from normal. She pointed her wand between his eyes. "This is for messing with my family."

* * *

Ministry was in hands of death eaters now, Voldemort, yet Arabella found no need to reck about it. She killed again, gave more strength to family curse, she was getting more and more sloppy everyday, madder. She couldn't break the curse there was no way to do it, but she could prolong time she has before it strikes her completely. She could try to transfer it to others, she already made link with William and Potter, but she used that link so she could always know what is happening.

Link like that goes through objects, to William she gave Bella's ring, now she planed to keep their minds safe and transfer her madness into someone she will never love. Her parents. Arabella's psyche is hard to understand, but she loves William like she loved her sister, Elizabeth and Kelsey are human scum, she won't regret doing this to them. After all this is war and she doesn't fight along with her family, she fights solo and tries to survive. According to calculations she has year and half or maybe two before she loses it.

"Bella." Voice of Severus Snape pulled her from thoughts.

"Sorry, Severus. I must have spaced out, it was big day today." She tried to cover her perplexity with smile, but only Merlin know if she succeeded, Severus Snape was very hard to read.

"No problem. I am here lead you downstairs to hall. I am afraid that Kelsey won't be joining us tonight, he got hexed pretty badly at ministry." Corners of Bella's lips jerked in smile.

"Such a shame, isn't it?" She asked sarcastically, both of them knew that Kelsey was actually hexed by her when others weren't looking. She wanted to prevent Kelsey from being near her while entering Hall and opening Birthday Ball by dance with her. Father and daughter dance.

"Of course not." When they entered Hall in Malfoy Manor guests, mostly death eaters were all cheerfully singing her 'Happy Birthday', Bella tried hard not to flinch at that. Those in room were even madder than she was, frankly room was filled with bad people, not with misunderstood Teletubbies. She was repulsed. After opening dance, Snape retreated, but not before warning her. "Be careful what you do Bella, you may have support of many, but there are always exceptions."She was bright enough to take those words seriously.

"May I have this dance?" Man who asked her was not even human, not even death eater. Just a large, vicious-looking dog with matted grey hair and whiskers.

"If you must doggie Grey." She sneered. So they danced, Bella didn't even try to be polite, she insulted him for everything on which he returned favor.

Fenrir Greyback was definitely her last favourite person, ridiculous werewolf who didn't like her as much as she didn't like him. He had pointed teeth and long yellowish nails, adding to his bestial appearance. His Death Eater robes looked uncomfortably tight. He did not have Dark Mark branded onto his arm, despite his very close association with the Death Eaters, another reason why she didn't like him. As insults continued his nails stared digging in her hand. He was physically so much stronger than her and although he started drawing blood she refused to admit being in pain.

"You really aren't so special." He said. His claws digging deep in her palms. "He will lose you patience with you if you keep refusing."

"Don't worry about me Dog, after all that is everything you are..." She sneered. "Lapdog." Arabella always had tendency to strike the right nerve.

"We'll see about that. "He pulled her against his chest, closely so she couldn't move, his claws penetrated the soft skin of her hands, claws went through it, his claws were sticking on other side of her hands, they made holes. He expected her to scream and cry in agony, however she did none of it, she was still calm and smiling with mockery. Something was very wrong her knew it. He released her, her hands very bleeding badly, blood was dripping on floor and her dress, ruining it. She was still smiling, when somebody tapped his shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Sweet voice asked him, when he turned he was astonished. He faced blond devil to whom he just turned his back, when he spun around Arabella was where he left her. He started spinning around trying to figure what is happening, with each turn he faced more of them, at least ten Bellas was circling around him. "Is there any problem?" They asked. In far corner of room real Arabella was laughing no one should ever mess with her.

To others it seemed like Greyback lost it, no one except for him was able to see ill-o'-the-wisp she created, Greyback was fighting with invisible forces. Satisfied with herself she left room, unnoticed. She retreated to her room to heal her hands, she created illusion just after he hurt her, good thing it wasn't full moon today. She healed her hands and cleaned herself from blood. When pain was terminated, she wrote letter and called for her owl. She sat on edge of bed and entered William's mind, eyes closed, she hoped he didn't suffer pain cause of connection between them.

"Impressive work downstairs." Voice she never heard before called. When she opened her eyes, her gaze connected with gaze of man she knew, but in other form.

"It was nothing major, Tom." She said to Tom, real Tom, not to Snakeman she was accustomed. He was in his eighteen-year-old-form and he was handsome breathtaking.

"One of your many gifts, I assume?" He stepped closer to her.

"Yes, just one of many." She stood up.

They spent quite some time like that, standing and staring at each other. Both grinning at each other like they are just normal people and not duo that belonged in group labeled 'Most Powerful Ones' with just few of others. Powerful storm was coursing through land outside, leaving it bare and weak, it was really similar to the Wizarding community now with Ministry in hands of dark side. They were ignorant on what is happening outside. Bella gracefully stepped on her toes and brought her lips to Tom's. Startled, Tom went to push her after few moments, but his arms grasped at nothing but air. He called on her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She is special one." Voldemort later admitted to Nagini still amazed with her tricks. Review.

* * *

**Misunderstood Teletubbies. My favourite... hahah. **

**Arabella is special girl, isn't she? Crazy as hell, blond demon. Tell me your thoughts, I am so excited about this story, especially about Arabella and huge twist I have in plan. **

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	7. Caught, In fire

**Caught, In Fire**

_Fire and Ice_

_Some say the world will end in fire,_  
_Some say in ice._  
_From what I've tasted of desire_  
_I hold with those who favor fire._  
_But if it had to perish twice,_  
_I think I know enough of hate_  
_To say that for destruction ice_  
_Is also great_  
_And would suffice. _

_Robert Frost_

* * *

**I am updating at 3:44 am, Croatia / Song I was listening while writing this is Take her From You by Dev**

**AN: I changed cover picture... **You know that video on YouTube, Harry Potter in 99 seconds? Yes, no? Go watch it, seriously do that.

For those who don't know yet, this is sequel.

Check out my video on YT made for this story, type Crucioed by Wicked Daphne.

This chapter is more important that it seems at first... Well read AN after chapter, enjoy now...

"I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!" Mrs. Weasley cried out.

"They've known each other a year." Ron tried to calm her down.

"Well, that's not very long! I know why it's happened, of course. It's all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back, people think they might be dead tomorrow, so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was powerful, people eloping left, right, and centre..." Mrs. Weasley excused herself and left living room.

Fleur and Bill's wedding is in few hours and Mrs. Weasley thinks that they are rushing into marriage because of stress of war. Bill and Fleur began dating in the summer of 1995, when they both worked at the London branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Within a year, they were engaged and Weasleys were initially not very fond of Fleur, particularly Molly and Ginny. Others seemed supportive, well Ron thought of himself as elf without job satisfaction. The sooner this wedding's over, the happier he'll be.

"I think that Mrs. Weasley is exaggerating." Hermione commented.

"Well Granger, I have no other choice than agree with you. When people love each other, they marry..." Malfoy sighed. "Or don't." He added. Hermione stared at him in shock, he was actually acting civil around us and I don't know if I was glad or if it bothers me.

"What Malfoy no more Mudblood? You are acting little OCC." I asked, said, more like taunted.

"If you consider that I feel in love with someone who was muggleborn..."Obvioulsy thinking of Bella. "Then no. That was hardly point Potter, if Bella was alive I would ask her to marry me, if of course she didn't marry you." In a way he dismissed us when he returned to wedding preparations. If git thought that this conversation is over, he was wrong. Since he discovered that Bella married me, he is constantly trying to make feel bad. Unfortunately for me, it is working.

"Malfoy..." I started, but he interrupted.

"Malfoy? Where? I am Barny Weasley, cousin." He sneered and left. I am dismissed.

Since he will attend wedding, he will be under disguise of Polyjuice Potion, we can't have world know he is alive. Order know and that is enough, death eaters don't need to know. That bitch Arabella knows, but she is not using it against us, she rather torture us by visions she sends me. As time passes I am wondering if she is doing that even on purpose, when I get visions I see her playing with ring she has, I can feel what she feels and see what she sees, it is worse than with Voldemort from whom I didn't get anything since Arabella hinders around.

I am glad that Voldemort is not in my head, which I assume is because of her, but I can not be glad to connected with her like this. She confuses me, sometimes she is cruel and mean, but there's more. I feel her reactions around death eater and him, she is disgusted and afraid although she hides it. Yesterday connection showed its power. I felt pain, Greyback made holes on my hands when she pissed him off. William was screaming whole time, Malfoy was panicking, boy is connected with her too, judging by bloody hands he had.

"When I get married, I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a Full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it's all over." Fred commented before guest started arriving at three o' clock.

We all had copies of the seating plan, in order to be able to show guests to the correct seat. Fred led away some Veela cousins of the bride, leaving his twin with a gaggle of middle-aged witches, Ron with Perkins, and Malfoy- Barny with a rather deaf old couple. When the guests quieted and the music began, Bill and his best man, Charlie, stood at the end of the aisle. Bridesmaids, Gabrielle and Ginny, walked down the aisle and then escorted by her father, Fleur followed, wearing a simple white dress and Muriel's tiara

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"The wizard presiding over the wedding started, but I stopped listening him right after. I got whole deja vu feeling, this reminded me of my wedding with Bella.

Our wedding was much more simple. Bella wasn't even in wedding dress, she wore dress that reached above her knees, some random creamy white she borrowed from Ginny. Ceremony was just us, Dean, Ginny and wizard who married us. After ceremony we parted ways with Ginny and Dean and went to Ministry where I became William's legal guardian. Ministry didn't allow it to Bella, but they did to me, I am 'Chosen One' so can to anything according to Ministry that seeks my support now.

I barely heard vows due to my thoughts wandering. Fred and George were sitting with Malfoy I noticed that they actually get along, Fred and George don't mind having him in their room. When next school year start, Weasley house will be almost empty, just Malfoy will stay, others are required to attend their eight year, I am not stupid to go there. When clapping begun, I stood up with others. Newly weds danced, Ron asked Hermione to dance and meanwhile I was speaking with some guests and then Victor Krum appeared.

"Come with me." He said when he approached me. I looked around for Ron and Hermione, but they were nowhere to be seen. "Come, they are already there." Where, I wanted to ask, but he already turned and I was left to follow. He lead me down to Weasley's basement, only room in Burrow without windows. Lupin and Sirius were down there with Cullens and eight years, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Blaise, Malfoy... "Bella made perfect plans for survival, but this vixen knew them too." Doors of basement opened.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" I asked upon seeing woman in center of room. Her legs and arms were tied to chair with ropes, but I was sure that she was tied up with magic too.

"Not quite." I stared at Lupin. "This is Arabella Slytherin." I gaped.

"But...How?" I was shocked, I believe that it is hard to catch Bellatrix, so how did they manage to catch Arabella?

"Victor caught her snooping around, she was with others, but they left on her command, she was disarmed." Hermione explained.

Others seemed to already know what happened, Malfoy was furious, if I assumed right he wanted her dead. Blaise was in same state as Malfoy, he was gripping his wand tightly. Behind chair she was tied up, Mr. Weasley and Tonks had their wand pointed at her, but no one attacked her. She was big threat to everyone if she followed Bella's footsteps, wandless, wordless magic, Merlin knows what she could do to us even tied up. Upon seeing us enter her form flicked to her originally form.

"Mister Potter, how delighted am I to see you again!" She smiled and glanced around room. "And of course Blaisey, Vicky, Mione, Won Won, many others and Barny..." She gasped, it was fake. "Malfoy!" Hermione gasped, I sent her 'I told you so look'. Hermione thought that I was talking bullocks when I said she knows.

"Arabella." Blaise was first to speak, his voice was dipped in disgust.

"Missed me?" She mocked. "It is Bella now." Blaise shook his head.

"You're not!" Obviously she pissed him off.

"Why so angry? I will always love you."

"You can not love, don't even try to fool me." He turned his back to her. "Can I get some time with her?" With hesitation most of us turned to leave, Tonks and Mr. Weasley wanted to stay, but Blaise wanted tp face her alone. When we were closing doors William popped out of nowhere and demanded to see her. Blaise wasn't sure at first, but then he relented.

"I do not promise not to kill her." Doors closed.

* * *

None of us knew what was happening inside. We heard hushed voice, but couldn't make out words. It was mostly Blaise who was talking, I hardly hear William speaking, Arabella was silent. After that everything went silent. Malfoy slid down to floor, he seemed to be in deep thought, his presence didn't bother me when I did the same. Why was she here and how did Victor disarmed her? I thought of her to be really powerful, guess I was wrong. After all she did kill Bella with trick, not with magic.

"I am not lying! It is me! No...No! Don't! Please don't do it!" We heard cries from other side. Arabella's screams. I hope her is using Cruciatus curse on her.

"Liar! Avada Kedavra!" Jasper knocked doors down. I actually expected to find Arabella dead, but that was not the case. Blaise had his wand pointed at... Arabella, she was still alive, no matter how badly we all wanted her dead. She was alive although not in her body. My first reaction was probably want to strangle her, she took Bella's body. She was perfect copy, everything matched, every scar was on place. Her eyes were red and tears were rolling down her cheek. For second I thought they were real, but of course then she started laughing.

"I knew you couldn't do it! You are sucker for her, same as everybody else! I mean what is so great about her? Nevermind, I am only one capable of murder, she couldn't bear it!" Fake Bella was screaming. When Cullens entered she noticable shrunk in chair, like she was afraid of them. I assume she knows what vampire bite can do to witch.

"She posses same ability Bella did." Ginger commented, vampire took deep breath after that. Rest of his family seemed surprised about something.

"She smells like Bella." Rosalie informed.

"I don't smell like her, I am her." She laughed.

"Why are you here?" Someone finally remembered to use brain, Malfoy asked. "What was your mission for Dark Lord?"

"Be careful what you say Drakie Poo, but no worries there was no mission for him." She said. He grabbed her by chin and pulled her head up.

"Speak you deranged woman!" He yelled at her. Bell like laugh filled room.

"This is mission." She started. "I do not work for anybody, but me. " She glanced around room, her gaze stopping for few second on each of us. She had concentrated expression... Legilimens, she was searching for something. She stared at Malfoy who was shooting daggers on her and in flash motion kissed him, he pushed away from her immediately of course, but there was wicked satisfaction written over her face. "Bella loves you." Her voice sounded so sincere, I felt it, she was speaking truth. She called herself Bella, but I am sure that she meant real Bella. Either way she is playing with our minds.

"We better stop listening her, she is picking through out minds."

"You know me well, Mr. Potter, congratulations." I could picture her clapping in delight. Her voice was filled with mockery and confidence I only witnessed Bella bear. They really are similar. "Please don't worry about anything, I am not gathering information for Tommy, I do not owe him."

"I see no other reason why death eater would be here if not for that. Still you not exactly death eater." I glanced on her arms, still no mark there."What is he planing, Voldemort?" I asked her,

"You really should stop using his name in future Potter." It felt like warning. "I don't know." She shook her head and flicked to her real form, she looked down. Some wicked feeling was telling me that she is not lying, it didn't make any sense. I despised her and tried so hard to believe she is completely bad. I turned to Jasper, he nodded she is telling truth. Probably... still she is master of manipulation.

"Well that is to bad for you then, isn't it?" Malfoy sneered. I saw flash of hurt in Arabella's eyes, but why?

"You can believe all you want, but I am not his best friend. Am I member of inner circle? Yes, I am, but only because I intrude meetings. I refused Dark Mark so Tom doesn't trust me, if I accepted it, it would look like yours, swollen... He is trying me out, making me do things I normally wouldn't. When war ends, I will more than likely willingly run to Azkaban or Nurmengard. Therefore before anything else, I am just a girl, unfortunately girl who killed more people than number of years she lives on this planet. I am bad person, I know I am, but I don't enjoy it... every minute feels like..." Curtain of blond hair was hiding her face, but I noticed single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like I am Crucioed." She looked up, our gazes met. Silver eyes were filled with sorrow, tears rolling down her cheeks. I felt it, it was almost touchable how sincere she was. No one did anything, everyone were staring at her, I think I am only one who even considered she is truthful. William wiggled his way and reached for her. Nobody stopped him. He wiped tears from her cheek, that brought small smile on her face. "Never be like me, okay?"she spoke to him

"I won't vow on it. We are cursed family Miss..."

"Bella." She interrupted.

"Yes, Bella. We don't know what life got on plate for us. I know your reason. I know everything, family tree is always full of secrets and I know beside which sister cross is laid, besides dead never stays dead." Um...What?

"I have seen things you will never believe. I have lost things you wouldn't understand." Arabella and William said together. Among group that was staring at them, group I was in, many confused glances were exchanged. There was something so vulnerable about them, their faces showed it, but I couldn't place finger on it.

"You know." She sighed. "Good. Now get rid of that ring, there are things I don't want you to see."

"Our future are based on our choices, right?" Arabella nodded. "Die or turn insane."

Obviously they had moment which is now over and now William is taking of his ring and putting it on her finger. Their connection is broken now, William obviously knows something, but hides it, I could ask, but he wouldn't tell me. He loathes me and acts as git towards me, he thinks that Bella's death is my fault, but yet he is 'okay' with girl who is responsible. He doesn't openly say it, he shows it. Shoots cold glares and makes comments he knows will make me feel bad. He is cruel in his intention to make me suffer. Without word, before I could ask him anything William left room, I'll ask him later, now Arabella.

"Admirable." Malfoy started clapping. " You deserve an Oscar."

"Smitten with her so badly that you even learned Muggle stuff, that is admirable." Vulnerability disappeared from her face. "I brought you present, well it is actually something yours. Nice room you have." Presents? Well most of us agreed that she is nutcase. "It is in my boot." Malfoy eyed her. "Come on I don't bite, left one. You'll be glad!" Cautiously he came closer to her, you can never be too cautious around her, but still. With flick of wand tiny bag flew to his hand "Malfoys, always traitors." Malfoy, furious with her comment put bag in his pocket.

"Don't you dare to say...!" He started yelling at her.

"Dare to say what?" She cut him. "That your parents aren't really death eaters?" She snorted. "I know they aren't, both were just doing everything they could to protect you..." She made a pause. " And those you love."She added, adding gas on fire. His teeth gritted. "There is so many things you don't know while I know everything you wish I didn't, things even I wish I didn't. Your parents are probably the best parents you could wish for, better than mine anyway, but still they are traitors to their Lord."

"Your Lord?" Alice, much to my surprise asked.

"I don't have Lord, Pixie." Blond demon replied. "You had vision that night, didn't you?" Arabella asked, that night is probably night when Bella was killed. Alice hesitationed. "I know you did. Isn't that little strange? I mean you couldn't see her before, she always blocked you and somehow you saw it." Wicked grin covered her face.

"Alice?" Ginger called. "Is that what you were hiding?"

"Of course it is, Eddie! Alice had a vision in which she decided to die, it couldn't be stopped, it was fin- ..." When Arabella looked at Edward her voice trailed, something unknown happened, but I assume it was of great importance. "Oh, my!" She gasped and broke in laughs.

"What?" Ginger growled at her.

"Miss-i-on a-cco-mpli-shed." She said between giggles.

"What are you talking about?! Spill!"

*****"**There was redhead Vicky, wanting to kill a star.**" Instead of answering she started singing.

**Her mate was killed by Ginger-douche,**

**Who gave Bells a nasty scar,**

**Eddie, Eddie you better be ready,**

**Things for you are getting scary,**

**You better not ask me how,**

**But I am yours Bella now,**

**Deaths, kills and nasty spy,**

**Your fate is in hands of my,**

**Don't you worry chosen boy,**

**Other one was just a toy,**

**Good, bad or insane,**

**Soul was split and so am I,**

**You better not ask me why,**

**There was a girl named Bella,**

**Who lied to save you all...**" (I would like to read your thought about this.)

Before any one could react to her song, explosion shook us. Cullens ran to check what was happening. Jasper returned seconds later with news that Kingsley sent Patrouns about Ministry' breakdown and death eaters are attacking The Burrow now. Screams were echoing. Arabella was wiggling, trying to free herself. I had so much things I could ask her, we could even brew Veritaserum and found out truly how much she knows, but there was no time, we needed to help others fight death eaters off.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Arabella went rigid, paralysed. I assumed that death eater came to rescue her so I placed her under curse to prevent her from calling for help. Or freeing herself and escaping us. When we reached others outside, Order was fighting and guests apparating. Cullens were helping too until they apparated with some wizards. Everybody was screaming at us to run. Malfoy grabbed me and started pulling me to Hermione and Ron, I didn't know what was happening.

Malfoy's grip on my arm tightened, he then grabbed Hermione by arm who was holding tight on Ron. Sucked in tube, we apparated. In second sight of burning Burrow was replaced with sight of some street. Muggle London I realised. We were almost hit by double-decker, but thanks to Merlin we weren't. Street where we apparated was horribly dirty, there were buildings around us, all in desperate state. There was one particular building that read orphanage.

"Godric, Harry! You paralysed Arabella in basement. She will burn in basement!" Hermione shrieked.

* * *

**3rdPov**

Arabella was cursing everything that exist. Stupid Potter used Voldemort's name and death eater arrived. Taboo curse and stupid Gryffindors who dared to speak Dark Lord's name. It was bad, really really bad. Arabella was here on her own, solo mission she wasn't doing for Tom, but herself. To say that Taboo didn't mess with her plans was scron, it messed everything. She was frozen on spot, unable to move and save herself.

If Potter didn't cast Petrifius Totalus on her, getting away would be easy as breathing, now even breathing was hard. There was so much smoke around that she would cough for days, but she couldn't move her lips. When order members brought her downstairs they took her wand away and tied her to chair, situation was extremely bad. Sound of battle soon died, she could hear yells of death eater, those loyal to her were here too, unfortunately she couldn't yell for help.

Magic was tiring her of, she couldn't free herself without wand and wordlessly. Fire was eating everything on its way. She could feel temperature getting higher and higher. Sweat was dropping from her forehead, she was nervous and afraid. She didn't want to die in death horrible as this. She felt like complete idiot when everybody left and no sound could be heard. Death eaters really messed up her plans, why didn't she tell at least Bellatrix, Lucius or Snape where she was heading?

"Why are you always putting yourself in danger like this?!" Shrieking figure of her sister appeared. "Guess what, you can't help your side to win if you die now!"

Bella was preparing herself for slow and painful death when flames finally caught basement. She hoped that heavy smoke will knock her down so she won't feel any pain or die from gas poisoning. Why couldn't she just pass out? Fire first caught on her shoes and wooden chair she was tied against. At least ropes burned, but that didn't help her much. It all happened fast, her clothing was burning, her whole life was burning. What a horrible way to die. She favoured fire, but she would rather for world to end in ice, it would suffice. Finlay pain allowed her to faint.

"Bella!" Someone shook her aching body. She expected at least wakening in world of dead to be gentle, or at least softer than life she lived. Her eyes opened, she was again seeing fire. She wanted to ask if she was really dead, but familiar face broke that illusion. She wasn't dead she realised, her lungs were aching but accepting oxygen, she was alive.

"I found him. I need to go to Italy, I..." She barely said before fainting again with one thought in mind._'Rotten Potter.'_

"And she told me she don't need my help, ignorant girl."

* * *

**HPOV**

'Rotten Potter'. Words echoed in my mind. "Let her burn."

"Harry that is horrible! We could use her for information!" I don't know why Hermione felt bad, I certainly didn't.

"Please Granger, someone like her would survive apocalypse!" Malfoy annoyed with Hermione's shrieks snapped.

"Hermione, lets not get our hopes high. She got away. Now, Malfoy, tell me where are we?"

"Potter my friend..."He gestured to old building ahead of us. "Welcome to The Wool's Orphanage London." I want to know how many of you would want to see Arabella burning, Review.

* * *

Who saved Arabella? What was she searching for?

Account on YT is Wicked Daphne...

William knows something obviously, Arabella is not heartless and Draco Malfoy hunts for Horcruxes. Inspiration for this chapter is Robert Frost and HP in 99 seconds Song. In this chapter I showed that Arabella is not too powerful, she got caught and almost died, she is normal witch who can get hurt and has emotions that are real. There are lines used from Obliviated in this, easy to spot and important... I hope that you readers will stay tunned till last chapter cause I really have something special stored for you.

I am taking break from this story... I need time to finish it in peace and then update it. Yes I am making you wait for this shitish story... Sorry. Hiatus.

**As always sorry for mistakes,**

**Tell me your thoughts,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	8. Betrayal, Fool for you

**Betrayal, Fool for you**

**3rdPOV**

_"Stupid, unreliable vampire." Bella_

* * *

I love this chapter... no matter what others say. Read **AN**, and **Gwen you are leaving some amazing theories.**

**Again video is made for this story Crucioed Draco/Bella **or** Crucioed by Wicked Daphne Draco/Bella on TY.**

Scream pierced through stone made castle. Scream so loud that every guard member got headache, everyone is alerted, Masters will know she woke. And it was just like that everyone hurried to castle wing she was placed in. There was no soul that didn't hear her screams, even humans who resided among vampires were able to hear it. It didn't take long until another scream was heard, Masters were rushing to room she was placed in.

"Bella!" Blond girl wasn't awake, she was having nightmare, beside her Bellatrix was trying to wake her, it was unsuccessful.

"I can't wake her up! She is trapped inside her own mind, Aro!"

Arabella was kicking and turning in bed, whole time while doing it, screaming, more like begging someone not to kill her along with screaming that she faked her death for reason. She ripped blanket and pillows, feathers were spread around room. Aro tried to read her mind, but mental shield was preventing him from doing so, Bellatrix tried the same with Legilimeny skills, but no success. Finally Master Caius enter chamber with Severus Snape on his tail.

"Father?" Arabella called upon forced wakening, Snape is expert in situations like this.

"Bella, daughter, you scared us!" Aro quickly responded.

"Aro.. Err.. What happened? Last thing I remember is fire...How did I-..."

"Victor pulled you, you were lucky he stayed behind Bella. Why didn't you inform any of us you were at Burrow? What were you thinking?" Bellatrix's voice became erratic.

"Slow down Trixie. I told Victor, my capture was staged..."

"What spurred you to do sucha thing?" Severus asked her.

"Victoria was getting on my tail, she caught my scent somewhere and followed it to Malfoy Manor, she knows everything what is happening, she has spies everywhere among everyone. I didn't believe that I will actually find spy among Order members and Cullens, but I did... Love is cruelest thing that ever happened to me Severus." With help of Caius she sat up in bed and leaned on headboard.

For first time in history, Bella regretted knowing the truth. Every day reality gets worse and fact that not everybody can be saved was kicking hard in Bella's head. Her body was aching, covered in burns not even healing potions can erase. Good thing she is metamorphmagus. Mirror in corner of room reflected in how damaged state her body was. More than half of her hair was missing, it will grow again, but she looks hideous.

"So who is it?" Bella looked uncertain for moment not really sure if she should say it to others. This was personal matter.

"Carlisle's son... Edward."

* * *

'Fact that Edward is spy for Victoria was purely personal. Act of selfishness and idiocy. When Bella looked in his eyes and read his thoughts, she couldn't believe it. Of course she hid her surprise, she couldn't let emotions of hurt bring her down in room with members of Order, seer and empath. Edward Cullen betrayed his family and people who trusted him cause of Bella. It seems that all Bella's relationships end badly. Paul died, Draco thinks Bella died, Potter is rotten and Edward lied.

Ginger-douche developed huge obsession with Bella, he broke her heart, left her, found her again and betrayed everyone when he couldn't have her again. For months he stayed subtile, no one expected him to do things he planned, some stared believing that he gave up on Bella, how wrong they were. Cullen boy came up with sickening plan, he decided to kill everyone Bella loved so when she ended alone he would be only one left as option.

He agreed to spy for Victoria for simple reasons, no one could suspect him for anything. He came to Hogwarts as protection for Potter boy so it would be suspicious to disappear from grounds, he needed someone from outside. He fooled Victoria, being able to read her mind was allowing him to manipulate her. Edward made her believe that he despises Bella and wants to get rid of her, but not before making her suffer, he would kill his own family to have Bella in the end.

Plan was going smoothly. When Victoria finished her part of deal, he would kill her and get his happy ever after. First move was killing the Wolf Pack, then Draco Malfoy who according to Edward was huge threat, Edward would have killed all her friends, William, even Harry Potter only hope of winning war in favor of Light side. Edward didn't care for war, wizards should be killed, they are bunch of freaks. His Bella would be healed from that disease, that curse would be removed from her with one small bite.

Edward Cullen is big hypocrite, when Bella wanted to have eternal life with him he refused to change her and now he wants exactly that for her, eternity by his side.' Bella shivered on memory, how can someone think so coldly about killing every member of his family? Sure Bella wants to kill her parents, but this is different situation. Bella once loved that vampire, it was sickening. Bella finished showering and pulled on silky robe, she won't let that vampire kill anybody.

"What are you thinking about?" Caius' voice startled her upon enters chamber. He was only one left there and this was actually his chamber, he is great friend to her so she won't ask him to leave.

"Can't you guess?" She asked. Her feet stumbled one over other, tripping her in Caius' arms. "Erm... Thanks." As if she is weightless he lifted her in bed and laid down beside her.

"Cullen boy?" He leaned on his elbow. "Or Victoria? Either way you shouldn't worry, she discovered you secret, but she isn't going to use it against you. Redhead and Cullen boy will pay for hurting member of Volturi family." Man known as cruelest of three king reassured human girl.

"Okay, thank you." She kissed his cheek. "Um.. How long am I here?"

"It is two days since you woke, before that you were out for three days, it is 9th August now... Why?"

"Nothing important, just I wondered why Victor didn't come to see me yet." Bella replied.

"You don't remember much." Caius commented causing Bella to frow her brows. "Victor brought you here and grabbed Portkey to mission you told him about." Bella's face palled. "What?" Confused Caius asked.

"I had no mission for him Caius..."

"Sure you did, he left to follow Potter, Granger, Weasley and Malfoy."

"Call Demetri, Victor has five days ahead of us, we need to find him before someone else does!" Bella's erratic voice trembled she pulled herself from bed, threw silky robe on floor not caring that she is naked in front of married vampire and started dressing herself in clothing that wasn't even hers.

"Bella calm, down what is happening?" Vampire caught her by shoulders, she cried in pain, just another sign that she should stay in bed and rest.

"When we staged my capture, Victor disarmed me so if someone attacked me in Burrow mastery over my wand would be in hands of someone I trust, eventually I would freed myself and took mastery over my wand again! He has my wand with him! He fooled me! Call Demetri we have to hunt Victor down, he doesn't know what power he posses now!" Bella wiggled from Caius's grip and started searching for shoes when Caius's hands stopped her again.

"He fooled us all! Aro sent Demetri with him!"

* * *

Week later, when Bella started feeling better, it was time to return to Malfoy Manor. Bella was not fully recovered, but she managed to grow her hair again. She took Side-Along Apparition with Severus. She was still weak and Severus wanted her to regain her strength before using magic, it will also be harder now without wand, Bella will be forced to use wandless magic which will exhaust her. Alec and Jane Volturi took Side-Along apparation with Bellatrix.

"Don't worry Bella, we will find him and you will be safe again." Severus reassured her, Bellatrix was nodding her head.

"Safe? Are you two nuts? You two work as spies for over twenty years and if you think you are safe... Fine! I don't feel very safe at Manor. Heck I don't feel safe in my head! This is fucked up situation and I am scared, okay?" Bella ranted.

"You shouldn't be so worried Bella, we are with you." Jane tried to cheer Bella up, it wasn't succesful.

"You are fools if you don't fear him!" Bella's hands were shaking.

"Indeed fools." Snape said. " Calm yourself girl, we have no time for this." Coldness of Dumbledore's man was like cold shower for her. He was right. " Dark Lord is expecting you, whatever you did when he last time saw you made huge impact on him. Now what is story again?" Bella wondered about what Snape was talking, then she smacked her head.

"I kissed him!" Heads turned in her direction, good thing it was only Bella and four more beings around. "Err.. yeah." She tried not to blush. "So story... I went to Italy where I made friends with Vampire royalty, their liking for me caused them to become allies of Dark Lord." Embarrassed, confused girl turned into captivating arrogant girl who brushed off everybody with arrogance.

Snape nodded at her and group went on, soon they reached gate of Manor and Snape removed Muffliato Charm when they entered property. It was already evening and another meeting was today, it actually started and it is close to end. Bellatrix and Severus were fortunately excused for being late, but Bella, well she wasn't even invited, but Voldemort expected her. Surely he noticed her absence from Manor since he lives there and eats meal with everyone who lives at Manor.

"My Lord." Bellatrix and Severus properly greeted their Lord when entering Meeting room.

"How ya doing, Tom?" Bella followed inside. Death eater sighed, they adored young girl in their presence. She brought air of arrogance with her, Snape and Bellatrix mentally rolled their eyes, minute ago she was fretting, now she is perfect arrogant girl who talks to Dark Lord as if they led cows together to pasture.

"I was beginning to think you are avoiding me, Bella." Sounds that Voldemort made sounded like cat's purr. After hearing that Bella only found it proper to smile like a Cheshire cat.

Dark Lord was satisfied, he was captivated with girl. He spent almost two weeks without her presence, it could be said that he started missing her. He wanted to see her and question her about that kiss they shared. Voldemort, man who couldn't love somehow grew to like her and desire her. When she kissed him, he went to push her, but after some time without her he started wishing for more of her, of course he won't admit that to anyone.

"Great idea Tom, maybe I'll do that." She sat on her place, beside Voldemort and across Severus. "Now, I have some great news!" She announced enthusiastically. "My friends here..." She gestured on Jane and Alec. "Are vampires, members of Volturi clan." Voldemort's interest in Bella grew with every second. "I gathered some information and I know that they refused to be your allies in first war, but things change!"

"Why should I accept their alliance now if they refused me before?" He asked. It was exactly what Bella expected to happen. She came prepared.

"Because you know they are talented bunch. Jane could demonstrate it on someone... I was thinking Elizabeth." Woman shrunk in her seat.

"That won't be needed. Meeting is over. Narcissa show your guests their rooms. Bella..." He looked at girl who was totally uninterested in his words, she was picking her nails. "Stay."

Narcissa did as she was asked, Lucius decided to join her, he was probably wanting for opportunity to ran as far as he could from Voldemort. Slytherins left quickly, initially they, Elizabeth wanted word with their daughter, but Bellatrix made sure they kept at least ten foot distance from Bella. Meeting room was quickly emptied, it was only Dark Lord and Bella now. She was still focused on her nails and he was silently observing her, untill Bella decided that this is useless.

"Well since you ain't gonna speak, I am of to bed." She knew that he is going to stop her, but she is showing him that she is her own boss here.

"Sit down!" This was push and pull situation. He wanted to show her that he is boss. "I am done with listening your disrespectful tongue!"

"Well, if you say so... " She shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. "Tommy, you actually know that big-bad-pure-blood like you can kill me with two words, right?" She leaned on table. "Of course you know, but you want something from me... Hmm."

Evil smirk plastered Voldemort's face, he was maybe concerned with her, thought of her as threat, but now he was glad that he was wrong. For once, he knew something she didn't. In past Bella's nose seemed to be in everybody's business, but it looks like change is in the air. She didn't know truth about his blood, she didn't know that his blood is partly dirty, she didn't know he is half-blood. He visibly relaxed, it was hard not to notice for Bella.

"I want you to join my ranks, accept mark and enjoy my trust in you." He purred again. He changed his appearance to younger and handsome version of himself that he knew Bella liked, for sake of winning her over of course. His long fingers caressed skin of her left forearm where Dark Mark would be burned.

"Wishing for my loyalty..." She smiled, her tone sounding seducing while softly caressing his lips with tip of her finger. Fingers of her other hand found their way in his hair and brough his head down. With his head on her level, she leaned forward to kiss him, but this time Dark Lord was faster and up to take the lead in kiss. He pulled her closer to him, hungrily savouring her taste. Strawberries. It was so long since he kissed someone and experienced attraction to someone. He wanted to devour her, his tongue was fighting for dominance, his hands tugging her sides, his fingers enjoying softness of her bare tights. Slowly her hand stopped his lips from kissing her any further. "Acting like Hufflepuff." She taunted and pushed pass him.

"Your Gryffindor bravery won't take you far!" She already disappeared from his sight so he wasn't sure if she heard him.

"Maybe, but Rawenclaw brains will. Don't fret over it Tommy, in the end I am Slytherin." She called. Review.

* * *

**Leave some love for me! Yey, I don't know if you will like this, but I know I do... Arabella is left powerless without her wand and Victor is actually working for her. Edward is spy! Snape is spy! - You knew that! Bellatrix is spy! Volutris made alliance with Voldy? Huh... leave some comments... And do you read reviews of other, Gwen is always leaving some juicy stuff.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	9. And then again, she married you

**And then again, she married you**

_'Secrets make us safe." Isabella Marie Slytherin_

* * *

**Three updates in three days, I think of myself as amazing person... Kidding.**

**HPOV **

"Why are we here exactly?" I asked Malfoy who was leading us in building of orphanage.

"Many reasons." He responded. _Oh, yeah Malfoy, that totally helped, git._ "First, I am pure-blood, I don't go among muggles so this is actually only place I went on my own. Second..." He turned to face me. "Did you even know Bella? She was living mystery, secrets kept her safe...It is possible that she hid something in her old room." Well I had to agree.

No light was turned on in building of Wools' orphanage, building was empty. For orphanage that was strange, I mean where is everybody? It looked horrible from outside, but when we entered it, it was even worse and Bella lived her for years... I thought my life with Dursleys was hard, obviously I'm git, this is so much worse than Dursleys. Paint was falling down from walls, papers were all around place and I think I saw blood at some point while going to floor where Bella's room was.

"How come there is no one here?" Hermione asked, Malfoy shrugged.

"You probably don't want to know, Granger, it won't do you any good... 11, 12, 13! Here we are." He unlocked several locks to open doors.

"Don't be a git, Malfoy tell us." Ron was curious just like Hermione and me. My gut told me that we won't like what we hear.

"I assume you noticed blood around..." He leaned on wood in doorway. That it really blood?! What happened here? "Orphanage was closed when caregiver Mrs. Rogers was killed she was squib, few days later her son Sebastian was stabbed to death with scissors, but he was wizard... Ministry suspected Bella." My stomach flipped.

Malfoy decided to ignore us and entered room on his own. Did Bella really kill them? I think she did... I knew that she is able to kill, she admitted killing her sister, yet Arabella is actually alive. Arabella said the she is better than Bella because Bella couldn't bear murder... That is true, I think that I know Bella well enough to know that if she killed anybody guilt would eat her alive, that was happening, I felt something eating Bella when she came to me on New Year's day.

Bella's room was... worse than Cupboard Under the Stairs in which I slept until I was eleven. It was bigger, but walls were bare. Grids were on windows, something my room which wasn't cupboard had too until Weasleys took them down with help of Flying Ford Anglia. Floor was covered with pieces of glass and paint, there was even yellow police tape, along with feathers from destroyed pillows. I guess locks on doors where there to prevent entering place where murder happened I assume.

"There was a girl named Bella who lied to save you all." Hermione read caption written on wall beside bed.

"Isn't that last part of song Arabella sang?" Ron noticed.

"Oh, it is Weasley! You know what that means?" Ron shrugged, Malfoy patted Ron's shoulder. "Dear friend that means that Blond demon we left to burn was here."

"But why was she here?" Hermione asked, her eyes observing every surface in room.

"For same thing we came her, to collect... Or leave us trap, be careful." Malfoy warned.

We were careful since then. Malfoy suggested searching through room, but we didn't know for what exactly we were looking for. Hermione and Malfoy searched desk, Ron and I went through closet, looked at every shelf, under closet, on top of it and behind it. Malfoy levitated bed, searched under mattress, ripped mattress and what is left of pillows and in the end found nothing. Room was in even bigger mess now. Hermione suggest we leave, but while walking out she stumbled and fell by Malfoy' feet.

"What is up with you, Granger? After years of me suggesting that you are bellow me, dirt... You finally took my words seriously. Guess what? I don't care about it anymore, Granny baked cookies and we ate the." He honored us with sarcasm and offered Hermione hand to pull her up.

"Seriously Malfoy, don't he a - ..." Hermione's voice trailed of, she noticed something. "Look! This part of parquet is marked with number... Hmm... Seven?"

"Move Granger." She obeyed. Malfoy kneeled down and tapped on parquet, piece of wood levitated up. There was hole in floor, something only Bella could remember to do. "Got you! " He grabbed something from hole. "Come on, I can show you this later, now I suggest we leave. I yet have to wash my mouth from that annoying bitch. No surprise Dark Lord kept her, she can kill someone by annoying person."

"Call him Voldemort, Malfoy. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." I totally quoted what Dumbledore once said to be. Malfoy's response was surprising.

"I would be damned if I don't fear him Potter. I will stick with my way, I was afraid before and I am afraid now, no matter how I call him." He didn't even sneer at me.

Night fell, so there wasn't many people on streets, but those who were gave us confused looks. We need to change from our robes so we went in Cafe nearby. Luchino Caffe, I was already there once, it was small and shabby, with a light layer of grease on all the Formica-topped tables. Waitress served, Ron, Mione and me ordered something that should be coffee, but it was foamy, greyish liguid, Malfoy went safe with cola, he shared that he tried that once while hanging with Bella, he liked taste.

"So what was that hidden in Bella's room?" I asked, there would be no hard if waitress heard, she wouldn't understand what we are talking about, also she was wearing earbuds and humming some song.

"Dumbledore left me memories, right? Well Minister, rest his soul, Scrimgeour said that memories can't be seen, but... there was six bottles and on each there is one word engraved..."

"Hidden message!" Hermione proclaimed.

"Yes, thank you very much for interrupting me, Granger." Hermione's cheeks went redder than Ron's hair. "You see, memories are not only Dumbledore's I assume, he left Bella nothing, but he left something to us. Granger I believe you have our stuff?" Hermione gestured on her small bag.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, we needed to be prepared for everything. Malfoy came to me day ago saying that he wants to join us on hunt, so I packed our and his belongings..." Hermione was explaining. Meanwhile two men entered cafe, they were dressed in uniforms of mailman, somehow they looked very suspicious.

"Down!" I yelled, they had wands, death eaters found us. "Stupefy."

"Petrificus Totalus!"

A brief skirmish was the result, and it left the café something of a mess, as a table was blown up by Expulso charm. Two death eaters were brought down easily. Malfoy was quite skilled fighter, he explained that with death eater training. Malfoy checked who death eater are, he recognised them as Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle, both knew Malfoy who wasn't under Polyjuice potion since we left orphanage, so Hermione modified their memories. Ron suggested killing them for what they did to Moody.

"Were should we go now? Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked, eager to leave.

"Weasley, I thought you weren't as thick as Crabbe and Goyle, it is to dangerous. Death eaters took over Hogwarts, what makes you think Leaky Cauldron is safe?" Malfoy sneered, even Ron' ears went red.

* * *

We apparated to Forest of Dean, Hermione suggested it, she went on camping trip with her parents here for summer holidays, also Hagrid was born near forest where he developed his strong West Country accent. Ron and I have set up the Perkin's tent, same in which we stayed during Quidditic World Cup. Hermione cast enchantments around tent to conceal us from the Death Eaters who are now looking for me. Malfoy was helping Hermione with enchantments, he knows what death eaters know.

"Malfoy can you finish what you started in cafe?"

"If you say so my favourite muggleborn. Sit down kids!" Malfoy was quite enthusiastic.

"Malfoy you are child here, I am older than all of you!" Hermione playfully smacked his shoulder. Ron was growling in corner. He didn't like how relaxed Hermione acted around Malfoy.

"Weaselbee, calm down. I won't take Granger from you, Bella is dead, but she had me smitten since second year, that won't change soon. Now Granger, bring you bag and sit your ass down. Weaselbee and Potter, gentlemen, please sit down. "

Ron, Hermione and me sat on bench by table and Malfoy was across us, but not sitting, he was leaning on tables surface. Hermione placed small beaded handbag on tabled ahead of as and started rummaging through it. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, some maroon socks, and the silvery Invisibility Cloak... She gave the fragile-looking bag a little shake and it echoed like a cargo hold as a number of heavy objects rolled around inside it. When Hermione finally found bottles with memories Malfoy was annoyed as hell.

"Here." Hermione handed him six bottles. He pulled on more bottle from his pocket.

"As I said earlier every bottle is engraved..." He lined them on table. "Till now I was missing one, knowing Bella she made something only someone who really knew her could open. Me." He smiled, I wanted to smack him. He adored pinning on my nose that I didn't really know Bella at all. "Also I know that Bella gives only one chance, that is why I didn't risk with trying to open it sooner without final word." He explained.

"What is message?"

"There...Spell...Is..Mastered...Have... I... Never. " He read word from each bottle, putting them in right order. "There is spell I have never mastered." He gazed up on us.

"Do you know which spell it is?" I asked.

"Do you have pensive stacked in that bag of yours, Granger?" He totally ignored me, I should expect that from git like him.

"Umm... Yes, I packed it if we opened memories..." Hermione replied.

"Very well Granger. Obliviate."

* * *

**Yeah, three updates in three days. This chapter isn't much, but I am finally making some use of items Dumbledore left to Draco and eventually others. As you can see I am not exactly following original plot of Harry Potter... Yes that is about it, I have nothing else to say. Maybe leave me some love...**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	10. Arabella, Turning Point

**Arabella, Turning Point**

**3rdPOV**

_"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" - Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

Okay everybody who reviews will get sneak peek for next chapter (if you are logged ofc)... I won't be able to update very soon cause I am taking trip with my friends to seaside of beautiful Adriatic see, did anybody ever visit Dubrovnik, Croatia? I did and it was amazing, going back there...

Some comments got me freaked out... If you recognize yourself as someone who left me some of those comments or sent me PM, well I am not glad that you are threatening to kill me... Just so you know if I had wand I would strike you with killing curse right away, I wouldn't spend my time on Imperio and Crucio... Obliviate might do...

Four days - for updates...

Does anybody want Draco's POV?

Songs for chapter... Alex Clare - Too close and Poison and Wine - The Civil Wars

"Severus, lower me down." Bella was trying hard to stay calm. "I just had nightmare, nothing major.I am completely fi-..." Unfortunately Severus Snape wasn't feeling reasonable today.

"Don't you dare to say you are fine.."

"But I am!"

"You tried to dig your eyes out of sockets!" Anger was getting best of usually calm, boring, uninterested man.

Bella wasn't fine. Her face was covered with scratches, they were deep and bloody. Condition of 'trapped inside mind' was becoming her everyday reality. Her actions were induced by pure madness. Malfoy's room in which she was staying had Silencio charm placed so no one could hear her loud screams, but those who patrolled by her bed started to worry about their eardrums. Her mind was betraying her and no one could do anything to stop it, state of her mind is qualified as weak.

"Well, I assure you it won't happen again! Untie me!"

Severus was on patrol for night, Bella was sleeping calmly just until half hour ago. Severus hoped that she will get through at least one night without panick attack and nightmares, unfortunately that didn't yet happen. They returned from mission late and Bella was okay until half past seven, then she stared screaming bloody murderer and tried to dig her eyes out, girl didn't want to see horrors anymore. It took several tries before Severus finally woke her. She was chained to the wall since.

"You killed nine people this week, just three yesterday! It will happen again and we both know it!" He was damn right, but Bella couldn't have him win this argument. "You are master of magic, so called Pure-blood royalty, Slytherin Princess, but your tiara is constantly falling. I don't know if you are right person for this anymore, you are in black water, got too deep, water already reached your throat and you forgot to swim." Snape wasn't angry anymore he was just disappointed.

"Are you doubting me Snape? Do you think I am not good enough for this task, are you telling me that, Snape?" Bella only called Severus by his last name when she was angry or in distress, this time in was hurt that he no longer believed that she can carry out the task.

"Do you know why Victor ran off with your wand?" He ignored her previous whining. She didn't answer. "Because he wants to keep you safe..."

"I can protect myself from others!" Sneered at him.

"I am not questioning your skills. I am worried that there is no one who can keep you safe from you. You are your greatest enemy now, you are completely mad." Man like Snape had his demons, but he knew how to fight them off, he wasn't sure if Bella did...

"I am mad since I was born, we won't even discuss that, at least I am beautiful." She unsuccessfully tried to joke.

"There is nothing beautiful about person you are now. You took your sisters name, but you are empty of emotions. You changed drastically, you are way too dark to be Isabella. Walls are closing in around you, you are suffocating because you think no one cares -..."

"It is true! No one cares for me, those I love are better dead. I am always alone, always was. I grew up in orphanage, no one gave me love. I had no parents..." She was shaking her head frantically, trying to shake away tears that were forming in corners of her eyes.

"Potter had no parents too, but somehow he turned into better person you are now!" Both stood silent, Bella's eyes instantly became dry. She couldn't believe what he just said that, Severus Snape, himself couldn't believe what he said.

"Release me, Snape" Her voice became hard, Severus knew better than not to obey. She was lowered steady on ground. "I see we no longer share same interest, I want you to leave and not question any of my actions or things will get ugly for you. I don't need you, heck I don't need anybody, you can say than to Bellatrix and Lucius. I managed on my own for years, it won't be problem in future." She turned his back to him, making her bed although elves would usually do it for her.

"I didn't mean it like that, you have to understand that..." Bella didn't want to hear word he had to say.

"I don't need to understand anything, Snape. You clearly don't understand that I am fighting in war I cannot win. On one side love and on other me... I grew tired of constantly being pushed around, can you understand that?" She smiled widely, it was fake and cold smile that wasn't looking for sympathy. "I will take some time to sort my priorities, somehow I feel that big change is going to happen in my life very soon."

Severus couldn't put finger on it, but he surely could feel. Young woman ahead of him frightened him, he never saw anybody acting so cold, maybe Voldemort, but that comparison wasn't calming his nerves. Something very dark just consumed Bella, something in her snapped. Severus knew from her smile that change that is about to happen won't be pleasant, this was warning. While leaving Severus realised, she doesn't know how to fight off her demons, so she welcomes them.

"Dark Lord will be expecting you on breakfast. I will send Bellatrix to help you get ready. Potions you required will be delivered to you before I leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, you should consider coming." Severus knew that this battle was lost, but he had to try, right?

" Your potioneer skills won't be needed anymore, nor that nor Bellatrix's help. Therefore, I have no desire to return to place where everybody wants me dead, thank you very much. I suggest you to leave now, I'll be down in minute." She dismissed him.

Bella always had voice of leader, but did she know that her leadership was leading her right into her own destruction? Answer to that question won't be answered in long time, many people will die by her hand, well wand if she finds Victor, before question finally gets the answer, many will be left in grief. Meanwhile Bella greatest worry in world was what to wear, for someone as young as her that would be normal worry, but for someone as mature as she is, it was childish, yet it was good distraction.

Bella picked beautiful, eye-piercing red dress made of finest silk from trunk she kept under bed. Bold color choice was here only to show who her boss is, nobody. With time that was unstoppable, she learnt that Dark Lord truly despises color of Gryffindor house, unless color is seen in freshly draw blood. She quickly wrote letter and had owl deliver it. She healed her face with simple healing spell, removed all scratches she had over body. At breakfast she kept her distance from Snape, she was quite entertained by sitting across Tom.

"Bella daughter dear..." Elizabeth once again tried to make amends with her daughter.

"Elizabeth..." Bella smiled, she was tiny spar of hope in Elizabeth eyes, she needed to quench it immediately. "I told you to restrain yourself with calling me daughter of yours."

"You can not change our blood, Bella." That comment came from Voldemort, how hypocritical.

"True." She had to agree on this. "Still, Elizabeth is no mother of mine, I would rather have my blood dirty than accept someone fake as Elizabeth for mother." Bella's eyes were engendering Elizabeth.

It took just seconds for Elizabeth to ask to excused, somehow woman that never moved single finger had some business to finish. Bella forced herself not to laugh, she liked playing with that woman, pissing her off, but at moment she was playing bigger game. Satisfied with herself she returned to eating her toast with strawberry jam, here and there she sipped her tea and turned page in Daily Prophet, there was not many surprises, maybe fact that Rita Skeeter was still writing for it, other news were about Undesirable No. 1.

"Ain't I popular..." She muttered to no one, but herself. "How come Skeeter is still living?" She asked.

"Is there anything to your dislike?" Bella handed newspaper to him, open at certain page. "The other Slytherin gril." Voldemort read caption of advertisement for biography written by Rita Skeeter.

"This is mockery! Book should be called differently, I am only Slytherin girl!" She was fuming.

Rita Skeeter wrote many biographies in last few months. For example, Rita wrote The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore,, though it ran nine-hundred pages in length, Skeeter completed the book only four weeks after Dumbledore's death. The book was rated with five stars by the Daily Prophet. In a sneak peek in the Daily Prophet, there was a whole chapter on the Dumbledore/Potter relationship. In article, she commented on the speculation that Harry may have been involved with Dumbledore's murder.

Other biography that set Arabella fuming was biography about Isabella. Biography Undesirable was so long that it was published in two parts, Unwanted Child of Destiny, Isabella Marie Swan and Devoted Life of Death Eater at Heart, Isabella Marie Slytherin, both books had over thousand of pages. The books contained some controversial, though partially true, revelations, mostly gossip. Rita Skeeter won't be along living much more, newest The Other Slyterin girl just gave Bella another reason for killing her off.

"Have you yet met my snake?" Voldemort asked her while they were left alone in privacy of his office.

"Which one, I bet both of them are quite... long." She purred and bit her lip. Her comment was quite suggestive.

"Oh... indeed. Wonderful creature..." His fingers caressed her lips swollen from biting. "Nagini!"

Bella found it quite amusing that Dark Lord was being Tom just around her. She must be very special since his looks changed from snake-like features just for her. Body of Tom Riddle was handsome, tall, with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark eyes, there is no trace of the Gaunt family in his face. He was always good looking boy, his good looks continued to increase as he grew older, and he cunningly used them to charm many. In past he have fooled many with his charms, now he was trying to do same to Bella.

Bella was smarter than that, after all she used same tactics too. Arabella and Isabella looked awfully alike, main difference was their hair, Arabella's was curly and Isabella's just wavy. Both had features that could easily be compared with angels. Like Riddle, their good looks continued to increase as sisters grew older. Luckily for both of them, they inherited their looks from their father, Elizabeth Carrow was just ostensibly beauty, Elizabeth's true self was hidden well with many charms and glamours.

"I saw snake at meeting after we tried to catch Potter, but I hadn't know Nagini is sucha important..."She searched for right word. "Being in your life."

"One of most important." Bella smiled, she made sure she remembers that for future. Voldemort mouthed something and earned hiss from snake which was yet not to be seen.

"She certainly is if you speak of her so highly." Dark Lord made himself comfortable on leather couch.

The soft voice seemed to hiss on even after Voldemort had stopped mouthing. Hissing grew louder, something heavy could be heard sliding across the floor beneath the table. The huge snake emerged to climb slowly up Voldemort's couch. It rose, seemingly endlessly, and came to rest across Voldemort's shoulders, its neck the thickness of a man's thigh, its eyes, with their verticle slits for pupils, unblinking. Voldemort stroked the creature absently with long thin fingers.

"Are you a speaker, Bella?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, unlike my sister and half-brother this rare gift bypassed me." She joined her finger with Dark Lords and stroked Nagini's head.

"That really is unfortunate..." He said so it sounded thoughtful. "Come here." He pulled her in his lap.

"Can you tell me about her?" Bella's eyes were focused on Nagini, she was giving her gentle strokes.

"What would you like me to tell you?"

"Anything." She lifted her gaze, Voldemort found his eyes somehow lost in her silver orbs.

They spent time together, seated on luxurious piece of furniture Malfoy family owned. Dark Lord wanted to Bella close and he was willing to share some stories about Nagini with her. He would speak to snake and then translate it to Bella. While he was speaking Bella would of often giggle like school girl. After some time Nagini left them alone, snake was intelligent to do so. Also Voldemort is able to communicate with her silently and across great distances, so he told her to leave.

Bella's hands were wrapped in his hair, it was so soft under her touch. She was stroking hairs on nape of his neck when he roughly pulled her head down and kissed her. Voldemort couldn't have her teasing anymore, he grew tired of her silly games, he wanted her now, it was simple as that. He was attracted to her, that was unquestionable, they were so alike. He was tugging her hair while trying to gain better access to her tasty lips. His mouth mercilessly claimed her mouth, his nails were digging in her sides.

"Tom." She almost cried in pain, yet she couldn't have him think of her as weak.. She was hit with Sectumsempra on mission yesterday and his nails dig just in place where curse hit her. Death eater that performed curse while trying to attack one order member was one of three persons she killed yesterday, only because he missed his target and hurt her. Curse just brushed her hip.

"I despise this dress... this color..." He drew lines on thin material, silk snapped under his touch.

Dress was no longer dress, just pieces of cloth put on to cover her body. He pulled her head up by hair roughly, he liked noises she made while he was biting on her neck, leaving marks and sucking her collarbone. She was responsive to his touch, arching her back and returning favors. She had him where she wanted him, weak under her touch. It was dangerous game, but she knew how rules apply. After all this was bigger than just a game of throne, one of them will end in blood.

Dark Lord pushed offending pieces of something that was one considered clothing and revealed beautiful pale skin. He pushed her legs at either side of his so she was straddling him. She felt his erection pressed on her inner thigh, he was man after all. She let out satisfied moan as Tom grazed her brest. She was smarter than let him have what he wanted, she had her fun and now was time for run. She pushed him away, stood up and gave him chaste kiss on cheek.

"No matter what you think I am still a Lady, Tom." She left him alone in office, once more Voldemort was left wanting more.

* * *

"I gave Elizabeth, that woman who calls herself my mother necklace today. I told her it is my gift to her as apology for my earlier behavior... She think that I am considering forgiving her for leaving me in orphanage, she is wrong. She'll be mad before dawn. I don't understand why she tries so hard, why can't he be like Kelsey? I mean he is keeping his distance, he only cares that our family stays pure and that is about it. What do you think?" No reply came so she continued talking.

"Also Severus and I had fight, he thinks I am mad. He says that I am not up to task, that I chose to follow dark path... What do you think Burbage."

"Burbage?" She called again.

Bella was sitting on cold floor by cell where Charity Burbage, former Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts was placed in, witch whose life Bella decided to prolong over a month ago. Since Bella had no one to talk to she went downstairs to Malfoy cellar, where captives were held. She was telling her story to Burbage who wasn't even listening her, she would only make some sound when Bella stopped talking to breathe. When Bella didn't hear Burbage respond, she unlocked her cell.

"Alohomora."

She entered cell and found Burbage curled on floor in furthest corner from cell opening. Food she carried down with her and gave to Burbage was untouched. As she went closer to woman, mixed stink of dirt, blood and sweat grew stronger. Burbage was dirty, yellow in face, her clothing was dirty, covered in her own vomit. Burbage's blond hair was greasy and black of dust. Bella went closer to her and bent down, she couldn't hear womans breathing and her eyes were closed.

"Wonderful, truly wonderful. You died on me." Bella's face was freed from sneer while saying it. Bella didn't care to check her pulse, make sure she is dead. She left her cell and locked it. She figured if Charity Burbage really died, in few days her stink will alert somebody and her body will be removed from cell.

"Sister..." Imaginary figure reached for her arm.

Bella's hallucinations grew stronger with every new murder. For of her sister looked more alive than ever. She had rosy color on her cheeks, beautiful pink lips and her favourite clothing pieces on. White summer dress with silver details and green wedges, with hair in high pony tail, it was perfect outfit for summer party. Bella felt electricity shoot through her, something that sent shivers through her body and brought huge surprise, yet it was only small touch.

"How are you doing this?" Bella uttered. She could touch her sister, her hand weren't grasping through air. "You are dead."

"I am, but your memory of me is alive. I am getting stronger... or at least this hallucination is, this is not really happening..."

"I am mad." Bella figured.

"Yes and no. I am here only because you want me to be." Hallucination spoke softly.

"Why would I want you here? You are..."

"I am dead, not blind or useless, I know when my sister needs me and you do. You crave someone's company, it is okay to feel lonely. You are playing dangerous game, sister." Blond girl smiled to comfort other blond girl, her thumb drawing lines on her palm.

"Do you think that I took wrong path to follow?" Bella asked.

"We both know you did..." Bella frowned. "But if your path leads to light in the end, who am I to judge?"

"Line between good or bad was always thin for me. I crossed it when I stepped in shoes of villan instead of victim." That was undeniable, pure truth.

"There's a fine line between love and hate, sister. Try not to cross it." Blond girl started fading somehow, hallucination was nearing the end. "I almost forgot, with all lies you told... You being the Lady is greatest one. Tommy thinks you are virgin now, I find that hilarious. I hope that you know what you are doing." She almost faded completely.

"I do. Can you promise me something?" Fading silhouette nodded. "Keep my demons away."

"I'll try."

"You will come back to me again, right?"

"Always."

Bella found herself passes on cold floor in cellar, few feet away from Burbage's cell. She briefly remembered what just happened, but even in distress she knew that her time is just yet to come. She is young and powerful, we cannot forget mad and we certainly cannot forget dark. She decided that she will do her very best to survive this war, she will become selfish and spoiled as every pure-blood should be, she will get everything she wants. Blond girl was way too dark to be Isabella, that is why she is... Arabella.

* * *

**As you can see I enjoy tangling everything even further. I had great fun while writing this chapter, somehow it didn't exhaust me. Voldy and Arabella are having more and more fun with each new chapter as you see. Arabella and Isabella are still loving sisters as you see, no matter that one is murdered and other murderer. Leave some love...**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	11. In your memory

**In your memory**

**HPOV**

**"It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities. " Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

Song Ane Brun- 10 Seconds

Please comment on this one... It is little extreme...

After saying Obliviate, nothing big actually happened. Engraved word changed to labels. Seven bottles labeled with seven names. S.S., L.M. , B.L., D.M., A.H.S., I.M.S., and one bottle labeled only with Bella. Hermione pulled Pensieve from her beaded bag and set it on table. Although Dumbledore said that Malfoy should open them after war, we decided to see them now and together. We picked memory we found in orphanage, bottle labeled Bella and entered memory.

_At first memory consisted of flashes of colors, fast moves and then thud. We were seeing everything from Bella's perspective, Bella in memory was just pushed downstairs by middle-aged woman, probably care giver who later cut of Bella's finger and pushed her head in mirror. Memory changed in flashes showed different people, time, but always same place, orphanage. In one small part of memory we saw Blaise and three Slytherins together, before Bella even started Hogwarts, before they knew or cared for parents that left them behind._

_"I am not mad."_

_We watched Dumbledore introducing Bella to wizarding world, she responded to everything like Voldemort when he was eleven year old, I saw many memories of him so I knew. In next second we were watching teary goodbye between sisters and only moments later Bella on Hogwarts express just before meeting us... shaking hands with Malfoy, he met her first. Being sorted in Gryffindor, noticing Zabini before first ever transfiguration class, them making magical bond, falling from broom... Memories flew faster to fourth year._

_"You know nothing about my family, Mudblood. And I don't trust you, you could obliviate me when I am leave..." Malfoy from memory was saying._

___"... I didn't use charm on anyone since. I could try to obliviate you, but I don't hate you enough to cause you sucha demise."_

_Commotion in McGonagall's office when three of four champions held took her as most precious person in their life, Yule Ball, kissing Fred, dancing with almost every guy and Malfoy. Older Gryffindor student teaching her wandless magic and self defense, staying in Hogwarts for summer, becoming prefect, admitting that she damned Lockhart for life, Malfoy taking care of Bella after Umbridge's wrath, him kissing her for first time and earning slap. Their progressing friendship and relationship._

_"I am Gryffindor mudblood and I just lost my virginity to Slytherin Ice Prince who is pure-blood and hate my kind." She was explaining while Malfoy was playing with strands of her black hair._

_"First of all, you are muggle-born, second that are just labels and third I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_Many argument they had, insults which stopped or weren't based on blood purity. Calling each other by their first name, becoming really close friends. Dating, admitting love to each other, consuming their relationship, hiding it from everyone or they thought. Bella dueling with death eaters in Ministry, taking prophecy, Lucius and Bellatrix saving Bella in Department of Mysteries, Bella's memory being wiped first time by Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy ending in Azkaban and story getting darker._

_"Mother sent me letter, Dark Lord wants me to become one of them..." Memory of Malfoy crying over his life in Bella's embrace._

_"Shhh... You won't become one of them, I promise you. Mark doesn't make man a death eater, their actions do. We could always run away, you and me."_

_Memory lead us back to orphanage after fifth year. Great shock of discovering that Arabella's step parents died and greatest shock of all Arabella's fake death. Lucius Malfoy saved Bella twice that year, but no one could save Bella from upcoming darkness. We witnessed Bella's first kill, sloppy memory wiping that destroyed relationship she had with Draco, great sacrifice she made for love, being stripped of magic, two years of Forks, fucking that guy who taught her wandless magic. _

_It went on and on, suffering from heartache cause of Ginger douche, getting magic back, fucking that guy again, leaving Forks, Obilivating, __fucking Victor Krum, meeting some people, witches and vampires, pissing of vampire so he would bite her, drink Love Potion from her blood, making vampires do everything she wanted them to do, becoming part of Volturi family, finding Karkaroff, putting Horcrux around her neck. Returning to Hogwarts, not knowing about her relationship with Malfoy... _

_"No...No..no,no,no,no,no..!"_

_Memories flashed from on to another. Hogwarts seemed like big blur... It was very confusing, in one flash Bella was at Hogwarts and in other somewhere else. Malfoy, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Edward, Flint, Zabini, William... our faces couldn't be seen, we all looked faceless in memory which was showing us madness. Next flash showed just Bella, running through corridor chasing after someone with blond hair, opening door to enter room, founding herself on edge of cliff and falling in despair and appearing in white room with nothing inside._

_"I know that now when you are watching this, I am dead. I'm sorry if my death caused you grief, but it was destined to happen." Malfoy, Mione, Ron and e exchanged confused looks. This is suicide-goodbye note- memory._

_"I didn't exactly know when will it happen, but it couldn't be stopped. I was dying for years now... I survived attempts of __many who tried to kill me, but I knew that my end is near. I... I discussed this with Dumbledore, he was dying too. You may think that Dumbledore didn't care for me, you are wrong her cared more than any of you will ever know...__" She smiled. "Eventually you will, when war is ended."_

_"By this time, I am sure that you met my sister... Arabella and she is different. Everything you know about her is fa -..." Bella's voice trailed of._

_Bella was blinking frantically. Her whole form seemed unstable, her features were flickering. In second white space of nothing disappeared, lights went off. We couldn't do anything, this is just memory, things in it already happened... After what seemed only moment, we all heard laughing voice of person we all despised,Arabella. Everything was black, but there was something that was illuminating features of Blond demon that took Bella's place._

_"Hello." She greeted us. "I assume you are not happy to see me here, right? I can almost hear insults you prepared for me... Selfish, uncaring, manipulative, self-centered, pretentious, idiotic, whining, little bitch... Just like Malfoy called Bella." She laughed, her eyes gazing up, it looked like she was looking right at us._

_Out of nowhere big screen appeared __behind her__. Arabella smiled wickedly and snapped her fingers. On screen behind her she played out memory of Malofy bringing Bella apple, pinning her to wall, saying that she is the most most selfish, uncaring, manipulative, self-centered, pretentious, idiotic, whining little bitch he ever met, calling her empty and with no personality. Furthermore there was also showed how he threw her to wall and how Bella almost killed him._

_"Well that was close wasn't it?" Arabella in memory mocked._

_"It is really shame that you can't argue back, you know? But don't worry, I won't taunt you anymore Drakie Poo, relationship you had with Bella was epic, love with no boundaries... But then again Slytherins can't exactly love." She laughed. Arabella in memory was frightening, while talking looking at each of us although we are not part of memory, we just entered memory._

_ " Now the fun part, Harry Potter, The Chosen One, one who is destined to defeat Dark Lord, or Tommy as I call him... Hmmmhhh.. You were first to throw stone on Belly-B... Sucha shame, when I was younger I listened stories about you and how good friend you are... She had big crush on you" She shook her head. "It is really theatrical since I killed my own sister, but I want revenge for what you did... Just think about it, if there was no you she wouldn't be so dead... she would be death eater, like myself... Very alive one." _I wanted out of this memory, we all did_._

_"I know you want to get away from this, but you can't until I say memory is over. Now I will show effect that Family Curse has on us. You noticed that Bella is little mad, it was actually more than little, now didn't you Potter? " She acted as if she is waiting for my answer._

_"I know you will appreciate it. Enjoy your stay, Chosen, One."_

_Arabella disappeared, usually I am glad for that, but this time I know that things from memory that will be shown are not nice. Memory lead us to dark street, Bella was black haired at this point. She was meeting with man, we never actually saw his face, but he had Dark Mark on his forearm, man gave her Horcrux Locket and left. She left minute after him and went in another dark alley, stopped, quickly turned around and yelled Avada Kedavra. Jugson, death eater followed her and she killed him in cold blood._

_"Two." We heard Arabella's voice, but didn't see her._

_Meanwhile, scene moved to green scenery, Bella was somewhere in forest. She was dodging trees while running away from something. Her forehead was bleeding nasty and she was wandless. Suddenly something rammed into her, hit sent her flying. Bella was on clearing, pinned ground, red eyed vampire with dreadlocks was smiling at seeing her, he recognized her as Bella Swan. She immobilized his body and killed him with simple touch. Laurent came after Bella as a scout for Victoria, he was burned alive.  
_

_"Three." Arabella voice echoed._

_Bella just apparated to Volterra, Italy. At square, there was fountain and clock tower which was ringing noon. Bella was searching for something, and it seems she found it when group of tourists followed beautiful tour guide, vampire. Bella was slowly following them, staying behind only because tourists are actually dinner. When she had location of headquarters, she left, but returned back later. Bella spoke in fluent Italian with secretary Ginanna who refused to appoint her meeting with Volturi kings. Bella made her slit her throat, hungry vampires finished job._

_"Four."_

_This time, still black haired Bella was passing through Seattle, she was searching for Victoria with few members of Volturi coven. Someone explained me once that Victoria is gifted, she knows how to avoid danger, when to run. Volturi were informed that Victoria is building new born army in Seattle, but when they came there army and Victoria already left. Bella found three vampires that were left behind, Fred Bree and Diego, she tortured them with Cruciatus curse for information, when she discovered they knew nothing, she killed them._

_"Five, six, seven." Arabella's voice in background was counting how many people Bella killed._

_Murder that followed was done with no good reason, not that there is good reason to ever kill. She killed Albanian peasant that pronounced her name wrong with Albanian accent._

_"Eight._

_"__While passing through forest of Dean, she stumbled on Snatcher Camp, she killed two on patrol._

_"Nine. Ten."_

_On night of full moon, Bella found herself alone in forest. There was loud howl and transformed werewolf appeared in front of her. Bella mutter something about Children of the moon and __Caius. She saw something familiar in his eyes that provoke her to kill him. She used Cruciatus curse until he changed to human form again. Werewolf was associated with Greyback, Bella used spell that ripped him to shreds, blood was everywhere, it was brutal, but true brutality wasn't even shown., _

_"Eleven"_

_Next murder confused us, we didn't see Bella, but Arabella. She was in _Knockturn Alley, _just entering Borgin and Burkes. She questioned Borgin about vanishing cabinets with help of Imperious curse, when she found out how to repair cabinet, she made him drink one of poisons he had in stock. She apparated away and her features changed original, it was Bella after all._

_"Twelve."_

_Murder of Rodolphus Lestrange explained why Bellatrix was acting cheerful on Christmas Eve. This is probably best gift she ever received for Christmas._

_"Thirteen."_

_Yells, torture, glass shattering. Bella hunted down two vampires who were working for Victoria, vampire who wants Bella dead. We found out that someone was spying at Bella at Hogwarts, duo she caught were just messengers, but they, desperate to save their lives, told Bella that spy is someone close to her and Order._

_"Fourteen, fifteen."_

_There was funeral in Forks, Bella metamorphmaged into local girl. After ceremony she apparated to London, Wool's orphanage. Bella changed to her black-haired-self, for unknown reason there was no one except one woman there. Bella wickedly smiled at her, politely said 'hello' to Mrs. Rogers. Woman was shaking with fear while running up stairs away from Bella. When woman reached last step Bella apparated in front of her and pushed her downstairs. Woman cried out in pain, unsatisfied Bella stalked downstairs, grabbed woman by hair and pulled she dragged her upstairs._

_Mrs. Rogers was begging for mercy, Bella shown none. In second Bella pulled Mrs. Rogers up and slammed her head in mirror. Cut similar to scar Bella had one forehead, formed on Mrs. Rogers head. Mrs. Rogers stumbled on floor. Bella commented how weak woman is and grabbed her by hair again. Bella dragged woman to bathroom and filled it with water, while waiting for it to fill, Bella cut Mrs. Rogers finger of. Then when bathtub was filled Bella pushed woman's head under surface three times, before finally drowning her fourth time._

_"Sixteen." Arabella's voice counted, this was the most brutal murder we witnessed._

_Few days later Bella was in orphanage again, muggles already discovered body and orphanage was now place of crime investigation. Bella came after midnight, place was closed for public, yet she faced young man, she called him Sebastian, he was pointing his wand at her, but he was disarmed in second. He lunged at her as animal, she didn't even fight back. Sebastian grabbed her by throat and pinned to wall, he was strangling her until she got bored and rammed something in his back. He was weakened, she pulled scissors out, rammed again and kept going._

_"Seventeen."_

_"You see this Potter?" Black room appeared with Arabella in row. "Is this girl you knew? Is this girl any of you knew? When I look back, it is almost sad, mystery that Isabella was. She is nothing more than killer like I am, she killed in cold blood, did you see her eyes, Potter? No remorse in them. You will have to understand, I made this memory compilation best of the best. I knew Bella well enough to find memories she originally left, I had to exchange some parts, as you know war didn't end yet. With best wishes for your future, I suggest you don't open memories which shall not be opened. Only time will tell now how really alike Isabella and I are." Memories in which Bella and I argued played on big screen, every fucking mistake was there, every insult... __"Personally, my favourite is this..."_

_"Bella, Bella!" We watched memory of event that happened during fourth year. Bella fell from broom. It was my fault she was afraid of height so she never learnt to properly fly, I somehow convinced her to try._

_"Harry? What happened where are we?"_

_"In hospital wing. You fell from broom... I am so sorry." She placed finger on my lips._

_"Jeez, Harry. I am fine..."_

_In state of happiness that she woke up after three days passed out to cold which was totally my fault, I saw past myself kiss her. I still remember how soft her lips was and how it felt when she kissed me back. I was on top of the world. Her fingers curled in my hair and she pulled me from my chair by her bed as closest possible to her. Kiss we shared was beautiful, perfect and my first. We only broke apart after we both needed some air. Her cheeks were rosy._

_"Do you believe in God Bella?" I read confusion from her face. __"I am just wondering since you are so alike to an angel." Wow that was cheesy. _

_"Because I have fallen from sky?" She laughed._

_"No because tainting you would be like daring God." Her black eyes shoot up._

_"Well when I become tainted, I hope your God will understand it."_

Memory started fading, with one last glance on old Bella memory all ended. We practically ran from pensieve. Shock was written all over our faces. We were confused, angry, sad, hurt, distraught. Emotions boiled in us. Who is Bella? Sweet girl everybody knew or psychopath and serial killer? I don't know, I don't know if there is actually answer to that question. Bella killed in cold blood, Arabella was right, Bella shown no remorse. Wicked grins, blood stained clothing, brutal kills.

"What was that?!" Hermione shrieked. Her head shoot up, eyes searching for Malfoy's. "You told us that she never mastered memory charm! She removed memories of everybody in Forks, that is many people and she done it wandlessly!"

"I don't know, I thought I knew." Malfoy replied.

"I..I... Bella was..." Ron uttered.

"The most most selfish, uncaring, manipulative, self-centered, pretentious, idiotic, whining little bitch we knew? I believe we got that Weasley, part we didn't know is that all this time she was doing it on purpose."

* * *

**How ya doing? I finished this simply because I couldn't sleep and my hotel has Wi-Fi. Gotta love Dubrovnik...**

**So what do you think of this? Shocking, isn't it? Eh?**

**Tell me your thoughts, please review.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	12. Original, Sister

**3rdPOV**

**Original, Sister**

_"You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." Albus Dumbledore  
_

* * *

I am not happy with this chapter, nothing major happens in it...

"Do you ever feel that we are fucked up?" Bella asked.

"Everyday." Another Bella replied.

"I mean like completely fucked up? What is the deal with our names Arabella and Isabella, our parents have no imagination. We are like Duo-Bella. I don't even know what my name is anymore..."

"Wait.." Bella interrupted Bella."You don't know the story?"

"Is it about Snow White?" Bella chuckled.

"No, you dumbass." Bella smacked Bella's shoulder. "Did you live under rock all this time?" Bella who was smacked on shoulders seconds ago frowned. "It is about our great-grandmother on father's side. It was 1907th, it is pure luck that Slytherin name didn't extinct then. Slytherins at time had two daughters and we unable to have more children, male heir. Arabella and Isabella, original Slytherin sisters..."

"Can I call Gilly to make me popcorn?" Bella smacked her shoulder again.

"Do not interrupt me, this is important. Since Slytherin name would die, Arabella and Isabella weren't forced in loveless marriages, they were free to chose their husbands..." She was interrupted again.

"God bless America!" It made no sense, Bella-One ignored comment.

"As long as pure of course. Sisters were same age as we are now, only year apart. Sisters were extremely powerful, second only to us actually. One day Isabella met charming man, he was perfect, powerful and pure-blood. Albeit little, around five or six years older. Isabella hopelessly fell in love with him, she wanted to him as husband. Isabella's father knew him, being pure blood her knew many people. On one occasion he was invited to annual Slytherin Christmas Ball..."

"Why are we sparing time at this nonsense?" Again comment was ignored.

"He was Isabella's date. Ball was under masks, not knowing that wizard is her sister's date, Arabella met him for the first time. Sisters looked very alike and unfortunately wizard mixed them, being under masks didn't help. By the end of night Arabella was in his embrace while Isabella was frantically searching for her date. Finally Isabella found them together on balcony alone, kissing. In fit of fury and jealousy Isabella pulled out her wand and dueled her sister."

"Boring..."

"Isabella killed her, sister. It seems that love is greatest tragedy in our family since...Merlin knows. Wizard witnessed everything, he was shaken up by death of his loved one, but after masks fell there was nothing to worry about. They buried Arabella's body deep in forest, together, they eventually left England and had son. Pair never officially married, years passed and wizard took dark path, he is prison for 53 years now. Isabella was strong enough to leave him then, their son was given Slytherin name, but Isabella eventually died from sadness. Yet no one except Slytherin family ever knew who wizard was." Bella who was listening became intrigued with story, she had to know who wizard was. "Gellert Grindewald." Answer came before question was even asked.

"Grindewald? One of the most powerful Dark Wizards of all time, second only to Tom Marvolo Riddle who later became known as Lord Voldemort? That Grindewald?" Answer came with nod. "This is crazy... To how many serial killers are we actually related?" Mouth was faster than mind.

"It is quite hypocritical while coming out of your mouth, don't you think? You are serial killer too actually... I never asked you what exchanges did you make in memory?"

"Nothing mayor. I added part with 'I'm Isabella, please don't feel sorry for my death' and added 'Hi, I am Arabella, I killed Bella.' " Bella shrugged.

"You didn't mess with murders?"

"Nope, that part is left untouched which is actually cruel, there is no humanity in those murders, sister. However I am really proud on what happened to Rogers... We have bad record sister, Isabella killed seventeen and Arabella... I lost count. We are bad." She shrugged.

"Please, our kills are not even the worst things we've done... Lies, manipulations, fake deaths..." Sisters cracked laughs. "What is in your opinion, biggest lie we said?" Bella asked.

"We said so many... Probably... 'I am Arabella and I am dead'..." Second later, filled with sound of snapping fingers... "Puf! I am alive!"

"I don't agree." Bella replied. "Biggest lie we said is that Slytherins can't love..." Other Bella nodded. "We just often choose power over love, but we can love so deeply that it consumes us." Sisters both agreed.

Sisters were actually in Slytherin Manor, one owned by William. Bella grew tired of living in memories which weren't hers so she moved some of her belongings from Malfoy Manor. Also she was annoyed by constant sound of prisoners screaming while enduring torture, for her it wasn't fun listening screams of blood-traitors and mudbloods when she was not the one causing them pain. Voldemort went on solo mission, somewhere...

Bella was completely sure that she could get answers from him if she asked, but she didn't care enough to do so. He would even invite her with him, only thing she had to do was ask. Bella stayed at Slytherin Manor for three days, today she will return to Malfoy Manor because Tom will return too. Only living thing in Manor except for Bella, was one female house-elf, Gilly, but Bella was far from lonely. She spent her time in long conversations with her sister.

"Why do you think William is so loyal to us... Even now?" Well boy did give permission to use Manor.

"Who knows... Maybe to get back to Potter or maybe because we are his family. He loves us."

"That is shitty reason if you ask me...But then again one of us is Mrs. Potter... and Potter is boy's guardian... William hates him for many things." Bella's stomach growled. "Gilly!" She called for elf.

"What can I do for you Mistress?" Gilly popped out of nowhere.

"Can you please make lunch for two?"

"Are you expecting somebody Miss?"

"I.. I... What? No, why would I? Just to as I say." House elf obeyed. Bella turned to her sister.

"I am not real, sister." She faded.

"Gilly!" She called on elf again.

"You need something, Miss?"

"Yes...Erm, no. Take day off. I'll make lunch for myself."

Bella was shaking with anger... How could her sister just disappear on her like that? Fury was burning in her, she was never more disappointed with herself in life... Bella grew accustomed to her sisters presence, but her disappearing was cold shower. Her sister is not alive, she is dead as dead can be and she is responsible for it. Just a hallucination that live in back of her head. Angrily Bella entered kitchen entered kitchen, she planned on making some eggs, but in the end she was too furious to make them.

* * *

Later that day she returned to Malfoy Manor, after fiasco with Snape, Bella grew notably colder. Even Bellatrix and Lucius fell from Bella's grace. She entered Malfoy Manor as if she owns the place, she came deliberately late for another meeting. Death eater already grew accustomed to her late appearing and cheeky attitude. Voldemort eyed her every move, as always she didn't bow to him, for strange reason she was surprisingly very silent during meeting.

Bella was focussed. She listened plans Dark Lord has, but mostly she was just observing faces around table. While Tommy was making his plans, she was already setting her in motion. Patiently she waited for meeting to reach end, she already knew what is going to happen in near future. When meeting was finally over she wasn't in mood for listening death eater bragging about torturing mudbloods. Still smile couldn't leave her face when she was prevented for leaving by Tom.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Slytherin?" It was not only his fault that he wanted her close, Arabella was good with games that is why she wore another red dress, red and reveling one.

"Didn't know my presence was needed." She didn't even face him while saying those words.

"It isn't." It was enough for her to keep walking away. "But it is else-where. Come..." He offered her hand.

"Why should I listen you? I don't own you my loyalty and I certainly won't bow." She adored to point obvious things.

"Careful there, kitten." Bella glared at him, she wasn't on for pet names.

"Never call me that way again." She snarled.

"Come and we shall reach agreement how I should and shouldn't call you."

This time she took his hand. When they passed anti-apparation wards around Malfoy Manor, Voldemort apparated them somewhere. They weren't in England anymore, place they aparrated to was some village, forest and mountains surrounded it. From this point they had to use their flying abilities to reach their final destination. They were flying for long time, hour passed when they eyes first saw something forming miles away.

They arrived to prison, towering building yet it wasn't Azkaban. Bella visited Azkaban for more than one occasion, freeing Lucius Malfoy was just one of those occasions. Nurmengard, Bella immediately knew why they came here. She read enough of book to know that prison was build by Grindewald and that after his fall he was locked inside of his own prison. Charming place, Bella thought upon seeing slogan _"For the Greater Good"_ carved over the prison's entrance.

Nurmengard was grim fortress, jet black and forbidding. Man because of whom Bella carries Slytherin name, was in a display of irony collared in the top-most cell inside his own prison, rather than killed, after his defeat. The cell that was inhabited by Grindelwald since 1945 had been a dark and ominous room with a stone bed and a ragged, thin blanket. Bella noticed nobody else in prison while going to Grindewald, but he was certainly fed and kept alive for fifty-three years, so there was at least a supply of food and someone or something bringing it to him.

"Grindewald." Emaciated, frail skeletal figure with skull-like face with great sunken eyes and most of his teeth gone, Grindewald laughed at Voldemort.

"I was expecting you Voldemort." Bella felt pity, man was mad, destroyed. She wondered how could someone powerful sink that low... She saw his picture, as a young man, Grindelwald had golden blond hair and a merry, wild face, he had air of triumphant trickery around him. He was considered to be handsome just like young Tom Riddle.

Grindelwald showed no fear during this confrontation, taunting Voldemort by name and laughing at his desire for the wand. Bella kept in shadows, she was just observing confrontation. Grindelwald refused to give any information to Lord Voldemort about the Elder Wand despite the fact that he was imprisoned, wandless and face-to-face with the only Dark Wizard ever considered more powerful than himself. To Bella it seemed that Grindelwald no longer held with the views of those who practised the Dark Arts.

Voldemort did learn something from Grindewald after all, Voldemort was searching for Elder wand. That was hilarious in Bella's opinion, but she didn't say anything. Why would someone as powerful as Tom need it? Although originally desiring another wand only to defeat Potter, Voldemort upon hearing the wand's legendary powers, he sought its mastery in order to not only to conquer Harry Potter, but also to secure his desire as the ultimate wizard in the world, which he believed would make him invincible.

Then again, Arabella couldn't have him more powerful than her waltzing around Earth...She wanted to help him, but now be inferior to him. In question of love of power, power was always right answer. Dumbledore got wand from Grindewald, Dumbledore was disarmed by Draco Malfoy, but killed by Snape, yet mastery belonged to Isabella who was killed, but not defeated by Arabella. It was purely brilliant on Arabella's side, if she was master Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to kill her, that is why magic died with Isabella.

"Kill me, then. Voldemort, I welcome death! But my death will not bring you what you seek… There is so much you do not understand… " He clapped his hands. "Now I believe there is one girly hiding in shadows, can I met you...?" He called to shadows, second after Bella moved from shadows Grindewald was clapping again. "I don't need to ask for your name, you are dead ringer for her!" He squealed like Aro Volturi.

"Hello Grindewald." Grindewald smiled on his great grandchild, then focussed on Voldemort.

"You see Voldemort, I don't fear you, I know that there is something worse then death. But her..." Grindewald's eyes twinkled like Dumbledore's." You should fear her too."

"You look at him as if you know something Grindewald. You laugh on your own thoughts." She commented. "As much as I am glad that my presence entertains you, I would like to know why are you looking at Tom like 'this guy is going to get himself killed.' Why?" She noticed that instantly... How much did Grindewald know.

"I have seen things others will never believe. I have lost things others wouldn't understand, but you, I assume you know my story..."

"Arabella." He broke in laughs.

"Could fool me. You remind me on one person I held tightly to my heart, ironically that person was one who destroyed me in the end when masks fell." Now Voldemort was one who was observing.

"Isabella."

"Yes her... Slytherin girl who held my heart, still does. I heard she passed away... When I see you two, Voldemort and Arabella, I see myself with her...How she played me, loved me, but chose power in the end." There was flash of hurt in his eyes.

"It is mainly your fault Grindewald... You mistaked sisters." She laughed.

Arabella understood tale of Grindewald's life and love, better than anybody else. Original Slytherin sisters were in so many ways like Arabella and Isabella Slytherin. Powerful witches with ambition, cunning snakes, cursed with family curse... She understood why Grindewald never married Isabella, their love was constant reminder that Isabella killed her sister and prompted curse. Power came with price Slytherins always paid.

"Just like you are mistaken with your sister..." He replied. "Isa had one sentence she kept repeating... Secrets keep us safe. Are you familiar?"

"Something I grew up with and intend to live on it." There was of course double meaning behind their words.

"World should fear you as much as they feared me, Bella. Just like every wand needs a master..." His eyes twinkled. " Every kings has his queen, kitten. BBut then again, I woder who are you when mask is not up..."

"Grandpa, you shouldn't call me kitten. We all know that small kittens eventually get tamed by bigger beast." Smile crept on her face.

"Now, now... Which one are you, Owner or a tool?"

* * *

**I have no idea what to put in An... Draco POV anybody...?**

**Sorry for mistakes, I hope you like this,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	13. Chapter 13

**Confusion **

**HPOV**

_"Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it."_

_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

* * *

"Granger, what got your panties in twist? I am having headache, you know and your merciless tapping on that rotten desk isn't helping..." Malfoy was extra worked up today, fretting about everything and snapping at Ron and me, even Hermione...

After month of listlessly wandering the countryside, Hermione and Ferret got closer, sometimes they are acting like best friends. They even finish their sentences like Fred and George, it is ridiculous, but then again they are on equal level of intelligence and skill. Ron doesn't like it a bit, I on the other hand understand it, they can relate to each other. I never had family, my parents are dead, Ron left his family to help me, but Malfoy's parents thinks he is dead and Hermione's don't remember her. They understand each other.

"Malfoy that is enough! Hand me the locked, you are getting pissy!" She still couldn't force him after five minutes of argument to hand it over. She was insulting him and it was only expected that he will too.

We decided that we will search the countryside for more Horcruxes while taking turns wearing the locket. We realised that while wearing the locket, the wearer feels more angry, suspicious, fearful, and overall bad-tempered than normal. Ron is affected most particularly, and while wearing the locket he bitterly notices Malfoy and Hermione spending a lot of time together. Malfoy is more like arrogant old himself, I am not up to discussion and Hermione, while wearing it, doubts herself, she thinks that if Bella is here with us now, she would know exactly what to do.

Bringing up Bella's name is now strange. She is not who we thought she is and that in not pleasant. We watched memory more than once and after some time we agreed, well Malfoy pushed it, that murders are real. Actually only real part of memory, Arabella who modified memory added Bella and herself in it. However, this was crudely done, as parts of the memory were clouds with a booming voice, rather than an actual visual.

"Now, when we are all comfortable..." I spoke. Malfoy and Mione glared at me, I shivered. "Mione, did you find something?"

"Um yes... I remembered that Snitches have flesh memories, meaning they know which person caught it... "

"And it will only open to that person. Great job Granger I assume you got that from Bella, she never played but knew everything about quidditich." They high-fived each other and looked at me with expectation. "Grab the Snitch, Potter!"

Both looked at me with 'duh' look and rolled their eyes. I pocketed Snitch rather then having it in Hermione's bag so I pulled it out. I pondered of reasons why Dumbledore would left me Snitch since I got it, then why would Dumbledore leave Snitch to Malfoy too... This is first ever Snitcg I caught, first year, first match. Nearly fell from broom and nearly swallowed it. Slowly I bought it to my lips. Myself, even I heard that Snitches have memory from Bella, it just never occurred.

_Flashback_

_"I can't believe we actually married!" Bella squealed._

_"I can't believe you didn't left me at altar!"_

_We laughed with Ginny and Dean, I am happiest man in whole world, I got the girl I loved. Bella looked so beautiful, happy. She wasn't even in expensive over the top wedding dress, she just borrowed simple dress from Ginny. She smiled at me during whole ceremony, she smiled when I said yes, she smiled when she said yes and she smiled when we kissed at end of the ceremony as husband and wife. Her smile was most beautiful thing ever._

_"Ginny and I will leave now... Congratulations again!"_

_"Yeah, yeah newlyweds, congrats!" Ginny pulled us bone crashing hugs, then hand in hand she disappeared with Dean._

_"What now Mrs. Potter?" I asked._

_"I don't know Mr. Potter... Maybe we could just go for a walk before fixing papers in Ministry...? "_

_Of course we did that._

_Occasionally stopping and sharing small kisses. We had lunch in Leaky Cauldron, Tom, landlord served us. He gave was private table in shadowed corner and we were really grateful for that, wizards and witched who saw us, greeted me with smile and Bella with cold glare. I knew that Bella is uncomfortable and suggested to leave, but she refused with words that she is snake not chicken. On our way through Diagon Alley we passed by Quidditich equipment shop._

_"I bought Willy Firebolt here, I have a feeling that he will be seeker in future." She smiled, it could be see how much she cares for him._

_"You do get it that with Firebolt you practically bought his position?" She frowned._

_"Fine... Lets go inside so I buy him a Snitch so he can earn that position." She pulled me inside before I replied._

_"Come on, it is just Snitch what is possibly taking you so long to chose?"_

_"Just a Snitch? I expected much more from best Seeker Hogwarts ever had. Besides I heard from Dumbledore that Snitch can remember who caught it and it opens only to them."_

_End of__ flashback_

"I open at close? Seriously?" I read what was engraved on golden thing.

"Well I suggest you open it before Dark Lord slaughters you, besides that, this is totally useless." Of course Malfoy said something like this, nor Ron, nor Hermione would ever think of Voldemort killing me.

"Well did you open yours, Malfoy?" I spat his name.

"You know I am actually getting tired of this, I have a name and it is Draco, Harry. One my left is Hermione and on my left Ronald or Ron... Now to answer you question I didn't open my Snitch, Dumbledore said 'If I ever need proof', guess what I don't I am good."

"Wait proof for what?" Mione asked.

"How should I know that Hermione? Only doubt about something I have is Bella's death... But we all saw how body burned."He shruged, I have to admit hearing him saying our names sounded freakish.

"We then maybe you should open it! No one of us actually touched body, it is maybe all illusion. We witnessed what Slytherins can do! William was the one who set her on fire!" Hermione argued.

"You want me to open it? Guess what Hermione, I won't! Bella died, she is dead for over seven months! You can't make me believe that there is some miracle that will bring her back! I saw what Slytherins can do, I saw how ready are they to destroy anything that is on their way! But for once I will say that William is still just a boy, one who grew with snakes, sure, but do you seriously believe that kid would help his sister fake her own death?!" He stalked towards her, grabbed her by shoulders and started shaking hell out of her!" She is bloody dead and nothing, do you hear me nothing will ever bring her back!"

He stopped shaking her, his hand slowly slid down to his sides before he collapsed on ground. I looked on Ron and Hermione, at first I thought that someone hexed him or something, but that didn't happened. Draco Malfoy, arrogant pure-blood was crying his soul out like broken man he was. His fists were pounding on ground, he had his breakdown. Hermione was fighting back tears when she lowered himself on ground and placed hand on his shoulder, Malfoy surprised us when he pulled Hermione closer to him and started sobbing harder.

Draco Malfoy really loved Bella. Blood, family, money, Hogwarts' house, nothing mattered to him expect her. As he cried, I realized, I loved Bella too as much as he did, but we are handling loss of her differently. I had support of everybody, but Malfoy he was alone so he tried to numb it, but it feels worse now when he can feel it, feel the true power that someone's lost inflicts. He has nightmares about her at night, we hear him scream, but don't talk about it, we didn't want to break him, but it looks like he broke himself.

"Draco, please give me locket. You will feel better, I promise." Hermione soothed him.

"We need to destroy it, thing before it destroy us." He handed it Hermione, finally... "Now where is that Snitch, Hermione?" As if nothing happened he calmed down, stood up and pulled Hermione up. She stared at him, probably thinking that he finally lost it. "Hermione?" She seemed dumbstruck.

"Umm... Are you sure?" She accioed bag and roamed through it for Snitch before finally handing it to him.

"No, not really..." He offered her smile and took snitch in his hand, I expected it to open immediately, but it didn.'t. "For Lion." He read from it.

"That is a code, isn't it?"

"Yes... At that match...fifth year when Bella and I were already together..." Malfoy voice were filled with melancholy ."Every time Bella yelled 'For Lion', she was actually telling me to catch the Snitch for her, it was code, she was yelling 'Go Draco'." He smiled on memory.

Wings of Snitch raised at that. Malfoy eyes turned glossy again, I couldn't see what happened with Snitch because Malfoy's fingers wer blocking my view, but I heard that recognizable sound Snitch always makes. When the Golden Snitch opened he took something out of it, it was small and black. No one had no idea what this thing is, small stone with an odd symbol, rather like a triangular eye, same symbol that Luna's father wore on golden chain while attending wedding of Bill and Fleur.

"Now what the bloody fuck is that? If somebody know please do inform me..." That came from Ron. Hermione and me shook our heads, it was Malfoy who answered.

"If I knew, believe me I would tell you, Ronald... But with no better explanation, I think that this is just one of Bella's mind-fucked tricks or code for something we are yet not aware. Either way, it is mind-fuck."

* * *

**DPOV**

_2nd September 1995_

_Malfoy is actually better person than I imagined him to be. I am surprised that I am actually admitting this, even to myself, but Draco, as he now wants me to call him, is more than foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach. It is nice to know that Slytherin Ice Prince has real heart not one made from stone. He stills calls me mudblood and although it does bother me I won't object and piss him of so he can tell everybody how I was almost raped and that not even my parents wanted me._

_It was nice how he warned me to watch my tongue around Umbridge, new DADA teacher... I yet haven't decided if I will actually listen him though. It would probably be better if I do, but I didn't yet have class with Umbridge, so well see. I am so glad that Hermione, Ron and Harry are with me back at Hogwarts. I had nice summer for first time in my life, but Hogwarts is not same without them. Professors were nice to me, even Snape grew to stand my presence._

_6th September 1995_

_I had first class with Umbridge yesterday. Never in my life I wanted to slaughter someone as I wanted her, okay maybe that is lie... If I had hit list Rogers would be forst on it, psychos. Pink toad stalked in classroom, gave us textbooks for beginners and announced that we won't need our wands... Trust me when I say, she is mental. I really should listen Malfoy more often, Toad called me mudblood in front of everybody, of course I insulted her with being pink toad and that earned me detention._

_Now not only that I am mudblood to everyone, but I even have that engraved in my skin. Malfoy required to met me and I couldn't refuse, I was tired and he just kept talking and talking... He is lucky that he noticed me not appearing on dinner, if he didn't bring anything for me to eat I would die on him... As evening progressed he once again came too close for my liking... Draco kissed me! I don't know what to think about that, but I know that I am in deep shit because I slapped him._

_21st September 1995_

_Weeks passed and Draco didn't tell anyone my secret. After two days of paranoia, I finally found him alone, without Crabbe and Goyle. I said how sorry I am, although I am not. He believed me, I hope... I think he didn't, but then he didn't telly anyone so I was grateful for that. He required my presence several times after 'incident', sometimes he doesn't even speak with me while wer are doing our homework in silence, it is nice actually. Draco is different._

"Yes, I was, but you turned to be different too." I closed diary.

* * *

** You would think that I am not even on holiday... but heck I am and I enjoy it... Decided to do DPOV. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	14. Married to vanity

**Mrried to vanity **

**3rdPOV**

**"Does it bother you, me being half naked all the time?"  
― Stephenie Meyer, _Eclipse_**

* * *

She stared at her pale reflection in mirror. She couldn't find anything wrong in her perfection. This Bella adored being looked up, she simple adored attention, lustful looks men were sending her and cold glares their wifes did... In past month she nicely filled out, with healing potions and full eaten meals, her bones stopped painfully sticking out of her skin. In her own vanity fair, she never looked more beautiful, so young and breath taking.

It was day after visiting Grindewald and Tom still didn't say anything to her after he learned that she is Grindewald's successor. He flew back to Manor without her, abandoned her in Nurmengard, yet she found no reason to worry, big smile was present on her face since she woke up. As she sat alone in front of vanity table and brushed her hair, while wearing just lace see-through nightgown, not even for second she allowed her conscious to create hallucination of her sister.

As time was passing with no return she finally learned how to keep judgy eyes of her sister away from her everyday reality, fact that she channeled growing madness in her mother was also of big help. This are dark times, desperate even, times that call for desperate measures. This Bella barely ever feels guilt anymore, she barely feels anymore, Bella finally reached that state in which she in empty... But that is probably the best, she is the best while she keeps emotions away. Then Bella is deadliest weapon that exist, she is weapon now.

"Do you really think that it is properly to spy on young lady while she is getting ready, Tom...? When it is clear that she is not even dressed." She lazily spoke while untangling last knots in her blond hair.

"Everything that comes from me is proper, you should consider remembering that." Man who appeared just seconds ago in Bella's bed replied.

"You obviously never learned any manners then." She scowled and found his gaze in mirror reflection. "You didn't speak to me since yesterday, did I do anything wrong?" She asked innocently, Voldemort was not a fool to believe her act. She wasn't even trying.

"Little girl like you should learn to be more respectful." In flash motion he appeared in front of her and pulled her up by digging his yellow nails in fragile skin of Bella's neck.

"Do you kiss little girls, Tom? Do you like that?" Her silver ice-cold eyes didn't even leave any hint of mockery.

He smacked her so hard that she fell and rolled on ground. Bella's check was instantly red, even blood was dripping from place where Voldemort's nails scratched her skin. Part of her expected this so she was prepared for pain he could physically inflict her, she didn't even hiss after smack nor after when he stalked towards her and roughly pulled her up by hair. She didn't show any sign of fear even if she was afraid. Her cold stare and lack of passion in her actions was bringing him on edge.

He threw her against wall, pinned her with his body, Voldemort created some sort of cage so she couldn't escape from his touch even if she wanted. He yanked her legs up and placed them around his waist, this way his growing erection was pressing into her panty-covered core. He started roughly kissing her lips, for every moan that escaped Bella's lips when he wanted her to keep silent, he would hurt her by biting her skin hard enough to draw blood or slamming her head in wall.

"Now, now... What did I tell you about being respectful?" He threw her on bed.

"How would I know? I don't usually listen your whining." Her comment earned her slap so strong that her head turned. "I didn't know you took class of muggle fighting skills, Tom... You seem more like Crucio type."

"You are right... I really am. Crucio!"

Curse made her throat let out blood hurling scream. Her body responded to agony torture with sending her on floor from bed. Bella was writhing on floor and screaming for over two minutes while Voldemort was casting curse. Then out of sudden, Bella started laughing like madwoman, her body totally untouched, her mind perfectly stable and grin on her face wide. She faked it, curse never actually caused her any harm, mental shield her mind possessed was preventing it.

"You didn't really think, I am so weak, now... did you?" She mocked. Voldemort's eyes shoot daggers on her.

"Everybody has a weakness, it is just matter of time before I discover yours." He replied.

"Why wait when you can get to know it immediately? You see some people are born with weaknesses, some develop them and then beside any of that, there is me. I have no weaknesses, I am living my fairytale, Tom, are you sure that you can say the same?"

"Fairytale?"

"Yes. Fairytale, one in which I am main character, girl who is..."

" You realize that fairy tales happen only to pretty girls?" He interrupted her.

"Well of course I do, that is why I am not only beautiful, but divine and this is my ultimate fairytale. Where prince charming is already king, but I was queen even before he got his crown." She looked at him with expectation.

"So that is what you wish for? Power, power and more power?" She laughed at his words meanwhile he continued. "I can give it to you, but I have one condition."

"If your condition is based on question on which I should answer with yes...?" He nodded. "Then no." His angered face made her laugh harder. "Oh, Tom you will never learn... I don't need power, I am power."

"You dare to laugh at me?!" He yelled at her, Voldemort was not man to be mocked by silly girl.

"I am not laughing at you Tom, I am laughing at your words. You want me to marry you, man who doesn't know what love is. You don't have feelings for me, until recently you didn't know what for your dick is, you are attracted to my body. You want my body, but not me, and I refuse to marry without love." There was finally fire in her words, flint of passion in her words, so even though she refused his offer, he was satisfied.

"Who says I can not love?" He questioned her.

"Didn't you listen anything Grindewald said? Isabella was his downfall, do you want another Bella to be yours?" With simple touch she healed her wounds and cleaned blood.

"Do you plan on destroying me? Is this why you are here?"

"Please Tom, we are both grown ups, we don't really have time for silly games. I am just saying that eventually you would become tired of me. " She smiled at him and stood up.

"Silly games you say? Grindewald mistaken sister, do you find yourself mistaken?" With hand that was earlier smacking and slapping her, Voldemort gently placed strand of her hair behind her ear.

"We shall see."

In flash, she escaped his touch. Black fume was left behind her as she flew through window. Pieces of glass flew in million ways, Voldemort intrigued with her behavior flew through window in chase after her. Traces of black fume could be seen all around Malfoy Manor as they chased. It was just a silly game for them, breaking on window to enter Manor and other to exit it. Finally, when Bella slowed down, Voldemort was able to catch her. They crashed together through another window in dining room where others were having breakfast.

"My Lord." They bowed.

Voldemort didn't even look at them, his eyes were focused at girl beneath him. He was staring in her eyes searching for something that couldn't be find, he desperately wanted to enter her mind and learn all secrets she has, but he couldn't. Bella's chest was rising as she took swallow breaths, her breasts were on edge of spilling out from nightgown. Voldemort could surely see her erect nipples, there was no doubt that these didn't come from cold, it was still summer. With smirk, he stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Flints and Slytherins, what brings you here?" He questioned, his arm casually placed around Bella's waist.

"We found ourselves in argument My Lord." Kelsey explained while his wife was glaring at Ursula Flint who was seated across her. "We made arrangement that our first daughter, that blood-traitor, Isabella will marry Flint's heir, but as we know Isabella is dead."

"Oh, I can already see what is going here." Voldemort commented when Kelsey finished. "Flints want money for disrespecting of agreement."

"Marcus isn't it?" Bella called on man beside Mr. and Mrs. Flint. He nodded. "Personally when I see you, I fully understand why Isabella married half-blood to escape marriage with you. You look more hideous than troll." Marcus banged his fist in table.

"Daughter? What are you speaking about, what half-blood?" Elizabeth asked in shock, this was not good situation for Slytherins.

"Isabella married Boy Who Lived, Potter that boy who defeated you Lord as infant. Quite a pair they were, if you two only made agreement with Malfoys and tried to marry Malfoy heir with Isabella, I guarantee you it would all be better."She laughed at their expressions. "Now, now... I see where real problem is, Flints want money Slytherins don't have. Everything was claimed by Isabella who left it all to William, of course not all because I claimed my part. I wonder what did you offer to Flints, since you have no money?" She waited for their response until it became obvious.

"Daughter, we made another arrangement with Flints..." Kelsey started calmly.

"Fine then, break it and make another." She spat at them, Voldemort who sensed her getting tense, rubbed circles on her hip.

"Kelsey, we won't give you another chance." Ursula Flint threaten.

"I am sure Arabella will agree with our agreement, eventually." Elizabeth reassured.

"Hell I am! I will rather do very same thing Isabella did then be forced in loveless marriage with troll!" She yelled at them and pulled away from Voldemort's touch. She stalked to her father and grabbed him by neck. "I will marry half-blood, give children to him and destroy your pure family if you force me into marriage! No one, do you hear me father, no one forces me into doing anything! I am Grindewald's successor, last pure blood child of yours! Don't make me stain your blood-line!" He sunk in seat when she released him.

"We reached agreement girl, you will not bend it!" Ursula spoke directly to furious heiress.

"Did I ask you for you opinion, you ugly whore?! You leave this Manor now, run as fast as you can, you will forget about money and me because you will get nothing! Now disappear before I made you new arrangement with my killing curse!" Bella yelled in Ursula's face. Angry, with girl, Ursula went to slap her, but Bella was faster, she caught her hand, pinned it to table and dug butter knife in her palm.

"You rude girl! You belong to St. Mungo's! You will marry my son even if that is my last!" Ursula pulled out her wand and pointed it at Bella. "Avada Ked..."

"Crucio!" Ursula fell to floor with ear-piercing screams coming from her mouth. Bella just looked at woman with pity, Bella wasn't even the on to throw curse, Voldemort did. After thirty seconds he released Ursula from curse. "Now, I believe it is time for Flint to disappear. Slytherin family is not to blame that their first daughter became traitor. As for Arabella, new arrangement will be broken, she is not to marry anyone." Voldemort turned to leave, but before doing so he called Bella to join him. As they exited dining room Voldemort sneaked arm her hip, he whispered in her ear. "With exception of me in near future of course." Voldemort gave small kiss to her hair before he left for office. With huge grin on her face she went back to her room to finally finish getting ready.

Maybe, just maybe Marcus Flint won't be killed by deranged vampire.

* * *

**Another one with Bella and Vodly... It is gross to write about Voldy kissing Arabella (even though she is bitch...), I can't help it when Voldemorts face pops in my mind, I am literaly screaming... LOL**

**Did you like it? I hope you did...**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	15. Let it be

**Let it be**

_"Died rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!" - Sirius Black_

* * *

One of last update this summer, school is about to start and that means I won't have much time... Review please.

Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

**DPOV (Bella's diary)**

_5th October 1995_

_Umbridge keeps proving that she is horrible woman, she tries to give me detention, but I don't show up on them. She gets angry when I inform her that I already have detention with professor Snape or when I inform her that I am needed in Headmaster's office... Yes I am pissing her of. Snape is giving me detentions so I can practice wandless magic with Paul or even practice with Snape himself. Snape is teaching me how to make difficult potions and how to duel for real._

_Since this is Paul's last year here we are working on spells much faster than last year, Snape is sometimes our supervisor, but just sometimes. Paul and I work alone mostly, he is amazing teacher and um... hot too. Last week we perfected my shielding charms, Paul says they were fine before, but they are perfect now. I won't argue with that. Tonight Paul had me run around castle, he even put traps for me to stumble into. Paul is teaching me that sometimes, we can't depend on our magic, that is where fists come._

_Draco, as I now call Malfoy, is still keen on keeping me around. He is git, but I can put up with him since I put up with Mrs. Rogers for years. He is not even that bad, I realized that foul, loathsome evil little cockroach (Hermione's words) is actually human when he is not acting like git. He keeps telling me to keep my mouth shut during DADA and Potions, since I am always in detention, but heck I need to get detentions with Snape so my cheeky attitude is actually really helpful... Meanwhile Malfoy is still Malfoy._

_13th October 1995_

_Victor wrote to me. He is actually really sweet and all. I still don't understand why he chose me for Yule Ball date, but I am glad he did. I don't think I have any romantic feelings for him, okay I maybe like him... but then I like Paul too... Ugh, I am little confused actually so I think I am not crushing on them. I don't need drama with feelings now, heck Paul is two years older than me and Victor three. Now, why would they date someone younger and plain as me? Well at least I got rid of my crush on Harry..._

_I didn't write before about this, but I am having lessons with Dumbledore too. Dumbledore believes that I am like really really powerful or something. I got great laugh from that, yeah right, me- muggleborn- Bella-Swan powerful. __Dumbledore informed me, that my file is at ministry, in most secured section with Ministry's prohibition to not be talked about... Dumbledore could of course find out me who my parents are, but I asked him not to... Now, it is quite possible that I am not mudblood afterall..._

_Frankly I would rather be mudblood than pure blood in million years if my parents are death eaters who left me in orphanage... Dumbledore said that when I am ready I can ask him about full truth about my parents ... Dumbledore is sure that he can fool Ministry to get information... I just need to be ready which I am not. I don't understand why Ministry out veto on my file, but I know it can be good... My gut is telling me that truth about my parents is much darker then I wold like it to be. _

_20th October _

_I started Occlumeny and Legilimency with Snape. For some reason I am natural with Occlumency, Snape said that, while he tries to read me mind, he collides with wall. It is like I have thick invisible shield around my mind, Snape wonders if this shield has_ _limitations_ _and if it can stop Cruciatus curse, that would be so badass. Of course we asked Dumbledore about it, but that just brought question about my parents up again. Dumbledore and Snape have their ideas who my parents could be, but I told them not to tell me yet. All I know is that they are alive._

_So since Occlumeny is on hold, we focused on Legilimency. It is strange actually to go through someone's thoughts, I don't practice Legilimency on Snape, but on Paul, Snape is just supervisor. I was glad actually that I didn't need to go through Snapes mind, but Paul's mind wasn't actually nice to go through... Paul had a secret, he is always trying to stays calm and collected, but sometimes something snaps in him and he just disappears. Now I learned why... Paul is shifter, which is actually amazing._

_His thought weren't pleasant at first because well, I saw those huge wolves ripping heads of and didn't understand one bit. As my Legilimency skills grew stronger and Paul's Occlumency weaker under me, I finally got whole story. Wolves are shifters and those whose heads got ripped of are Cold Ones, vampires of strange kinds, day-walkers. Cold Ones are natural enemies with wolves and Paul who is part of pack, has duty to protect people from nasty blood-suckers who kill for food._

_Malfoy is git as usual._

_27th October 1995_

_Snape gave me a book. Old copy of Advanced Potions for sixth graders which belonged to Half-Blood prince like ages ago. It is full of useful potions with short cuts and spells I never heard of. I was told to read it and try to make some potions. Snape planed on teaching me spells after patronus... I already know how to produce patronus, but he put it out discussion for two weeks. Now my patronus, Snape called me nutcase upon seeing it, my patronus is same as Harry's, patronus can change, but stag caused Snape headache._

_It has something to do with Harry's father I guess, but heck I won't ask Snape anything. Snape might likes me now, but things could change. Professor was pain in my ass for week before I was allowed to cast my patronus...It is a general belief held by the wizarding world that only those who are pure of heart are able to cast Patronuses, however this is a falsehood. Although generally Dark witches and wizards will not try to produce a Patronus, not having any need for one, most Dark wizards will be devoured by maggots coming from their wand and consuming the caster, yeah I searched in library..._

_Hermione is getting suspicious of me, she acussed me of getting my detentions with Snape purposely which is true, but she reasoned it with me having crush on professor Snape... I was staring blankly at her for ten minutes, before laughing like maniac and gagging, gross, Snape is almost like father figure to me. Harry and Ron are being just themselves, I hope that if Harry has nightmares about Voldemort he will say something to us, I know how badly their connection bugs him._

_I think I now understand why Malfoy is keeping me close. I took my time and observed his actions. I noticed him staring at me from Slytherin table, staring at me during classes and pretty much always staring at me. When we are in RoR, he is keen on keeping me comfortable so he wishes to see Gryffindor common room before entering it. Once inside he sits as close as he can next to me, always drops something so he can brush his fingers against mine when I hand it to him, list goes on. He is totally smitten with me and now when I discovered how persuasive and manipulative I can be, I plan on using this in my favor._

* * *

**HPOV**

"Fucking bitch!" Malfoy yelled at no one particular and threw Bella's diary against tent wall.

"Is there something wrong Draco?" Hermione immediately jumped from her seat.

Since Malfoy had breakdown, we are all walking on our tip-toes around him. He is now extremely unpleasant, git, especially when it is his shift to wear Horcrux again. Hermione is acting in motherly way towards him and Malfoy usually stares at her with confusion...He doesn't really like others caring about him. We still didn't figure how to destroy locket and that is too bad. We hardly have any progress, none. Malfoy and Ron are hell of team while destruction is on, but they didn't figure anything yet.

"Nothing, Mione..." She wasn't convinced though so that lead to argument that lasted about five minutes before she finally got him to spill his beans. "Okay, okay... You see Mione, I just read how my ex, now dead girlfriend, Potter's wife planned to manipulate me, nothing serious..." I still wonder why does he keep on reading Bella's diary, heck I don't even get it why Dumbledore left Bella's diary to him.

"I am sorry... I don't know what to say. Bella turned to be different from..." Her voice trailed of. Yes Bella truly was different.

_"_We can't change this now, can we?" Malfoy didn't even expect answer from us. "Now does anybody have any ideas how to destroy that thing?" He gestured on locked around Ron's neck, it was his turn.

"Well, I have been thinking..."

"No surprise there." Hermione smacked Malfoy's shoulder, he smiled at her, but in corner of my eye I saw Ron grimacing.

"Hermione, can you please go on?" I interrupted shoulder-smacking contest between Malfoy and Hermione when Malfoy started tickling Hermione's ribs and Ron's head was about to explode.

"Um.. yeah..." She tried to steady her breaths, when she did, she couldn't resist sending another smile to Malfoy. "Godric Gryffindor's sword, I realized why Dumbledore left it to you. You know how you killed Basilisk with it, well basilisk venom, is one of the few rare substances that can destroy a Horcrux and..."

"The sword is now impregnated with basilisk venom." Malfoy finished for her, this is annoying, like they are twins or something, finishing their sentences.

"Yes."

"But there is only one problem..." They didn't listen me.

Malfoy and Hermione each other at first, but then Hermione hugged him. They were reading through every book Hermione brought in hope to find something useful for weeks now, while it is strange to see two people who were enemies for so long hugging and laughing together, I understand that they are happy with finally coming to conclusion. Ron wasn't even pleased with way things were happening. He used Deluminator to remove lights from tent and then brought it back second after.

"Yes, sword was stolen." Ron spoke with deadly voice. Hermione and Malfoy moved away from each other. "Yes, I am still here, but don't let me spoil the fun."

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Well nothing's wrong... Not according to you, anyway." He replied in same tone.

"Oh, come on Weaselbee, we already discussed this, I won't steal your girlfriend... But if you have something to say, don't be shy." Malfoy, I noticed even smirked at Ron, well this doesn't look good.

"Alright, Ron spit it out." I figured faster we finish this, faster we can plan on doing something. This is going to ne one hell of argument.

"Alright, I spit it out, but do not expect me to be grateful because now we have another damn thing to find."

"I thought you knew what for you signed up." I argued.

"I did too." Was his reply.

"Well, I am sorry, but what part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we would be staying in five star hotel..."

"Well I admit it crossed my mind." Malfoy interrupted me with joke.

"Shut up, Ma-Draco! Ron, did you think that we would be finding Horcrux every other day? Did you think you will be with your mum by Christmas?"

"I thought that after all this time we would actually achieve something. I thought I knew what you are doing I thought Dumbledore have said something to you. I thought you had plan!" Ron was getting angrier with every second. Hermione and Malfoy whispered something to each other and then Hermione stepped forward.

"I have told you everything I know!" I yelled. "You know everything that Dumbledore told me and in case you didn't notice we found one Horcrux already!"

"Yeah, and we are as close to get rid of it as finding rest of them!"

"Ron..." Hermione reached him. "Please take Horcrux away." She tried to take it, but Ron pushed her hands away. "You wouldn't be saying anything of this if you weren't wearing it all day..." She begged him to take it off, but he kept pushing her hands away.

"Do you know why I keep listening that radio all the time?" He didn't wait for us to answer. "So I make sure I don't hear Ginny's name... Or George's or Fred's..."

"Do you think I am not listening too? We all do! You think we don't know how this feels?!"

"Calm down you two." Who would thought that one day Malfoy would be peace maker...

"Shut up, you stupid death eater! Your parents think you are dead, you couldn't even keep that manipulative bitch locked in your room to save her!" Malfoy stared at him with deadly expression, meanwhile Ron turned towards me. "And you, you don't know how it feels, your parents are dead!" I wanted to punch him, but Hermione stood on my way.

"Go on then!" I yelled.

"Ron!" He took Horcrux and trew it on ground. "Ron!" She quickly picked it and placed around her neck.

"What about you?" Ron asked Hermione. "Are you leaving with me or staying here?" She turned to look at me and Malfoy, tried to say something but Ron just cut her of. "It okay, I get it. I saw you getting cozy with death eater." He went outside, Hermione following after him.

"Ron! Ron! Please stop, that didn't mean anything, Draco loves Bella, always will..." I looked at Malfoy her was gripping his fists. "Ron, where are you going?" Silence. "Ron!" We heard sound of disapparating. Silence.

Nor Malfoy nor I went outside to check if Ron apparated alone or with Hermione. Minutes passed and although Hermione didn't return inside, we knew that she didn't left with Ron. It is no secret that Ron and Hermione have feeling for each other, but still I know that Hermione ignored those feelings so she could stay with me and help me finding Horcuxes. Malfoy was sitting in corned his head in hands, he was probably thinking about Bella.

We still don't know how relationship between Bella and Draco started, how they got even idea that they like each other. But we know that Malfoy loved Bella, he loves her even now, when she is dead and we discover everyday how different she was. Malfoy reads her diary, finds little parts he didn't know existed, he read about so many lies and manipulations she performed... Still he loves her, just like I do too. Liar, manipulative bitch, maybe even death eater, but I love her.

"I'll bring Hermione inside..." He went outside.

I was left alone, Draco didn't return with Hermione immediately. I thought about irony in this situation, my best friend left me, his girl, but Malfoy, my long time enemy and rival, ex- death eater stayed, offered to join us in destroying Horcruxes. I have to admit I am starting to see Malfoy as friend, and sadly if Bella didn't die we would never start acting civil, it is sad, but Bella destroyed as many things as she build out of nothing.

"Hermione?" I rushed to Malfoy who entered tent carrying Hermione in arms. "Draco, what happened?"

"She passed out, cried her soul out... I found her twenty feet away. Weaselbee out done himself this time." Malfoy tried to gently place her on bed, but when he put her down she pulled him closer and refused to let go.

"Draco, can you please.. stay with me?" She asked through tears. Malfoy looked at me and then answered that he will. "I don't know how you do it Draco... Ron just left and I already miss him, but Bella she..." Hermione sobbed. "My friend is dead. Everybody dies, but I can't take this anymore..."

I never saw Hermione like this, she was violently sobbing on Malfoy's chest. He accioed tissue for her and stroked her hair. When Hermione started crying even more, he mouthed for help. Draco himself said that he only ever dealt with one person crying and that he had no idea what to do. Of course it was Bella, he explained that she was crying for over hour, every time he asked her what was wrong she cried even harder... Poor guy.

"Hermione take locket down. You are having breakdown like Draco did because of wearing it..." She pulled it with shaky hands, Malfoy took it and tossed it to corner.

"Bella wore it whole time... She wore it since that death eater gave it to her, in Hogwarts every class, I am not surprised that she went mad." I had to agree, we take shifts on wearing it and it makes us crazy, but Bella, as Hermione said wore it all the time, she was mad and not to mention that Arabella used Bella's weakness in her favor.

"She seemed on edge, she was different, heck she didn't even remember what we had." Malfoy shrugged.

"Draco..." Hermione wiped her tears. "Can you tell us how you and Bella got together?" She asked carefully. He just shrugged again and looked at me, as if he needs my permission to speak about Bella. I nodded at him.

"Well, sit down Harry then, this will be one long story..."

* * *

**So, school is knocking on my doors and that mean I won't update as often as I did over summer... It is sad... **

**Well here we go, tell me your thought because in next chapters we are meeting new people and hearing Draco's part of story.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	16. A Slice of Tongue

**Slice of tongue**

**3rdPOV**

_"You see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite!" Lord Voldemort.  
_

* * *

Leave some comments please, tell me what would you like to read in this story, what do you want me to do with characters and things like that.. After next chapter this story goes on Hiatus... So I want to hear what do you think what really happened with Bella, is she alive or dead? Please comment, in few days new term of school starts and I am won't have time for my stories, speak now or... enjoy this chapter.

"Severus Snape." Her voice was clear and loud. She stood at entrance of Great Hall. It was diner time so everybody was there, gasping at sight of Blond Demon.

Arabella was thrilled today, it was special day, people could say. This day was very different, there was meeting at lunch time and for some reason Arabella actually showed up on time. She received mission, but she wasn't just minion to Dark Lord. Bella volunteered cause mission required going to Hogwarts, just what she needed. Severus Snape wasn't required on meetings now when he was Headmaster and new term started. Bella's arriving was huge surprise.

"Bella." He greeted her.

With wicked smile plastered on her face she nodded and signaled to death eaters behind her to follow. Bellatrix Lestrange appeared on her right and Lucius Malfoy on her left. Behind trio, group of few vampires of Volturi family followed. Apart from Dark Lord's mission, this visit was also family business. It shouldn't be any surprise that three Volturi kings arrived with guard. Alec and Jane were of course there with Felix and others. Jane was personal guard on Bella now, always around her.

"I would inform you of my arriving normally, but I just fond out and came here, Tom's orders. I came here to collect." She smiled as she walked between Slytherin and Gryffindor table.

"Ah, I see. You became quite obedient."

"Not quite, I volunteered. Besides we both know that I don't receive orders, I make them." When she met with Snape at podium he was standing like Dumbledore used to do she hugged him, many were shocked by her actions, hugging a death eater.

"Of course not." He drawled. "If you wish we can discus matter of your arriving in my office...?" He gestured to leave, bur Bella ignored him.

"There is no need for that Snape." She turned to face rest of Great Hall, pleasant smile she had for Snape died. Caius was apparently by her side and others formed line of protection in front of her. "You surely think of me as rude now because I didn't introduce myself... I am Arabella Slytherin, heir of Slytherin bloodline and sister of Isabella." There was of course surprise on many faces, but those who joined order of Phoenix knew of her. "I mean no harm as long as no one of you oppose me. I hope that we can do that." She threw on big smile fake as her kindness. "I came here for few of you..." She told students. They waited in anticipation. " Astoria Greengrass." Students who weren't called relaxed. Gryffindors, Hufflepufs and Ravenclaws, but Slytherin table was tense. One girl stepped forward. "I believe I called on Astoria, not on you Daphne."

"How do yo know my name?" Daphne asked.

"I know everything, dear." Bella really did know everything. "I know everyone of you in this hall, it was my own idea to prolong your Hogwarts education on eight instead of seven years." Murmur flew through tables. "Last year, unknown to most of you I was here too, on your classes, eating by your table... Of course, not in this body. I know everything about everybody, your weaknesses, your abilities, even blood-status and family members and pets. Now, enough of chatting... Astoria Greengrass." She called again. Daphne singnaled to her sister to stay put, obviously Daphne knew about Arabella's abilities.

"May I ask what is my sister needed for?"

"Daphne, listen to me... I killed my own sister, what makes you think I won't kill yours if you continue to anger me?" Arabella's voice was threatening, but her young face looked so innocent. "Last time, Astoria Greengrass!" Bella suddenly yelled, shivers ran through everybody's skin.

"I am here." Girl finally showed herself.

Astoria Greengrass, was as Arabella knew sorted in Slytherin house and currently seventh year student, this would be her last year here if Arabella didn't come up with idea of prolonging Hogwarts education. Astoria was not the one who normally attracted much attention, that was her sisters job. Arabella stalked between tabled and appeared in front of Astoria, blond girl was surprisingly seating between Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Arabella realized immediately from one look on Slytherin table that some of Slytherins were death eaters and some order members, Astoria was order member.

"Well up! Come on, don't be shy now, I don't bite." Astoria stood up from where she was seated and with shaky legs came closer to Arabella. "Hello Blaise, I see you found your new girlfriend." It was open mockery. Arabella noticed that Blaise and Astoria were holding hands under table. Arabella pulled Astoria closer and caressed her cheek's while speaking. "It would be such a shame if you lose her as you lost... Isabella." Blaise was biting his lips to hold back insults her prepared for her. Meanwhile Arabella released Astoria who dropped on floor as soon as she did. "Pathetic." Bella commented. "I really see no use Dark Lord could have in you. You are not even that pretty."

"I am prettier than you!" That was very swallow, while coming from girl who was held in demon's mercy.

"Astoria, dear..." Arabella bent her knees to look directly in Astoria's eyes. "Fairytale happen only to pretty girls, right now you are kneeling in front of me, your fairytale surely isn't happening." Astoria who was confident until second ago, visibly lowered her gaze to floor. Arabella grabbed Astoria's chin and pulled her head up to look in her eyes while speaking to her. "I am Slytherin, my blood is the purest you can find, everything about me is beautiful." Arabella spoke so calmly and then forcefully released Astoria's chin, Astoria dropped even lower on ground. Without word Arabella turned to walk back to podium.

"Bella is still more beautiful then you will ever be!" Blaise Zabini finally said something, well he yelled it. Arabella stopped walking, slowly turned around to face him.

"Bella was beautiful, she is dead Blaise, every part of her is dead or dying within each day. Besides, my sister and I could easily pass as twins, and eventually you will learn that I am more like Isabella then you ever knew." Arabella had strong nerves, this wasn't insult, not even close, so why should she worry?

"I should kill you when I could." Blaise bravely walked closer to her, challenged her.

"But you couldn't. You were always sucker for Isabella, your curse missed me." This was end of discussion in Bella's opinion.

"Well, I can promise you it won't happen again!" He pointed his wand at her, fool.

"You still don't get it?" She asked him, what exactly no one knew. "Blaise, I don't want to hurt you, therefore I wish you would join me. Now, be good boy and lower your wand before you get hurt." Bella's voice and words bothered Blaise greatly, he despised how sincere she sounds, like she cares.

"Was it because of envy?" He questioned her.

"Never." She responded. "It was always about power, she lost, I won." It was spoken so coldly. "Blaise..." She came closer to him, put her hand on his shoulder, wand that was pointed directly at her heart now, didn't bother her. "I am getting higher and higher in ranks everyday, yet I am not even branded with Dark Mark. I am powerful, I had no reason to be envious of Isabella. That gal was cursed for life, powerful yet so weak. I learned on her mistakes, smart thing to do, else I would become like her... Surely Isabella was nice, pretty, but she was so mad Blaisey... If she only learned that key to power is to stop feeling... she would do so many great things... I wouldn't be here now, she would stand with you now instead of me. In all her glory and brilliance." Blaise couldn't believe what he was hearing, tears were forming in corners of his eyes, Arabella was girl he knew, now she is just cold statue.

"So you think that everything you do is okay? You believe that your reasons are better than reasons of others! Do you..." She interrupted his yelling.

"My reasons are not important now. Thing that is of great importance is... that I prefer girl I am now over girl I was. I don't need to hide behind anybody, act like shadow of Isabella." She was done.

"You can take us on open field now." She retreated to podium, Blaise was left staring after her.

Rest of dinner went as silently as possible, there wasn't many of those who dared to speak. Arabella was seated by table with professors and headmaster. She was siting by Snape who was generous enough to offer her his chair, headmaster's chair.. This action only proved how important position Arabella has in Dark Lord's ranks. In whole room, besides people who came with her and death eaters that were already in castle, there was just one person who dared to look at Arabella, that person was of course, William.

"Astoria." Arabella called from her seat. Blond girl at Slytherin table barely dared to look up. "Go pack your things, everything you own, I fear that you won't be returning here... Once you leave." It surely sounded as verdict. Still, Astoria only, nodded her head and stood up to leave for dungeons. Blaise and Daphne stood with her, fools. "Hmm, hmmm..." Sound which Arabella's throat made, reminded many of 'hmm' Dolores Umbridge often used. "I never told that others are excused, sit down please. Astoria will pack and wait for me by Headmaster's office." Blaise wanted to strangle her, yet he restrained. Daphne just couldn't do the same.

"You are taking away my sister, I want to say goodbye to her!"

"Well then..." Arabella acted nonchalantly. "I forbid it." She spat coldly.

"But..." Daphne started to argue, but then she just started throwing insults on Arabella. "You fake, cold-hearted, pretentious bitch!"

"Daphne..." Arabella's form flashed in front of Daphne. "I was patient with you, your sister is just needed in Malfoy Manor, what Dark Lord wish to to with her, is his business, but I know that if Astoria behaves... she will live." She sounded so comforting, she even patted Daphne's shoulder and sincerely smiled.

"You really believe that?" Daphne asked with shaky voice.

"No." Arabella laughed as maniac upon seeing Daphne's face. Arabella just wiped every trace of hope Daphne ever had. "I don't care what will happen with Astoria, I see no real use on her, for past year I used her body several times and learned of her weaknesses, they are so numerous." Daphne stared at Arabella for second before she raised her hand to slap Arabella. In flash motion Bella caught her hand before it touched her skin. "I really was patient, Daphne... Now, I am not!"

Arabella had enough of Daphne's rude behavior, insults and whining. Arabella was known as temperamental, she can stay calm for small period of time when someone is angering her. With Daphne, Arabella really was patient, but Daphne crossed invisible line so many time this night... Bella surely won't put up with her anymore, yet killing Daphne if front if many wasn't plan Bella came up with. Although Arabella looked weaker, she tossed Daphne violently.

There was no need for magic while hurting Daphne, fists could do anything to Slytherin attention whore. Bella pulled Daphne's hands on girl's back, tied them with green ribbon with which Daphne had tied her hair. It was all happening very fast, others couldn't help Daphne, wands and fangs were pointed at everybody who dared to move. Arabella then grabbed Daphne by hair and slammed her head in table surface, crack echoed through silenced Hall.

Scream of agony followed from Daphne's throat, Arabella just broke her nose. In new found entertainment, Arabella could only grin. Again Bella pulled Daphne's head up and repeated her action, another scream pierced silence. Blood was tickling down Daphne's delicate skin, ruining her robes and make up on which Daphne spent hours. Arabella's wasnt finished yet. Slowly, Bella lowered Daphne's face near edge of table and roughly pulled Daphne's tongue from her mouths.

"You know Daphne..." Arabella's voice sounded as if she was daydreaming. "I had so much fun with you tonight. I think we can have our 'girl' time together again tomorrow... and day after that, and day after that..." Bell like laugh erupted from Arabella's throat. "I am staying here for quite some time...But since we all need to learn from our mistakes... I find myself in situation where your tongue needs to be shorten a little... Don't worry, just a bit." As she spoke, Arabella played with butter-knife she picked on Slytherin table. "Till next time."

Daphne's tongue was slashed in half.

"Diggory, Longbottom, Lovegood, Standstrong... Follow me." REVIEW.

* * *

**Little bit of brutality here... This is probably one of last chapters before my new school term, so leave some love...**

**Story goes on Hiatus, after I update next chapter...**

**As always I am sorry for mistakes.**

**Wicked Daphne**


	17. Death Eater's Tale

** Death Eater's ****Tale **

_"It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." - Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

**DPOV**

I think that this is last chapter I will update before school starts... Leave me some comments, ideas, what would you like to read about, which characters should be more included and things like that...

_5th November 1995_

_I am master now. Snape is finally down, his own mistake. When I say I am master, I mean master of Legilimency, Snape's walls fell under me, student surpassed the teacher. Snape was pleased with my progress, but he is not pleased that I invaded his most private thoughts... Bat from dungeon was actually in love with Lily Evans, well Potter... I couldn't bring myself to stop staring at Snape for five long minutes... I thought he will curse me or something._

_In the end, Snape told me his tale, well part of tale, I still don't know everything. After some thinking, I realized that there is something more going on in Snape and Harry's hate-relationship... I mean come on, dude loved his mother and now he hates her son? When Snape's walls dropped I saw parts with James Potter, Snape's worst memories... So Snape hated James, but still he loved Lily... there must be more of this... I just can't put my finger on it._

_7th November 1995_

_Malfoy is still Malfoy, mostly. Pure-bloods are stupid kind, they think of themselves as stronger, better than anybody else and yet one pure-blood doesn't even realize that I am using Legilimency on him. Unknowingly, Draco is serving juiciest information on my plate. Sometimes I think that I love how stupid he is, pure-blooded git. Voldemort is using Malfoy Manor as headquarters, in Malfoy's memory I saw many death eaters without their mask, their loyalties shown by Dark Mark branded on their forearm, proudly displayed._

_Dumbledore is pleased with my progress too, Paul is ecstatic... What can I say? I have amazing mentors. Snape is seriously warming up to me, he acts like overprotective father. Father I never had. Hermione, Ron and Harry started noticing how absent I am all the time, when I am not training, I am usually with Snape. I never imagined, but potion's professors tells best stories. I trust him so I told him that Draco knows about... orphanage. That brought one interesting discussion up._

_Snape told me not to worry about Draco, from Snape's ton I learned something I already knew... Apparently Snape knows that Draco likes me, how Snape got that information is unknown to me, but I now know that Snape is Draco's godfather. No wonder Draco has perfect grades like me in Potions... Back to point, Snape asked me how come somebody like me didn't Obliviate Draco, Draco asked me same thing, and just like when Draco asked I replied with same answer to Snape. Lockhart._

_11th November 1995_

_Dumbledore calls me special. Snape calls me special. Paul calls me special. Victor calls me special. Sirius calls me special. Lupin calls me special. Harry calls me special. Draco calls me special. Umbrigde, she calls me mudblood. I spoke with Dumbledore, I feel that now is finally time to learn bare truth about my parents, I am ready. Dumbledore will speak with Ministry, in few days we will know everything. Umbridge acts strange around me, every time she calls me mudblood her face turns grey... I am thinking about tying her to chair in her pink office and feeding her Veritaserum._

_Since I am brewing potions with Snape every Thursday, I learned how to make it. I feel that Umbridge knows more about me than she leads on, I planned on taking vial of Veritaserum which Snape brew, but unfortunately he caught me. When he asked me what for I need it, he fed me with it... I tried to fight back potion, but I couldn't do it perfectly and from parts that I said, Snape realized whole story. He laughed and gave me antidote, then he suggested Legilmency. Well, shit._

_Practically I need to land myself in detention alone with Umbridge, toad is occlumens, but that shouldn't be big problem. That is plan B, plan A is that Dumbledore get information about my parents from Minister's mouth. Unfortunately, that means that I can't poison Umbridge after she spills her beans. Life isn't always fair, in my case, it never even was. I am digging even further in Draco's head, he has crush on me since second year, product of obsession._

_I feel special, I am special._

_16 November_

_Minister refused Dumbledore. So that means I will get my opportunity to poison Umbridge... Kidding, probably. Snape is finally teaching me spells from book he gave me, it turned out that Half-Blooded Prince is Severus Snape. Spells from that book are invented by Snape himself and not only that... spells are dark art. Snape transfigured my quill in bird and showed what Sectumsempra curse is. I was engrossed with effect, but in same time I saw beauty in it._

_As blood shoot from bird's body, I found myself enchanted with color of blood. Not only color of it, but means of blood, as blood was leaving birds body so was life... Snape transfigured bird bach to quill and for strange reason I found myself disappointed. I wanted to see another being die. Snape noticed my behavior and stopped with our lesson. I was called in Dumbledore's office, Headmaster wanted to stop with my training, I refused, I want to complete it. Dumbledore will decide in few days. They want to stop my training, but yet I already learned everything._

_18th November 1995_

_I have no real feelings for Draco actually, I see him as sixteen year old snake, nothing more. Or at least I thought. There is so many lies between Lions and Snakes... Dumbledore decided, he is stopping my training. Reason unknown. I can feel it, Dumbledore is afraid of something, he is hiding something from me. Hermione is annoying me, she is frustrated with me, she hates how I always do better than her, she hates that I became prefect instead of her, she is my friend, but she hates me._

_Dumbledore said that I became prefect not only because I am the best, he wanted to give me possibility of staying after curfew so I could practice. From Snape's mind, during Potion's class I learned that Dumbledore is thinking about taking away badge. Snape knew what I did, but didn't do anything, he stared at me as I picked my stuff in middle of class and left his classroom. He didn't say anything to me. I went to Paul, he refused to continue practicing with me, Dumbledore's orders._

_I am not stupid, I am special as they all said. Well if my mentors are failing me, I can find another mentor then. No one trusts me anymore, Hermione started argument and got Harry and Ron to side with her... I don't care. With everybody still in classrooms, I climbed up to Gryfindor tower, went to boys dormitory and stole Maurader's map, well borrowed I will return it. Map was next to Invisibitly cloak, useful thing, but not for me, at least not anymore. I don't need cloak to turn invisible, something Dumbledore taught me is now being used against him._

_Dumbledore was in his office, I needed diversion. Luckily I know people who do that stuff all the time, I even help sometimes, Forge of course. Forge's idea, but my magic. Person I will mess with, not only one everyone, but mostly I will focus on Umbridge. Although previously I wanted to read her mind, I have better idea now. I assume why people call me special, I just need to prove it. They are all fools if they think that I am person to play with. Snape, Paul and Dumbledore created me, me as powerful witch._

_I waited for dinner to start, everybody was searching for me since I left Potions. I was actually whole time in front of their noses, just invisible. When others arrived, took seats at their tables, students, professors, Filch, Mrs. Norris, my plan was set on in action. With loud snap of my fingers, everybody had their mouths zipped and butts glued to their seats. With another snap firework started and my favourite, I hanged Umbriged upside down from ceiling. Purposely she was only one who was able to open her mouth._

_I took my time, enjoyed in seeing that toad woman frightened. But, it wasn't enough, I wanted her to suffer, wandlessly and wordlessly I started throwing her against walls of Great Hall. At this point Dumbledore and Snape both knew who is doing this, yet they created, trained me to be stronger than they are. As great finish before I leave, firework created magnificent Swan. I left Great Hall and headed for Dumbledore's office. Password was easy to guess, too easy._

_If they decide to expel me from school, let it be. I know more than seventh year do. Finally I got what I wanted, spell that is stopping everybody from moving will fade soon, but still I have more than enough time. On Headmaster's table I found two thing I was after. Godric Gryffindor's sword and Sorting hat. Sword that shows itself only to true Gryffindor, obviously this on table is fake then. I placed hat on my head and got on thing confirmed._

_I am Isabella Marie Slytherin, snake. It is time to visit Karkaroff again._

* * *

**_HPOV_**

"Although Bella and I officially started dating in 1995, I was in love with her years prior. Since second year actually." Malfoy agreed to tell us what happened between Bella and him. "After first year, my father of course asked me about grades." He humpfed. "I thought he will be furious with me because two 'mudbloods' bested me. Much on my surprise he wasn't, I didn't understand it then, it took me years to truly understand it."

"Understand what?" Hermione asked while wiping her nose.

"I was raised to think of those who are not pure-bloods deserve nothing, but then again my own Godfather is half-blood, Snape." His voice was filled with poison. "My father once, accidentally bumped on Bella in Diagon Alley, Bella being just a girl then, ended on ground. Her knees were bleeding and my father felt bad for her. He healed her knees and helped her with books that fell in mud. I don't know why exactly my father behaved like that on that day, but he did."

"At time he didn't know who she was, he knew that she wasn't pure-blood, because Malfoys know every pureblood family and their kids, but when he looked in her eyes, he saw something special in her. At least that is how he described encounter to me." Hermione snuggled closer to Draco. "He didn't recognize her from anywhere, but yet she seemed so familiar. Father asked her about her family, she politely introduced herself and later on said that her mother is waiting on her..."

"She was lying." Hermione voiced her thoughts.

"Yes and my father knew that without even using Legilimency. When he tried to use Legilimency on her, he found himself collided with wall. That confused him, he never heard of occlumens at such a young age. He knew that there is more. Bella still caught in her fake story, lied that she must hurry. When my father knocked her down, she lost her wand, well my father stood on it. He picked it and handed it to her, with big smile. Father realized after touching her wand how truly special she is, mixed cores. One good one bad."

"Mine and yours." Malfoy nodded at my words.

"In a way father became obsessed with Bella. He had her name, but nothing else. So he asked if I knew her... I still remember how I said that she is dirty mudblood. Father surprised me greatly then, for first time in my life I was yelled at for calling someone that way. Lucius Malfoy forbid me, his son to insult one mudblood. For whole summer break, I witnessed my father going through documents, searching for her, he questioned me about her... At time I didn't care about her."

"What happened next?"

"Week before I was to return to Hogwarts, he came back from his work at ministry unusually pleased. He never asked about Bella again. He found her, but didn't want to say anything to me, except for one thing..._Drac_o_ Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_, meaning, Never tickle a sleeping dragon, that is written on Hogwarts crest. Father discovered who she was, heir of Slytherin house and other one born on 31 July. He never told me about this, but kept saying she is special." He draw long breath. "I wanted to know why she is so special, but father refused to tell me. When we returned to Hogwarts, I started watching her, I wanted to understand her, I developed obsession."

"Every summer I would ask father about her, every summer he would refuse to tell me. As time passed my obsession turned into so much more. I was always thinking about her, how cute she is when she bites her lower lip, how dark her eyes are, how smart she is... then I became envious of everybody who had her as friend, everybody who made her smile... I was in love with her, yet I couldn't just ask her out and things like that, she would refuse."

"During fourth year, I hear conversation between Dumbledore and her, I heard about orphanage, Dumbledore himself apparated there after Bella sent him patronus in need of help... Sebastian Rogers, one she killed in memory we saw, tried to rape her, luckily she got away. I heard everything, git I was as then, I threaten to tell everybody her secret... I would never do it actually, I just wanted opportunity to get Bella close to me. It is not something I am proud of, it was selfish of me, yet then again I do belong in Slytherin house." He sighed in melancholy.

"I didn't want Bella to be my slave, that thing never. I was quite stalkerish at time, I always knew where she was and what she was doing. If she wanted to keep her secret safe all she needed to do was meet with me in RoR. She was feisty one, always barking at me, although I was the one who was threatening her, she was still the best witch Hogwarts ever had. I tried to learn more about her, that ended with me pushing her away. "

"Fifth year was life-changing. Dark Lord was in my house all summer and we had Umbridge. I warned her to keep her mouth zipped, but she didn't listen, that is how she earned scar on her arm. I kept warning her and yet she kept pissing everybody off. I was still watching her, I noticed her drifting apart from you... " He looked on Hermione and me. "And spending more and more time with Paul. Bella was always in detention with Snape, I became suspicious when she spent time in his office even after detention."

"I had her meet me almost everyday in RoR, I kissed her and earned slap. She stormed out, ignored my threats, I threaten to tell everyone, yet I never did. With time passing, I learned many things about her, Obliviate as only thing she ever messed up, her liking, disliking... we became friends. At one point, I noticed her changing, she wasn't sweet girl I knew anymore, she was rude, kinda bitchy sometimes, there was wild energy around her, I realize only now that Bella was becoming darker."

"Storming out of Potion's class, glaring at Snape, disappearing for days. She became erratic, stopped caring. I know that you two remember how everybody was stuck and Umbridge was trashing one day when Bella disappeared. It was all Bella doing, from her diary I learned that Snape, Dumbledore and Paul were training her, teaching her wandless magic... She wrote at one point that 'unknowingly they created monster'. Bella learned who her parents are."

"Wait, but that was fifth year... She never said anything.."

"Mione... Bella changed. She learned how everybody is expecting of her to become dark witch, Ministry had her labeled as bad since day she was born. Bella must be furious, everything she knew was lie, Dumbledore stopped trusting her... himself he just learned truth. Old man saw her in true light, Slytherin heiress, dark blood... and yet he had someone teach her everything. As always I wanted to meet her in RoR, when I arrived there she was already there..."

"What happened?"

"Whole room was trashed, completely destroyed... Bella, she was floating in air with levitation charm. She was crying, with every sob wind blew through room... I asked her what is wrong... She cried harder. It took me good fifteen minutes to lower her on ground. After that she was crying for over hour in my arms, never said why... She was strong girl, but that was her breakdown, I saw her vulnerable, she acted as normal girl for first time then." From long intake Draco took, we could tell that something big is about to be told.

"She kissed me. Bella kissed me and that was how we started. 20th November 1995, I finally got the girl. We never talked about breakdown, Bella refused to tell, meaning I didn't know she was Slytherin then. Our relationship was secret, no one except us knew. That year, I was only Slytherin who stayed in castle, she lied to you about vacation with her parents, so you would go on your holidays, so she could stay with me. We were in Slytherin common room which was decorated, actually." He laughed on memory.

"Bella made me promise to not buy her anything for Christmas... I would be dead if she made me vow it as she originally wanted. We had huge argument on Christmas about that. Holidays brought us even closer, we were spending much time together before, but it was only us then. Day before everybody was to return from holidays, Bella was called in Dumbledore's office, when she returned she was ecstatic. She didn't say why then, but now I know that Dumbledore continued training her."

"Rest of story is simple, we were together till end of fifth year, she said she loved me." Draco smiled. "There was something dark about Bella, something she kept only for herself. When my father was prisoned, I told her everything I knew about Dark Lord, I told her that I am practically death eater in making, she didn't care, she promised to prevent it. She offered me way out, just us and we run. I returned to Manor, she returned to orphanage. I thought she is nut, but went to meet her at June 16th in front of orphanage. I waited for hours she never shown up."

"I went orphanage, looked for her, she disappeared. When I returned to Manor, my heart was broken. Mother sent me to Snape for summer so I didn't have to stay in same house as Dark Lord. Back to Hogwarts, Bella didn't return, I tried to owl her, I even sent her patronus...but I never heard back from her. Summer break after sixth year was, horrible. Snape taught me occlumency, but still my skills were no match for Dark Lord, he found out about Bella and threaten to kill her. I was forced to take Dark Mark and accept mission of killing Dumbledore." I can't imagine how fucked up Draco was then, but of course story continues.

"And then she returned, I got her back... She was different, hint of darkness around her was stronger now and as cherry on top, she didn't know about us. I didn't know about my father helping her or about Arabella, I didn't even knew about Blaise. Then ministry took her magic, everything changed again, on worse. She was unstable, ready to kill anybody who opposed her... but actually she was just scared, I knew her enough to know it. She forced embodiment to complete, she was more powerful than before, yet she kept secrets, what her wand is made of is still unknown."

"As we all now know, Bella was obliviated, Arabella's work. Bella married, but she spent her last night with me... if you are wondering, yes, we slept together. I didn't care that she lied when she said she loves me, I needed her... After she fell asleep, I locked her in my room, I tried to protect her. I knew that I couldn't kill Dumbledore, yet I tried. If everything went as planned I would now be in ranks, praised for me work, but most importantly Bella would be alive." Hermione looked up to see Draco's face. He wasn't crying or anything, I think that huge weight was just lifted from his shoulder.

"Rest we know." I said. "But Bella remembered, Draco... she faked your death, she married me, but she died for love. As Arabella said she will."

"But do you believe that Bella's tale ends here?" Review.

* * *

**I ask same question... Do you believe that Bella's tale ends here?**

**I think that this is last chapter I will update before school starts... Leave me some comments, ideas, what would you like to read about, which characters should be more included and things like that... **

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	18. Of Lions and lambs

**Of Lions and lambs**

**3rdPOV**

_"There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it …" Lord Voldemort_

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." Edward Cullen_

* * *

_**5,729 words in this! Longest in this story so far!**_

_**Please review! I want reviews I can reply too, spicy things you want in this story and more... Come on help me a little. **_

_**I really want to hear your comment on this.. Arabella is well...**_

_Day 1 Luna_

Blood. Dripping, spinning, screaming, breathing, living... Pain. Arabella H. Clark was special, just like her sister, until she died, of course. Arabella and Isabella were always close, best friends, in the end sisters... one couldn't hurt other. If Isabella and Arabella were ever compared, things would be very interesting. Isabella is dark, powerful witch who lost herself in her own mind and Arabella... Arabella was light and caring in her days.

Luna Lovegood, known as Loony, saw everything clearly, just like every other heir of Hogwarts did, yet there was more. Heirs knew from beginning what will happen with Dumbledore that night, they knew fate of Isabella and also heirs knew of Arabella. But, Luna now saw Bella in front of her in other light, Bella was beautiful in every form, powerful, but to Luna, Bella who sliced Daphne's tongues was just wreck, shell of person she knew, heartless bitch.

"Lovegood!" Harsh voice of Blond demon invaded Luna's thoughts.

Luna was trying to figure blond girl out, she wondered how she manages to live the life she lives... Luna wondered if person like Bella can sleep at night. Luna wasn't vengeful person, she stays out of everybody's business and rarely does something. Luna was made Head Girl, she knew that Snape did not chose her for this only because nor Isabella nor Hermione were present at castle. Snape chose Luna and Neville Longbottom as Head Boy because he trusts them completely.

"Luna... come on." Cedric pulled her from seat.

When Luna stood up from her seat Bella was standing in front of her. Bella's face was set in coldest glare, she grabbed Luna by forearm and started pulling her to exit of Great Hall. Neville, Cedric and William followed closely behind. Headmaster Snape felt powerless, days when Snape had any influence on Bella were long gone, she can do everything she wants now, girl is out of control. It was good thing that Astoria left to pack... or else she wouldn't need to pack at all...

Stares of students, whispers, glares... Bella ignored them the best way she could, with big smile plastered across her face. Every student in every house, even few of those who were in Dark Lord's ranks hated her, everybody heard stories about Arabella, everybody knew she killed Isabella, they hated dark power radiating around her, authority in her voice and looks of incense. Most of Great Hall wanted her dead, she wasn't upset with that fact, even members of her own circle those who didn't know full truth wanted her dead.

"Luna, Cedric, Neville, William..." Bella started once doors of Great Hall closed. Her unpleasant fake facial expression was replaced with sincere one as she pulled every heir in tight hug. Even tears were rolling down her cheeks...

"Wow." Nevil said when Bella hugged. "I never held somebody who is crying because that somebody is happy to see me." It was tangled situation. On Neville's words she started sobbing louder.

"Shut up, Neville." Luna hugged Bella tightly and tried to comfort her. Cedric did same thing and when it was finally William's turn, Bella didn't want to let boy go.

"Sister..." Cedric called, it was reminder, there are many things that need to be brought up in discussion. " We should probably move to more private place, dinner ended and others will be lead to their common rooms. Chamber might serve it's purpose."

Heirs have to agree, chamber will serve it's purpose, heir's business is after all secret. Five heirs walked together to Myrtle's bathroom where entrance to chamber is. Arabella was towered over by all heirs except for William who is still just a boy. Height is probably the biggest difference between Arabella and Isabella, Arabella was always much shorter than Isabella, so even in high heels Arabella looked short compared to Luna. Cedric and Neville were giants to Arabella.

"There are no words with which I could express how much I missed you." It was a while since Bella spoke about her feelings, person she was, people assumed she had none. Bella is mostly girl of sin, she is stuck in same lie for years now, it was basic for her to learn how to control her emotions, stop showing weakness.

"I assume that Astoria Greengrass is not only reason for your arriving, nor that nor you missing us. Speak." Bella was startled with ice in Luna's voice. She looked up to see her face, Luna was looking down at Bella with glare, as Bella looked around she saw that Cedric and Neville were doing same. For first time in long time, Arabella felt like she is below somebody, weaker. It was obvious in time of war, heirs changed opinion of Bella.

"No.." Bella hesitated for second, thinking is she should tell them or not. "I came here for personal revenge along with other things." She spoke with restored confidence.

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever expected better of you." Luna started. "It looks that everybody was wrong about you then, you are nothing more then bad blood." There was nothing friendly left for Bella after that sentence.

"You are turning your back to me!" Bella wanted it to sound strong, but it actually ended up with sounding as disappointed child . "Why?!" She looked on Cedric and Neville, they stood their ground behind Luna. Bella knew it then, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor decided to follow Ravenclaw and keep Slytherin out.

"We heard from Victor, he has you wand. You are useless to us now, you hold to much darkness inside, you killed many people Bella and killing someone is against our beliefs."

"You mean yours, Luna? I bet you waited for this opportunity for so long, keep me out of way and take the lead. You don't care what happens to others, yet you say same about me. Guess what Lovegood, we are same!" Bella was beyond furious. It wasn't all fury, but disappointment too.

"No we are not!" Luna raised her voice for first time that evening. "You are getting weaker with every second that passes, how long do you have?! Year or less? You can not help us, you changed to this person who... person who... Dammit! You are mad, madder than anybody else, I found your records, you were visiting shrink since age of eight! It says you had dark thoughts about death and killing yourself... Well nothing changed now did it? You still have those thought don't you? " No one ever spoke to Bella as Luna did now. Luna's taunted her.

"I... I... You had no right to read my files! That is my life!"

"Oh, please, Bella... You life? Your decisions are affecting everybody! You think we don't know you? You are death eater, nothing more than You-Know-Who's follower!"

"I am not death eater!" Bella defended.

"Mark doesn't make person a death eater, their actions do. Remember?" Luna saw Bella for who she is, not who she was, that is why decision was made before Bella's arriving.

"So you decided? You want to remove me... Get rid of me. As always people I trusted to are betraying me." Their lost. " I see that I can't prove you wrong, so tell me... Will you kill me?" Everything Bella said were just words, there was no way she will go down without fight. It would be OCC.

"We won't kill you Bella." Neville spoke. "It is against our beliefs."

"You are fools... All of you. Yet you are all could be so powerful, I wonder why is power always given to fools." In second Bella's behavior changed to automated cold. She looked at Cedric. "For example you could kill me easier then others, Avada Kedavra could slip your tongue so easily with full meaning..." Then she looked at Neville. "You could use Cruciatus curse on me for hours, lead me into madness and of course..." She looked at Luna. "You could make me do anything you wish with Imperio..." Smile plastered Bella's face. "Luna was right you are different from me. I am not afraid when there is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it … " Last sentence was well known to everybody, Voldemort's words.

Heirs are heirs, powerful. It is based on pure irony which spell is their strongest. Neville could penetrate Bella's shied easily with Cruciatus curse for simple reason, magic which heir hates the most is his most powerful magic. It well knows that Neville's parents were tortured with Cruciatus until they went mad. Cedric was almost killed with Killing curse on graveyard by Voldemort, it is easy to understand why he hates this spell. Luna is strongest with Imperious, her mother killed herself under effect of it.

"And you wonder why we don't trust you." Luna replied. "We know our abilities, Bella, we also know yours. We know almost everything about you and that is why we know we made mistake..." Bella eyed Luna. "We went through embodiment, we chose good, you choose bad. Our circle will be weaker, but it will survive after..." Bella interrupted her there.

"After what?!" She yelled her question.

"William will take you place in circle as heir of Slytherin." If it sounded easy, it certainly wasn't.

"But only way to do so is to strip person from magic. What makes you confident I will allow you to do that to me?" She asked.

"Bella..." Cedric spoke. "You are powerful, most powerful individual in Heir circle, but individually you weaker then three heirs together." And that was true. Wands were pointed at Bella second after.

"Fools. You just made your worst decision ever. You made enemy out of me when I wasn't. You thought I took Tom's side? Well if I didn't till now, now I did." Bella's eyes went wider as she spoke. " You were smart enough to think that Tom would kill you if anything happened to me, because he certainly would. I had only good intentions till now... But if you don't need me anymore, I will gladly stand back and see how you win war without me... We were on same side... Remember it." She turned to leave, as she did curses were fired after her.

"Protego!" Bella yelled, attacks were blocked. "If anything happens to me... There are death eaters and vampires who will gladly end you... therefore, one smart Rawenclaw is not enough to bring down cunning Slytherin... Heir can not hurt another heir directly, but their families may serve their purpose." Wicked smile would taunt heirs for long time.

* * *

_Day 2 Astoria_

"Now Astoria... I couldn't care less what happens with you after you arrive at Manor, but I decided to be nice and tell you to act nicely and with respect." Bella smiled at girl.

Astoria Greengrass was literally shaking with fear. Yesterday Bella appeared and ordered her to pack things and go to met Dark Lord. In process of saying so, Bella cut Astoria's sister, Daphne, tongue off. Bella knew that Miss Greengrass hated being in her presence, but as usually ignored it. Astoria's fear increased after she hear that Bella ordered four more students to follow her somewhere, Neville, Luna, William and Luna were not seen since yesterday.

"...Do you understand?" Bella asked Astoria after talking for so long that Astoria forgot what was their conversation about. Afraid of asking her again, Astoria just nodded. "Well then, put this on!" Bella enthusiastically handed green dress to Astoria who stared at her with lost expression. "Well, put it on!" Astoria didn't know if Bella wanted her to change here or if she was able to leave. "Astoria, there is no need to be shy. I already saw everything. " Astoria looked at her with shocked expression. "What? Oh, yes sorry... I used your body once while attending meeting with Tom, I wanted to keep my identity hidden, I randomly chose you." She explained.

"You are calling Dark Lord Tom?" Astoria asked, immediately she covered her mouths with hand, Astoria felt stupid for being curious.

"It is okay to ask questions, Astoria." Bella smiled. "Yes. I call him Tom, he usually calls me disrespectful, but I think he loves when I call him like Tom." Astoria saw sparks in Bella's voice when Bella spoke about Tom. It was admiration, she guessed. Or maybe something more, but Bella's face looked like child on Christmas when she spoke about him.

"Ummm... Bella?"

"Yes Astoria? Is there anything I can help you with?" Astoria was startled with Bella's behavior, she wondered what kind of person Bella was... Bella hurt Daphne yesterday, but she in now acting like best friend to Astoria.

"I know it is not my place to ask... but are you in love with Dark Lord?" Bella stared at other blond girl for long time, thinking.

"I don't know. I was in love with someone for long time, that person is not by my side now... Tom is well Tom, people say that he can not love, so I probably shouldn't love him." Bella sighed. "Tom asked me to marry him."

"And... What did you say?" Bella stared at Astoria. "I am sorry, it is not my business. I will put my dress on and shut up..."

"Astoria... I said no."

"Oh." Astoria didn't know how to reply on that.

"I wanted to say 'Yes', I really did, but I don't think that Tom loves me... I mean sure he forbid my parents to marry me to Flint and that should mean something, then again we know each other for about year now and formally I introduced myself as Arabella only few months ago... I don't know. I am confused." Really OCC of her, Bella felt so powerless in this situation, lost...

"Maybe you need time then."

Bella didn't reply. They didn't speak, conversation died. Astoria changed her school robes with green dress Bella gave her. I was muggle brand so Astoria didn't quite understand where from one pure-blooded girl like Bella got it from. Dress fit her perfectly and material was very comfortable for skin. Bella helped Astoria with zipper and together two girls sipped tea in silence. Bella found herself liking Astoria and she hope that what ever Tom do to her she survives.

"I need to check your wand." Astoria obey instantly. Upon touching it Bella's hand was filled with warm feeling, it was nice and it reminded her on her old wand. "Yew wood and Basilisk Fang?" Bella was surprised.

"Yes."

"Olivander?" Bella questioned.

"No. Wand was in my family since 1950s. I don't know for sure, but my great-grandmother says it belonged to her friend. Friend was powerful witch from what I remember of story. Gramma said that she her friend wasn't seen for years and when my Gramma saw her again it was little before witch's death. Witch left her wand with my Grandmother since. I found it when I was child, I played with it, later wand became mine, but now it doesn't quite listen me." Bella closely observed wand and gave small wave with it, silver sparks exploded from wand.

"Well... I see nothing wrong with it." Bella responded.

"You should probably keep it then. It doesn't listen me, but it does listen you. Gramma said that it's core is part of another wand. Umm... Your sister's. Isabella's, Olivander said that she owned wand with three cores, maybe wand recognizes you as... something." Astoria finally relaxed around Bella, although Bella was previously glad for it, now she wished Astoria didn't.

"Thank you... Um.. Astoria, Floo between Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts will open in about hour... Since you already packed, you can go and say goodbye to Blaise and Daphne, I don't know what will happen to you." Bella actually felt little bad for Astoria now. Maybe Greengrass family is being punished like Malfoys were for their mistake. In little time spent with Astoria, Bella found friend and as cold as Bella could be as person, everybody needed friends.

* * *

_Day 3 Snape_

"Where are they?" Snape asked Bella.

It was her third day in Hogwarts. Four heirs still didn't appear. Astoria left after saying goodbye to Daphne and Blaise, what happened with Astoria after wasn't known. Snape wanted his Head Boy and Head Girl back, it was very unlikely that they will be seen again. Bella acted deaf to questions Snape asked. She kept ignoring him and everybody else. As she sipped cup of tea in Headmaster's office and took bites of cookie, she found herself in deep thought.

Betrayal is one thing she hated the most. There was nothing scarier than betrayal to her. People think she betrayed everything that matter, morals, family and most importantly her sister. Everybody thinks of her as heartless, don't they know that those who are heartless once cared too much? No, they don't. Bella is always in situation that asks for great sacrifices, now when when people keep betraying her, it is only matter of time before she betrays herself.

"I suggest you pick other Heads. Goyle and Carrow twin maybe? You choose." Nothing mattered at time. "Nott and Parkinson are maybe Slytherins too, but we know that they are Order members. Carrow twins are well Carrows and Goyle is death eater in my rank."

"Bella?" She lazily looked at him. "Did you kill them?"

"Severus." She sighed. "What use would that bring me? Besides, you may think low of me, but I wouldn't kill my brother."

"I apologize, but your behavior is, lets say different this days. Is there anything that bothers you?

"Besides your annoying questions you mean? Or constant disappointment I am going through?" She was in bad mood, mood so bad that she couldn't even glare. "They betrayed me, no one trusts me anymore, even you are pretending to do so. If anybody told me this is how being hero feels like, I wouldn't bet my life on becoming one." She shrugged.

"Everything you ever did was your decision, what changed now?" Bella snickered at question. It was ridiculous.

"Everything changed. I got caught in past and future kicked my ass, I held on feelings that are not real anymore. Love..." Snigger. "I felt is dead now." Snape knew what girl in front of him was talking about, he wanted to help her even if that meant making stupid decisions.

"Maybe, nothing is final yet. You could still look for him, find him and run..." He put his hand on her shoulder in sign of comfort.

"You don't understand. I know where he is... I just don't love him anymore, at least not as much as I used to." She moved to window.

"You grew up then, it is normal to fall in love again after ending things with our first love.." Bella couldn't help herself this time, she became laughing as maniac.

"Coming from man that will always pin over Lily Potter... it really does sound stupid... Snape why are we pretending? I am not person who cries her eyes out for anybody. You taught me how to make my magic stronger by forgetting about emotions." Air of mood swings was getting heavy.

"I taought you everything you know, but remember I didn't taught you everything I know." Snape said causing Bella to snigger.

"True, but then again you weren't only one teaching me. I know enough." She was back to her barking self.

Headmaster Severus Snape didn't reply, there was no need. He couldn't influence Bella even little. Really, everything Bella does is her decision. Snape taught Bella advanced magic, other mentors he didn't know about taught her of beauty od Dark Arts. As little girl Bella was afraid of dark and monsters in it, as she grew her fear of darkness disappeared, but fear of monsters remained. As time passed she realized the she became her fear, just like Isabella, she was her boggart.

"I received letter from Dark Lord, he is expecting you to return soon."

"Does he say he misses me?" She rolled her eyes and mocked Dark Lord's right hand man. It was mockery, but she actually wanted Dark Lord to miss her. It was quite ironic that Dark Lord became person she cared about. He became only thing she has.

"As his right hand, Dark Lord trusts me with many things..."

"Well he really shouldn't... with you being Dumbledore's man and all." Yes, Bella knew about Snape's loyalties since very beginning, it was shame that Snape never knew about Bella's.

"Is that your plan then? Reveal my secret to Dark Lord and replace me?" He questioned. He knows that there is never enough cation with mad people.

"I still highly respect you Snape. I can't forbid you to fight for side you think deserves winning." She replied. Snape thought about things she said, maybe there is still hope for her. "But with things as they are, I can't be associated with you anymore. You are reminder of life I could have, I faked my own death Severus... I killed, I don't deserve forgiveness nor I want it. People don't change Snape, their memories do. I am still same person I was when darkness first started taking over, I was always this person... It is only shame that I never realized it before things went bad. It sounds ridiculous, but memories of who I am and who I was are so much different." She bit her lower lip in classic way, hard enough to feel pain.

"Is this your final choice then? Dark Lord offered you marriage, what is your answer now?" Whole Bella situation pained Snape very much.

Severus felt responsible for her actions, he was her mentor after all, taught her many things, but pure dark magic. She took that task on herself, reading books from restricted section, stealing what she needed for potions from his office to make poisons. Snape eventually found out what she was doing, but it was already too late. At age of sixteen she planned her life to end, she took small bite of power and wanted more...

"Yes, it is final."

She didn't answer question about marriage, herself she didn't yet know answer. In beginning when she was younger, she played games, experimented with magic, unfortunately this wasn't game anymore, this was life. And Luna was right, Bella's life is not only life on stake. If Voldemort wins Potter is first to fall, mudbloods and blood-traitors follows, but that means nothing if Bella survives. Bella's sisters wants were pushed on one side and selfishness on other, what Bella decided was known only by her.

* * *

_Day 4 Draco_

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Caius asked while rubbing circles on Bella's back.

Hard decision. Situation with which Bella not so gladly faced. Caius acted like moral support this days, in a way that was so unlikely for cruel member of Volturi family, he adored girl who was over two thousand years younger then him. He never thought of her as Aro or Marcus did, he didn't want to be her 'Dad' or 'Uncle', if she wasn't mated to Anthedora there is no doubt that he would immediately change Bella into vampire and had her by his side for ever.

Of course that wasn't possible, Anthedora was his mate. When he first met Bella he hated her so much, probably because he knew he could never have her, quite ridiculous situation. Now he was closest thing to friend she has, friendship between to was not easy going, Caius needed to remind himself often that girl he now knows as Arabella is not Isabella, just Bella. He laughed at scared faces of people who saw her, they clearly don't know her at all, if they did they would know how good she is.

"Am I sure that I want destroy name that Isabella represents? Oh, yes certainly." She rolled her eyed on vampire.

Bella and Caius were in Slytherin private quarters where all Isabella's things still were. Bella was throwing clothing from closet and kicking shoes from under bed, making a pile in middle of room, pile that was nothing more than junk. Bella was certain that destroying everything Isabella owned was needed, books, pictures, clothing, letters, even bed covers. Lesson number one that Snape ever given her was about blocking feelings and to block feelings, Bella decided to destroy memories.

"You decided to destroy everything material and yet you kept name... Bella, why?" She stooped throwing books on pile. Caius thought it is because of his question, but his eye caught real reason second after. Picture fell out of Transfiguration 5 textbook. Bella dropped to her knees and picked it. On moving picture, there were Isabella and Draco, both sixteen at time dancing in middle of Slytherin common room and kissing. On other side there was date written, December 1995. She placed picture on bed and took textbook in hands, she ripped covers of book and as she did more pictures of Isabella and Draco kept falling out.

"Maybe we should leave everything as it is." She glanced around room. There was probably more pictures hidden in covers of textbooks, Bella saw enough.

"Probably." Caius agreed, he had no idea what she actually ment with leaving everything inside of room.

She glanced again over room, this time much slower. She took every detail in, memorised in even smallest pieces. Yet devil didn't give her peace, angrily she started ripping covers of every 5th year textbook, more and more pictures were falling out. Not all were with Draco, most was, but there were pictures of Isabella with Ron, Harry and Hermione, in other textbooks she found pictures with professors, Ginny, Victor, Paul, even Arabella.

"Lets leave, there is nothing useful in here, just junk." She pulled Caius by arm and started leading him outside quarters.

"Are you certain, you don't want anything? Maybe few pictures with..." She interrupted him.

"No. No! I don't want anything!" She was frantically shaking her head, grabbing on her hair strong enough to pull it out. There was desperation in her action and Caius recognized it, he pulled her to his chest, but she started kicking him, struggling to escape him hands. "You asked me why I kept Bella... You want answer, okay you can get it! I kept that bloody name to remind myself of who I was, we certainly know it wasn't enough now!" She escaped his grip by hexing him with wand Astoria gave her. Doors of quarters were still open when she pointed her wand inside and shouted loud enough to wake dead. "Incedio!"

Knees didn't listen her, she dropped on floor. Hot tears started rolling down her cheeks, she was violently sobbing, almost choking in her desperation. Emotional pain was replaced with physical when she started hitting stone floor with fists. As if she was burning in that room too, her skin got covered with awful burns, veins in her body were tightening, blood was painful circling in her body... Veins sticking out everywhere, filled with black blood. This is how darkness felt.

In order to stop fire spreading, Bella controled fire so it would only burn inside Slytherin quarters. Flames were only allowed to swallow that room, nothing more. With last look on gold flames, doors of quarters were locked. Veins turned normal, but Luna was right again, Bella is nothing but bad blood. Tears dried and she stood up, statisfied with destruction twisted grin plasterd her face. She sighed, for first time in months she felt relief.

* * *

_Day 5 Edward_

"We called on 7th and 8th graders this lovely afternoon to act as witnesses." Aro started his speech. "Along with your professors we want you to see how law is practiced in Vampire community."

Great Hall looked like looked damn good, if somebody asked Aro who acted as lawyer for Volturi family. Marcus was judge, guard members security and Caius and Bella witnesses, mostly they were laughing in corner and making faces as Aro was speaking. This wasn't just to show lifestyle of vampires, this was actually real thing. This will be real trial, vampire trials with real case and criminal. Criminal who didn't know he was criminal.

"Our society needs to be ruled. There is no place for those who don't respect our rules." Many heads nodded at his words. "In order to practice this law, we need to be strict."

"This is real trial and for that reason I am call on member of Cullen family, Edward Cullen. " Although Marcus spoke with his usual monotone tone, he caused big surprise in Great Hall. "Mr. Cullen, if you would be so nice and join us?"

Cullens were surprised, especially Alice, pixie didn't see anything of this happening. Her family asked her what was going on, but she was powerless, in corner of her I, Alice saw Bella grinning. Bella winked at Alice, and pixie's gaze went blank. This all was of course Bella's doing, Edward landed his ass in deep shit. As robot, Edward joined at front. He only did that after he was warned with Jane's glare. Alice, Carlisle and Esme rushed after him. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet stayed in their seats, their family was destroyed without their doing. Tanya rushed after Edward first.

"What is the meaning of this?" Carlisle asked.

"It is a trial. Law against your son, Carlisle." Aro responded.

"But what is he charged for?"

"Edward Cullen is charged cause of conspiracy against member of Volturi family." Marcus replied. "I suggest you take your seats." Bella wished she brought pop-corn, Caius wished he could eat pop-corn.

"Edward Cullen, ploted against everybody. How he fooled future teller is still uncertain, we suspect she even helped." Aro began. "We are not here as light and dark side in this war, those things are not important to us, Volturi care for family." Edward was lost, he couldn't read Aro's mind. Again it was of course Bella's doing, she expanded her shield and protected minds from being read by Cullen boy. Yet there was one mind opened, it was Bella's and she was singing in her head.

_"There was redhead Vicky, wanting to kill a star.  
_

_Her mate was killed by Ginger-douche,_

_Who gave Bells a nasty scar,_

_Eddie, Eddie you better be ready,_

_Things for you are getting scary,_

_You better not ask me how,_

_But I am yours Bella now,_

_Deaths, kills and nasty spy,_

_Your fate is in hands of my..."_

"Edward Cullen plotted to kill everyone who got on his way of getting Isabella Slytherin - Volturi. Pack of werewolves in Forks were killed on his order, boy planed to kill Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and everybody close to Isabella with help of nomad called Victoria." Great Hall was at rampage. Slytherins still viewed Isabella and Draco as their idols, other houses were upset over plan of killing Harry, Cullen's were upset by whole charge.

"What proof do you have?!" Someone from crowd yelled.

"Our minds and moral are only prof we need." Aro responded. "Many of you are Legiliemens... Arabella who is one herself, followed tracks of spy working for Victoria. She was lead into House of Order members where she discover truth about who plotted against Isabella."

Many people yelled that Arabella is telling bullshit, people didn't want to believe in words of someone who killed her own sister. Eventually Volturi proved how reliable Arabella's words were. They called Legilimens from all Houses, professors, everybody who is Legiliemens. When they saw truth in Edward's mind, they all agreed that Edward is to be destroyed. Cullen's couldn't believe what happened, well Esme and Carlise couldn't, Alice was Alice and trio that stayed in their seats, were accepting.

"Arabella daughter, if you would do the honor?" Aro offered Bella hand to take and lead her to middle of podium where Edward was. He was forced on floor by Alec and watched over by Jane.

"Hello, Love." Bella looked at pathetic creature and smiled wickedly.

"You are sick!" He spat in her face, venom dripped from his chin.

"Oh.." She acted hurt. "And twisted." She bent down and looked directly in his golden eyes, then something unexpected happened. Bella closed her eyes and removed shield from everybody, herself included. Edward could freely enter her mind, since he couldn't stop it he was pulled in Bella's thoughts and that was agony. She opened her eyes and bent closer to him. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..." She whispered.

"What a stupid lamb." Edward replied automatically, he was whispering too, only vampires could hear him. Bella's face looked dreamy.

"What a sick masochistic lion." Review.

* * *

**Please review! I want reviews I can reply too, spicy things you want in this story and more... Come on help me a little.**

** So... first week of new term over...**

**I made thing chapter much longer than originally planned, but it needed to be done. Bella left Hogwarts after conforting Edward and we return to Manor. I decided that this story will have around 40 chapter or so.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	19. Alive

**Alive**

**HPOV**

_"When you can live forever what do you live for?"_  
_― Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

This chapter is for Olivia Williams who wish to get Bella back badly. That wish may come true.

Leave me some love will ya?

"Harry." Malfoy called on me.

"God-dammit Draco! I am trying to sleep." I buried my head deeper in pillow.

"Potter, don't be a git! Evening only fell like two minutes ago. Besides, Hermione and me, here are listening Potterwatch, Kingsley and Lee are talking today, but they announced that they have special guest. Let, me tell you, you lazy piece of ass, they are fretting!"

His last comment earned him smack from Hermione, well he deserved. One week already passed since Ron left, we left forest of Dean to another location. None of us is wearing Horcrux around neck since Hermione cried her soul out, we have it stocked in Hermione's bag. We have no idea how to get to Lestrange Vault where sword is. D.A. members tried to stole it from Snape's office and Snape moved it. Stupid death eater. We are getting all information from Potterwatch.

Potterwatch is a pirate radio programme hosted by Lee Jordan as River,then co-hosting with Lee, Fred as Rodent, Lupin as Romulus and Kingsley as Royal. Passwords are required to tune into every show. By tapping a wand on the wireless and saying the password, we can access the broadcast. A new password was announced at the end of each broadcast, today's password was Isabella, she is hero to everybody now, when dead.

"We continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbours, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken." We listened Kingsley.

"_And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'wizards first'?_" Lee, River asked Royal.

_"I'd say that it's one short step from 'wizards first' to 'pure-bloods first', and then to 'Death Eaters'. We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving. Of course with only exception of person seated next to me, unfortunately._" Last part sounded nothing like Kingsley. Hermione, Draco and I shared confusion and then we heard it.

"That was said ever so lovely. Thank you for your truly wonderful introduction." Silence.

"Is that who I think it is?" Hermione uttered.

"Arabella." Draco spat.

"As I assume, there is no witch or wizard that didn't hear of our special guest." Lee said. "We are surprised as much as you are that we are still breathing... Believe us." Well, we do.

"Come one River, don't be so hard on me, I didn't hurt any of you." I still wonders how can a person like Arabella own voice of innocent little girl...

"If we are free to say, yes you did. Miss Slytherin here took one of our members and sliced tongue of Daphne Greengrass in half." Lee commented. Hermione grimaced.

"I warned her to shut up and listen my orders, I came to collect Astoria, not that attention whore. Besides, people can take this only as warning. Many witnessed what I did with butter-knife, imagine what I can do with magic. Also I do not see what is big deal, this is war, people die everyday, I can't help if Astoria is just one in row for it." Bella like laugh was heard afterwards. Bitch.

"Big deal..." Kingsley audible swallowed. "Is that people are dying. Surely person like you doesn't truly understand what loss means."

"You are quite wrong Royal, I understand it completely, I just decided to ignore it. If I cared about all twenty-eight people I killed and their families, where would that lead me?" She questioned, cold-hearted bitch.

"Twenty-eight?"

"I believe it is around that number, but don't fret dear it is not only your people I killed. I don't necessary fight among death eater of lower ranks, I deal with big stuff here." I could imagine Arabella's grin.

"If I could ask?" "Among who do you fight then and against who?"

"I am not aiming at Saint Potter here, that is not my battle, however I am shoulder by shoulder with Tom." How arrogant bitch sounded.

"Tom?" Kingsley asked.

"Poor child, Royal you don't even know name of your enemy?" Mockery. "Dark Lord, You Know Who." Laughs erupted Arabella's throat.

"Can we continue with real subject?" Lee asked.

"Of course we can!" Pure enthusiasm... Bitch.

"Then, I think it is time to fulfil your part of deal Miss Slytherin..."

"It is Bella, thank you very much. We can begin." We heard stirs. "You will need your wand, River, and Royal, you will need to move a little closer."

"Will you, Bella, keep information gathered here, keep to yourself?" It was Kingsley's voice, but I wasn't quite sure about what he was talking.

"I will."

"Will you go an die?" Chuckle.

"Nice try, Royal." Hiss. "I see you never took vow, don't worry pain of mark will fade slowly, faster for you, since I am actually one who vowed. Circle mark around your wrist is not permanent, therefore circle around mine wrist is, here to remind me not to break it." Arabella explained.

"Would you break it?" Lee asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I did." Pause. "But if it is required, I might."

"Three circles." Royal murmured. "You are free to start now."

"Thank you." Bitch seemed so polite. "Many of you already heard of me... Those who didn't , will. I am heiress of Slytherin bloodline, only pure-blooded child, but today I am not here to brag about purity or Dark Lord's wishes to capture Harry Potter, I came here on my own business. Potterwatch is followed by many people, me included, that is why I am taking this opportunity to send message." Pause. I could imagine wicked grin that bitch has plastered. "One of you dared to cross me, took something from me. Normally I am not so generous, but I am giving opportunity to person who wronged me. Return what you stolen from me and I shall show you mercy. If you try to tear me again, I will send army on you, burn cities to ground... Tear me away and your father will burn."

Line went off.

"She is mad." Hermione stated.

"It think we already knew that, next." Draco shrugged.

"Don't be like this, Draco. That is the Unbreakable Vow and Godric knows what she was talking about later."

An Unbreakable Vow is a magical spell in which one witch or wizard makes an oath to another. If either of the two break their terms, they die. The Vow is cast by having two parties kneeling opposite each other and clasping right hands. A third must hold their wand, standing quite close to the pair holding hands, and place the tip of their wand onto the linked hands, as Bonder. Then, the first will ask a certain number of vows of the other, with the second accepting those terms. From what we know Lee was Bonder and Arabella and Kingsley took it.

"She knows she can die, but she is playing with minds. Person like her can find way around anything, she is that good." Draco and Hermione didn't reply on my words. In moment of silence memories of learning about vow took me in past.

**Flashback**

"_Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow..._" Ron and I discussed about vow with Bella.

"_I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it, then?_" I asked.

"_You die._" Bella said simply. For the first time in year I saw Ron completely serious.

"_Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five. I nearly did too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental, only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since._" Ron described his brothers' attempt to make him use the spell.

Fred and George attempted to convince then five-year-Ron to make an Unbreakable Vow with them. They were in fact poised to do so, with their wands out, holding hands and ready to cast the spell when their Mr. Weasley discovered them. Ron said that, that was only time he saw his father angry as his mother. Mr. Weasley did something which left Fred's left buttock never feeling the same way again as Fred swears. Luckily Ron was left unhurt.

**End of Flashback**

"Bella once wanted to take vow." Draco sudenly spoke. "I told her about Dark Lord's plan about me, she wanted to run away with me. She kept promising to take me far and make me forget... I didn't believe that she could stop Dark Lord from finding us so she offered to take vow about never letting anything hurt me. Luckily I changed her mind, if I didn't she would be dead before end of week."

* * *

**DPOV **

_19th November 1995_

_I found my parents. Well not them, but their names. It is surprising what one yearbook can do, I found both of my parents in yearbook from 1978. Elizabeth and Kelsey. Dumbledore and Snape know it was me who did that stunt in Great Hall, but still didn't do anything. I am not getting expelled. I spoke with Snape about my parents, I wish I didn't. Sometimes I feel cursed with this damned life, my parents are death eaters. Nice._

_I was shocked when Snape told me, though I think I should expect something fucked up like this... And if only that was all of it. Dumbledore was bound to tell me all he knows about me. It turns out I am not even who I thought I am. Dumbledore finally discovered why Ministry has me marked as bad. Despite being born to two death eaters, my real birthday is on same day as Harry's and Neville's. I looked up for more information and spoke with both, Snape and Dumbledore. Since I am Slytherin, I am bad blood._

_My parents were of course Slytherins, but I discovered some interesting facts. First, my father was friends with Amos Diggory, Frank Longbottom, Xenophilius Lovegood. Or if we go by houses, Kelsey was friends with Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I am smart enough to assume that they are all heirs. Second, my godparents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange...Yeah... Third, story how my parents became death eaters. Dear Merlin, I am screwed._

_Okay, as if this above wasn't enough, there is more. Kelsey and Elizabeth firstly refused to join Voldy, they __have thrice defied him...My parents defied him three times just like Potters and Longbottoms. At first I didn't exactly care about what Snape was telling me, but then... BAM happened. Years ago there was prophecy made about Harry and Voldemort, Snape heard just part of it, but from what he heard... Basically Harry is Chosen one just by random choice, it could be me or Neville._

___As if I didn't feel damned already, I just simply had to ask how did Voldemort even knew about prophecy. I wish cat ate my tongue. Snape told me his whole life story, his love for Lily Evans, hate for James Potter, friendship with Lucius Malfoy and story about becoming death eater. Snape told Voldemort about prophecy, he practically killed Potters! Because of Snape even Neville and I could got killed if Voldemort chose us. I am ashamed of my reaction, but I ran out of classroom._

___I don't think I will ever be able to look in Snape's eyes again. Shocked, I started crying in middle of Hall, I couldn't call myself so I ran to Room of Requirement, since Draco shouldn't be there. He didn't ask me to come and meet him tonight, but ten minutes after I entered RoR, he entered it too. I guess it was embarrassing enough that I spent over hour crying in Draco's arms in room which I have destroyed only Salazar Slytherin knows why, I kissed him._

_20th_ _November 1995_

_Since I am not getting expelled. Dumbledore gave me month of detention with Umbirdge, which I needed to attend last night and tonight, but didn't. According to history of heirs, heir's strongest spell is spell which heir despises most. In my case that is so easy, Memory modifying charm. Years ago I modified memory of Lockhart, I made a mistake and he is mental now, I despise that spell. I hate having weaknesses and that spell was my weakness, was because it isn't anymore._

_I am getting better with spell, it is near perfection now. In just few days! Huh, I guess I see why people call me special, cause I am. I kinda like Umbridge now, when she is so helpless. I modified her memory yesterday when I was supposed to be in detention, she got little confused but did what I said. Stupid toad, tonight I did better, I made coot think that she had me write lines with that quill of hers. I guess I understand why ministry marked me as dangerous._

_I spent my time reading about Slytherin family, heirs and wands. I sent patronus to Karkaroff, my patronus changed from stag to snake which is nice actually. My patronus was stag because of Harry, he is my friend, I had crush on him and I would do anything to protect him. Snake, I take is symbol that I am finally thinking of myself first, about damn time... Exactly what on Slytherin should do. Snape taught me that key to power is to forget about feelings I have for others. Mission accomplished._

_I spoke with Draco, of course. I realized that I actually like him, sure I was little bit of big mess yesterday, but heck I did kiss him and I liked it. We are now officially dating. Of course no one will know about this because we still are Slytherin pure-blood and Gryffindor mudblood. I didn't tell anyone truth about my family, no one except Dumbledore, Snape and me knows it and I want it to stay that way. I certainly know too much at this point, but who cares? I won't tell because secrets keep us safe._

_27th December 1995_

_Best holidays I ever had! Draco and I are dating for little over month now and with every other day I like him more and more. He is git to others, but to me he is so sweet. He cares about me and that is enough for me. Ron, Mione and Harry left to Grimmauld 12 place and I lied to them that I am going on holidays with my parents, when actually I am spending my time with Draco in Slytherin common room, well at least most of time. I am back on training._

_I cleared everything with Snape, in a way I understand why he did why he did, I can not blame him for falling in love. I have Dumbledore's full trust again, he said I never even lost it. Dumbledore wanted to see what will I do with information about my parents, it was test and I passed. Lucky me. Christmas was nice, Draco gave me gift... even though I made him promise not to give me anything. I should know better than trust Slytherin, considering I am one._

_Dumbledore is teaching me more about who Tom Riddle was before he became Voldemort, for Christmas he gave me his copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Snape gave me back Advanced Potions textbook of Half-blood Prince which he took when I was banned from practicing, we are doing new spells almost everyday now. Snape also made me fly on broom, he thinks that my fear of height is silly, damn him. Severus promised to teach me one interesting thing that he learned from Voldemort himself, flying without support. Everything is back to normal._

"Harry, Hermione?" I called, still staring at opened diary.

"Draco? Why are you still up? Is something wrong?" Hermione immediately got worried.

"No... Yes.. I read more of Bella's diary..." Harry interrupted me then.

"Why are you punishing yourself with reading that?"

"You don't get it. Bella knew everything, every problem we have now, Bella already knew in fifth year how to fix. Hermione, Dumbledore left you his copy of Tales of Beedle The Bard, right?" She nodded. "Well he gave Bella same book for Christmas 1995. Bella knew about her parents, too. Then, as we all know Bella died because she couldn't fly without support as Arabella, but here..." I handed her diary. "She says Snape is about to teach her how to do it. Again, she told me that only spell she can't do is Obliviate, in diary she writes how she Obliviated Umbridge, Bella even knew about Snape being death eater and that means that... "

"Dumbledore knew it too! But Dumbledore trusted Snape how did then...?"

"Maybe Snape was loyal to Dumbledore whole time, even when he killed him. When I was on that tower, I heard Bella and Dumbledore talking, they were waiting for Snape! And they sounded as if they were telling goodbye to each other, Dumbledore said that Bella doesn't need to watch him die, that she can turn and leave! And then when Arabella appeared, Bella wasn't surprised, she was expecting her!"

"What are you saying Draco?"

"You don't get it?"

"No."

"Bella knew what will happen that night, everything we thought she can't do she could!"

"Draco..."

"Hermione, no...Bella is alive." Review.

* * *

Everything recognizable I don't own!

**I want comments! Come on leave me some love!**

**So we are finally getting somewhere. Yay?**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bring her back**

**3rdPOV**

_"Well, you split your soul, you see, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged." Horace Slughorn_

* * *

Review = Sneek Peak

This chapter came early and if you are nice another one is about to come at Weekend!

Arabella's day started as any other. Vain girl was now swinging high on edge of insanity. Everything good that ever existed in her was completely destroyed. Powerful pure-blood girl is weakened and no one and nothing can help her. Potions she brewed were useless for her state, so she stopped using them. Necklace she gave Elizabeth to channel her insanity wasn't enough. Nothing was enough anymore, Bella Slytherin went mad in less then year.

"I wish you would stop this madness, sister." Shadowy figure of other Bella appeared. "I really wish you would stop destroying yourself."

"You still don't get it, sister..." Dizziness forbid Bella to keep her eyes open. "I already destroyed everything, I have nothing left to lose."

"It is never to late for a change."

"What are you, a prophet or something? I don't want to change." She stood up from sitting positions she held on bed, but collapsed on her knees.

"I can't believe you! You are actually thinking of marrying that monster!" Imaginary Bella shrieked, disgusted and shocked with thought.

"I won't deny it. I am thinking about it. I don't have strength to fight with my myself, I am fighting with to many people already, you included... And frankly it is tiring me off. " With shaky hands Bella clutched on blanket to pull herself up.

"I won't stand by and watch. I am dead, but I am real, something you weren't for long time."

"And what do you want me to do?! You are just as real as I am, but you are dead and you will stay that way!"

"There is nothing real about you! You are so fake that even Barbie doll would be jealous!"

"You do realize that I never even had a doll?"

Argument, hissing and yelling went on for long time, both Bellas were trying to prove other that choice one made is right while other tried hard to prove that choice first Bella made s wrong. At some point their argument lost real point, sisters were now arguing just so they could say they argued. Both Bellas were really stubborn and one argument like this would never bring an end to their disagreement. They can argue for rest of eternity, but it will always be Isabella who held real power.

"I had enough of you, sister! You are useless to me!" Bella yelled.

"Head you carry on your shoulders is useless to you! You are not thinking about anyone or anything anymore, at first it was problem that you kept thinking about them, but now it is problem that you are not thinking about them enough!"

"And why do you think I am doing that? You think this is easy for me? I miss them! I miss them so much, and it hurts, it hurts so much. If forgetting them means that I won't suffer anymore, then let it be, I will make myself forget!"

"You... you don't mean it! Don't do it!"

"I will, thank you for your ideas sister. You were helpful."

"Please, Bella don't!"

"You know I learned new trick..." Wicked smile plastered blond demon's face. "If head is making you appear, then surely my brain can make you disappear."

* * *

Dark Lord wasn't at Malfoy Manor, he was somewhere and since Bella has returned she hasn't seen him yet. With nothing to do at Malfoy Manor, she decided to relax for few day in Slytherin Manor which William was kind enough to let her use. If someone who wasn't loyal to Bella, ever entered that Manor, person wouldn't believe that Bella is pure-blood witch. Bella enjoyed spending time in this Manor for many reasons, torturing her prisoners was just one of many reasons why.

_**Flashback**_

_"What a stupid lamb." Edward replied automatically, he was whispering too, only vampires could hear him. Bella's face looked dreamy._

_"What a sick masochistic lion." Bella laughed in vampires face and casually straightened her back. "Change of plans." With simple hand gesture, other guards of Volutri clan grabbed Alice and Tanya. "You see Eddy, everything you saw in my head was truth and you know it..." She whispered. "Thought that Bella is still around would slowly kill you... I am showing mercy here." She laughed. "I will use you as bait for Victoria and then I will kill you."_

_"Why are you doing this?" Alice asked._

_"Because I can, Pixie dear... And among other reasons, I really don't like lying seers, you were helping Eddy boy here for a quite some time. What a good sister you are." Bella winked at her and then turned to Tanya. "I don't have anything against you, good reason to kill you, you are just simply annoying me, Tanya." Bella clapped her hand. "Now, now... Guards take them! Severus, it was pleasure to see you, but we must be going now. You wouldn't believe how many hours of torture are ahead of us!__"_

**_End of Flashback_**

"Whose wand is that?"

"Isabella's." Bella looked at curious face of Cedric Diggory. Boy who was suspected dead was very much alive like all other heirs.

Cedric was just one of few who were held at Slytherin Manor, but he was special case. He wasn't even labeled as prisoner as he was able to freely wander around Manor. Of course Bella took his wand away because Cedric couldn't do wandless so he depended on wand, put wards so he couldn't apparate, placed death eaters loyal to her on every exit and threaten to kill Amos Diggory, Cedric's father if Cedric tries something.

"Yours?"

"No. It is wand of Isabella Helena Slytherin, original Isabella as you can hear my parents weren't really creative with names of their children. Arabella and Isabella were taken from tale about original sisters, William is name of Isabella's son, my dad's dad, Marie was William's wife and Helena was I guess, mother of original sisters." Bella explained things quite nicely to Cedric, but she couldn't help not to frown on stupidity of her parent's.

"Okay... Where did you find it, why did you even look for it?"

"I wasn't even looking for it actually, Astoria Grengrass had it. It was in her family for years. But your question should probably be why did I keep it right?" Cedric nodded. "I am fascinated, this wand is just little part of bigger puzzle..."

"How so?"

"Isabella was it's owner, it is made from Yew wood and Basilisk Fang, "At time, original Arabella was owner of wand with Unicorn hair core and Grindelwald, Isabella's great love owned wand with Phoenix feather core. Eventually Grindelwald replaced his wand with Elder one and what happened with Arabella's is unknown. Years later Mr. Ollivander made wand with those exact cores mixed and sold it to girl who was known as Bella Swan at time." She sighed. "As you know Phoenix feather is in wand of Harry's wand, Unicorn hair is in Draco's, I hope you understand where fang is."

"Yes, but why is that important?"

"Just like in story about sisters... New wand was connected to two persons, in Isabella's case she shared connection with Harry and Draco. Basically, fang is what Bella is, other cores is what Bella could be. Good or bad."

"So... Just like with Isabella and Grindelwald, Draco was never good for Bella?"

"Nah..." She actually considered leaving things unexplained. "You messed it up Ced. You are forgetting that Voldemort and Harry share same cores, meaning Draco would always be good for Bella. ...Now hand me that bottle." Cedric simply obeyed and handed small bottle to her.

"What are you doing?" Cedric asked, Bella pointed wand to her forehead and pulled silver hair-like wisp. "Is that a memory?"

"One of many Ced, give me another bottle we have 28 to go." She pulled another wisp.

"But why are you doing this?"

"Because my sister dear gave me idea." She placed memory in bottle and pointed wand back to her forehead, this time with another intention. "Obliviate! Obliviate!"

Yes, Arabella just deleted every proof that memories she pulled out of her head ever existed.

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor, Bella's evening was disturbed with ear-piercing scream. She sighed and stood up from couch she occupied in library, slowly she placed book back on shelf and finally took of to check what was going on. Bella already knew what happened and although she didn't truly care about person screaming in pain, vow was forcing her to stand up, check what was going on, eventually stop distress and stop vow from killing her.

Scream was female's and it was coming from cellar. There was only one female person held down, so it was quite easy to guess that Luna Lovegood was screaming. Just like Cedric, Luna was alive, Bella decided not to kill her, but to give her a quite scare. That and fact that she couldn't actually hurt heiress just because heiress was heiress. There wasn't many people left and Manor, Bella could count on her fingers who was there.

"Greyback!" She yelled upon entering cellar. Werewolf was taking bites from Luna, thankfully it wasn't full moon. "What do you think you are doing?! She is my prisoner, only I decide her fate!"

"Dark Lord said I can do anything I want with prisoners."

"With his prisoners, dog! She is mine prisoner." Bella glared at werewolf, although both on dark side, those two couldn't stand each other. "Now move before you become no more!"

"Is that everything you can little witch? Threat to kill me? You remind me a lot on Lucius, all words but coward..."

"Greyback, if you have wished for join dead you will leave now."

Greyback, cruel werewolf known for biting small children, wanting to create many many werewolves and eventually rule the world, released Luna Lovegood to ground. There was something in way Bella's eyes moved that Greyback didn't like. He wasn't afraid of girl, no not really, he was just being cautious, smart thing to do around her. Greyback stalked upstairs, but couldn't help himself but roughly bump in Bella's shoulder.

"I don't understand what game you are playing." Luna said after Bella healed her wounds.

"You underestimated me Luna, there is nothing more. I am not monster as you thought I am, your father is safe. Death eaters are around him, but luckily for you, just those who are loyal to me. There is no safer place then beside me."

"Is that why I was almost raped by deranged werewolf then? Because you are keeping me by your side?" Luna asked.

"I am not doing this to save you, I am saving myself. Knowing you, you would made someone kill you with simply talking, Loony..." Bella played with strand of her hair. "Also, vow, your status as heiress... are stopping me from killing you, but Luna dear..." She bent down and pulled Luna's chin up. "I can torture you to insanity." Bell like laugh rang through dungeon.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Of course I wouldn't... Crucio!"

Luna Lovegood never saw it coming. Luna never expected to be tortured by person she know so well, Luna never expected to be tortured by her. Thing is, Luna and Bella were friends in past, close and shared same ideas about how to end war, which side should win. It seemed very stupid now that Luna ever even trusted Bella, Bella who was dark, evil and manipulative... Why did she ever trust her? Devil was an angel once after all...

"I pity you, Bella. You are nothing more than illusion, in real world person like you doesn't exist. You are special in every way, but you are unworthy."

"Should I go around and ask for advice then, Loony? Can you give me advice then?" Sometimes Bella was nothing more than swallow girl who mocks around.

"Bring her back." Luna said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Bring Bella back."

"Crucio!"

* * *

**Bella is around... somewhere...**

**As always I want you comments and ideas... So...**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	21. Everything I do, I do for you

**Everything I do, I do for you**

**HPOV**

_"It's not what you are. It's what you do." _ _― Bella Swan _**  
**

* * *

Anything recognizable I don't own... Story of Three Brothers is as you all know written by J.K. Rowling.

Sorry for long wait. Want sneak peek for next chapter? Review.

_"So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility."_

"See Potter, I told ya." Draco continued to argue.

"You are barking mad, Draco. This doesn't prove anything." I replied.

"Yeah... keep telling yourself that. This is what Arabella said about Slytherins and Peverells, their story folds. Wand, cloak and stone. Hermione just read same story, Bella read years ago. Bella is somewhere around and diaries, book, notes, what she told to Arabella are clues for us o follow. Bella left us something, she was the one with ace in the hole, she has answers on questions we didn't even ask."

"Okay, okay... So she left us something, but what exactly? Story for kids?" I mocked.

"Be a fool Potter..." Draco shrugged. "You have a invisibility cloak and I... I have resurrection stone." Hermione and I gaped at him. He digged in his pocket and pulled black stone with triangular eye. "This..." He held it up. "is it. I figured what symbol means by reading Bella's diary. She read tale, made notes and draw triangular eye on cover of books, diary... She even used triangle while writing her signature. She was searching for Deathly Hallows. She wanted to be a Master of Death." Draco explained, it made me think.

_**Flashback**_

"It really is interesting how story about three Peverells is folding with ours. Three Slytherin siblings and three Deathly Hallows."

"Really it is such a shame, neither of us will greet death as old friend. You are greedy, you'll die for power." Bella smiled. There was something really off with her.

"You are arrogant, you'll die for love." Arabella laughed with her sister, they shared more than similar appearance, there was something of with her too.

"And he, he is humble, he will went to Death gladly." Sisters said together and laughed.

"You really needed to destroy Horcrux when you had a chance, I am afraid that our time came together has reached an end." Arabella commented.

"Oh, of course." She took locket and threw it by Draco's body. "I am really sorry that you arrived two days later."

"Oh, I am not. That is why you arrived on time, 31st July." Both held up their wands. "I love you, sister, but I can not allow you to become his equal."

"I know."

**End of Flashback**

"But... What would Bella do with Deathly Hallows?" Hermione asked.

"I have a theory, but I am not certain. Therefore I am completely sure that Bella knew who had each hallow. Cloak was easy, wand and stone little harder, but she had connections. She knew Dumbledore had hallows." Draco was confident in his words, after months of sulking, he is finally acting like his true self. Slytherin leader.

"Okay... she, knew, but that still leaves us no clues about what for she wanted to use them for." I said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Mystery dipped from Draco's tongue. He wanted to be dramatic, but in same time he was dying to spill his beans.

"Draco, this is not time for being brat! Say it or don't!" Hermione was certainly annoyed with Draco as I was getting.

"You could just ask nicely..." He acted hurt, I wanted to give him a reason for being hurt. "I will read something from Bella's diary." He grabbed diary from table."January 28th... Hm... Ah, here. _Deathly Hallows are real. I probably shouldn't be surprised by that fact, but heck I am, magic keeps surprising me every day. Wand, cloak and stone, Hallows are real and I know who has them. Cloak is of course with Harry and Dumbledore has rest... for now. I read every book in library I could find about Hallows until there was no book left. When I said for now, I meant that one day I will become master of at least to Hallows. Dumbledore has full trust in me and my decisions, I can't do wrong." _He read_. _"See she knew and wanted them." He turned page._ "From my lessons with __Dumbledore about Voldemort, I discovered something more wicked than vampires being immortal... Horcrux." _My eyes went wide.

"She knew!" Hermione shrieked.

"Obviously, Hermione." Draco rolled his eyes._ "A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Voldemort made Horcruxes, I am certain that he made more then one. His diary which Harry destroyed is just one of them if my assumptions are correct. This means that once when time comes and Chosen One will need to vanish Dark Lord, Harry will need to destroy all of them. Dumbledore and I are making a list of possible objects Riddle used and apart from that we are searching for ways how to destroy them. Harry destroyed diary with Basilisk fang, I assume horcrux can be destroyed with Godric Gryffindor's sword since it was dipped in Basilisk poison and last, Elder wand." _Draco looked up to see out expressions.

"Bella wanted to destroy them, help you Harry." Hermione spoke.

"I know." I simply agreed, she really only wanted to help me. "Is there anything more?" I asked Draco. If there is something more that he thinks it would be good to hear, lets do it.

"Uh... Wait... Here..." He flipped to pages of dairy. "Here she writes this... _I had argument with Dumbledore. I kept pushing my way of dealing with things, but Dumbledore doesn't give in. Frankly, I don't care, I know I am brilliant. Dumbledore said I am special countless times, I think that now it is time for me, special girl to show how truly special I am. War is coming, Voldemort returned, soon big changes will happen and when time comes Harry will need to find all Horcruxes. I know that Ron and Hermione will be by his side, so I am not worried, I am not worried with thought that I won't be with them while I am close, but far away. If there was no Harry, I would be Chosen One... maybe I should be one..."_

"Let me think..." Hermione put finger on her chin. "Is this why you think Bella is alive, because you read note of 16 year-old girl?" She asked in disbelief.

"Don't be crazy Hermione. It is not just that, she lied about everything, she fooled everyone, yes diary says that she won't be with us, but did you even think further about any of this? Bella expected Arabella that night... and did any of you even touch the body?" He kinda made a point.

"William did, but he also burnt it." Hermione said.

"William." I scoffed. "He is Slytherin, Godric knows what he had done... We could ask him, but there is no way that he will tell us anything. If Bella is alive, William is too loyal to her to say anything, not to mention that kid hates my guts." That was obvious, William hates me. That boy has nothing against anyone as long as you kept your filthy fingers away from Bella... Wait. "William only hates people who did something to Bella, sure he could hate me for being idiot, but them he would hate..."I looked at Draco"...you too for insulting Bella... I am telling you that boy knows something we know not, he hates me for something to Bella, maybe I did to Bella, although I don't know what I did." I guess this is my sense of logic.

"Possible." Draco agreed. "But it can be anything, William was very protective of Bella. As you said Harry, he set her body on fire when you appeared... He didn't want your filthy fingers on her...if she even died... " His voice trailed off, he stopped to think. He was rolling stone in his hand and suddenly Draco's face looked as if lightbulb just lit above his head. He smiled maliciously. "To be or not to be."

He rolled stone in hand once.

Twice.

He was just about to roll it for third time, but I couldn't see anymore. I felt my knees hitting ground. I was screaming in pain, my scar was on fire. I wasn't ready for this, I never was, but it was different now, now when I was no longer sharing connection with only Voldemort, but with Arabella too. She pushed Voldemort out of my head somehow and made her way in... I am not even sure if I wanna know how. Last time she was in my head was before we heard her on Potter watch.

_Arabella was in bedroom. Sitting in middle of the green room on black carpet. She was saying something, but I couldn't hear it at first. I was pulled in room with her, I could see, smell and touch things she could. She had something in her lap and kept mumbling. In far corner of room there was mirror, I could see her reflection in it and reflection of another girl. Another girl in reflection was Arabella too I realized after second. There was two of them for some reason._

_"Love me... Love me not... Love me... Love me not." Arabella kept repeating those words,it sounded silly._

_Heavy air of depression and destruction was dancing around Arabella. Arabella which was sitting on floor was pulling out petals from flower. Playing a game, Love me love me not. Other Arabella which could be seen in mirror behind Arabella on floor and which could only be seen in mirror, but not in actual room, was observing one on floor. As if that wasn't strange enough I looked around. Arabella on floor was wearing male's shirt and room in which she was in was filled with male things. On pictures displayed on table there were Malfoys, Draco and Isabella. I started noticing little things around which brought me to conclusion that room she was in was Draco's. Fact that there were initials D.M. written on pocket on shirt didn't hurt my conclusion._

_"You love him." Arabella in mirror said. Other Arabella, on sitting on floor just nodded. Arabella in mirror shrugged. "More than Harry loved Bella?" She asked. Arabella on floor briefly looked up to meet with another Arabella's gaze and returned to petal._

_"More."_

_"More than Arabella loved Blaise?"_

_"More."_

_"More than Grindewald loved Isabella (I.) ?"_

_"More."_

_"More than Hermione loves Ron?"_

_"More."_

_"More than Snape loves Lily?"_

_"More."_

_"More than Bella loved Draco?" Answers of Arabella on floor we same, said as fast as question was asked... Until last one, then Arabella stopped for second and thought._

_"More." She replied after minute._

_Arabella returned to her flower, as she was pulling out petal by petal from flower, petals kept regrown. In and out, it was eternal circles. Arabella in mirror didn't say anything, she didn't need to, her face expression spoke for her. She was disappointed, nervous and angry. She kept clenching her fists, I believe she had argument with herself in her head. When she decided to speak, Arabella on floor waved her hand and no words came from Arabella's mouth. Slowly, she faded away._

_"Love me... Love me not." _

With gasps for air I was brought back to tent in woods. Hermione and Draco were bent over me, I was lying on ground. I had absolutely no idea what I just saw, it was madness I of course knew. What Bella said that night at tower to Arabella happened. Arabella went mad, all madness she channeled in Isabella striked her back with every murder she done. I pitied her, she was bad person, but there was something about her that made her worth my pity.

**Flashback**

_"You can not stand that I will always be above you. Talent, beauty and most important power. You crave for it, after all." Bella mocked._

_"Oh, I got it bad, but in the end you will end up under." Arabella replied._

_"Don't be so sure. There are many things that flow in family, such as madness. You kill me you go mad."_

_"You shouldn't worry about me, Bella. Soon enough I'll turn eighteen."  
_

_"In few months, 2nd August. "_

_"I am not talking about years, sister. You'll be mine eighteen." Eighteenth kill, I realized. "And you know what? My mind will be untouched."_

_"Because you are channeling your madness in me, through this?" Bella gestured on locket. "I knew that, after all that is how you controled me. You know that you can't bring me down with magic, that is why you used weakness of my mind, but I assure you Arabella, same second you kill me, it will all strike you back." What? Stupid spell was still holding me frozen. They will fight, one will kill other. "And when I am dead, I will know for what I died for, what will you say?"_

**End of Flashback**

****"Harry?" Hermione was first to say anything when I opened my eyes. "You, okay?"

"I'm fine Mione..." I was not, but now is not time. "Did you see her?"

"See it for yourself." Draco said.

He pulled me up on my legs... I almost stumbled back on ground, but Draco didn't let me fall. He and Hermione draped their arms around me so I could stand without falling. After I thanked them I was faced with blond haired figure. I could be Isabella, but person couldn't be sure. Girl was sitting on floor, hiding her face from us in her hands, meaning we couldn't see her damn face! Blond girl was blond like Bella, pale like Bella, but there was nothing that we could see that could prove that this is really Bella.

"She can't be touched, she is ghost." Hermione explained.

"Also when you try to talk to her, she ignores you. She can hear you, she can do anything, but she doesn't want to. We asked her to show her face, but she ignored us of course. She will fade every moment now." Malfoy said and started pulling me towards bed. He and Hermione ordered me to rest for a bit. It was already dawn, Sun was slowly raising on horizon.

* * *

I didn't rest at all, although none of have slept, we weren't tired. Hermione decided to make some tea, so Draco went for some wood outside. Since I couldn't rest, I observed blond ghost. She looked awfully like Isabella, but in same time awfully as Arabella to, with those two being so alike, I couldn't be sure. Slowly she started fading simultaneously as Sun was rising. Before she disappeared completely she raised her head little, but just little. Hair was covering her forehead and hands face, if I could see anything, it were her silver eyes filled with tears... Then she disappeared and I still had no clue who she was.

"Harry..." Hermione sat on chair near my bed. "I know you had vision... tell me... What did you see?" She asked, I wasn't certain if I wanted to answer, but still I did.

"I saw Arabella. Two actually. One was sitting in room and other could just be seen in mirror. I think that one was hallucination..." I came cross my mind, I really gave a thought about it. "Hermione... Arabella is mad, completely mad. Slytherin family is cursed... she is cursed. I know that she isn't good, that she killed many people, but there is something a out her... She is powerful as Bella was, but she is acting more like child Bella never was. When I saw her she was in Draco's room, wearing his shirt, surrounded with pictures of Bella and Draco..."

"You think that she wants to be Bella." Hermione figured.

"In a way... I mean sometimes she acts completely like Bella, but she despises everything Bella was, Mione... Arabella burnt Bella's room in Hogwarts, every memory of her. I think that she wants things Bella wanted, but doesn't want to be Bella..." I don't know if that made any sense.

"Do you think that she wants Hallows too then?" I thought about it too, maybe Arabella wanted them, but why didn't she take them from us yet then? Arabella knows where we are, she sees me through connection, she could take cloak and stone easily... She didn't.

"She said on Potterwatch that she is not aiming on us... She said that she is shoulder by shoulder with Tom..." Then it hit me. Flower, petals, love me, love me not...

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Hermione... She... She is in love with him! I saw her pulling petals from flower, love me, love me not... She has no intentions of coming onto us, she came onto Bella just because Bella was important to Tom as much as I am... Arabella is in love with him! " This is probably craziest conclusion I ever came up with.

Thoughts were running high through my mind, trying to process what I just said. It was crazy, I know... I tried to make some excuse for it, but found none... What I just said is true. I should not make any sense, but it does... Arabella couldn't let Isabella become Voldemort's equal... Arabella is in love with monster... She is in love with person who Isabella hated. Arabella is in love with person who wanted Bella... This is fucked up, I can tell it won't end well.

"Howdy, Hermione, Harry!" Draco returned. "What got you two sulking... Eh?"

"What got you so happy Draco?" Hermione asked still staring at me. She frowned and turned to Draco, only to shriek afterwards."Draco! You are all wet! And where is wood for fire?! Did you take a swim in lake or something?! God dammit we are in mountains, Draco! You could get seriously ill if..."

"Silencio." Hermione, put hand over her mouth. Draco hexed her. "Woman, do you ever shut up? " Hermione glared at him. "Now, I have something for you... " He had his arms behind his back. "I almost drowned to get it, so you two should really be grateful to me and my friends." He gave Hermione her voice to speak again.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Later, Hermione... As I said I got something for you... It is more for Harry than you Hermione dear, but I think he will allow you to use it..." Damned Slytherin, couldn't he just get straight to point?

"Draco." I warned.

"Okay... okay... Here." He tossed thing he got behind his back in my arms. I wanted to yell at him, but words never came. In my arms there was Godric Gryffindor's sword. I stared at it, feeling confused... How the heck did Draco get this? I looked up from sword in search for answers.

"How?"

"I was searching for woods when I saw patronus. It was doe and I followed it. It lead me to lake and voila... I saw the sword, nearly drowned for it if it wasn't for my friends and here we are... You can destroy Dark Lord now." He grinned. I looked at Hermione, she was grinning too. Heck, I thought when I started grinning too.

"Friends?"

"Ah, yes... Vic come inside before your temperature gets lower than Demetri's!"

'Slytherin brat.' I thought to myself or at least I thought I did.

"Hey, Potter! I heard that!" REVIEW.

* * *

**Want sneak peek? Review!**

**Questions? Ask them?**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	22. Stand Strong

**Stand Strong**

**3rdPOV**

_ "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." - __Dumbledore__  
_

* * *

review=sneak peek

**An :** I was listening **Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey** and **Fear and Loathing by Marina and the Diamonds** while writing this...

"Come on, come on Eddie boy! I ain't that bad!"

To Edward Cullen things were never more obvious than now, girl in front of him was mad as mad can be. Still jokes she made and stories she told, were reminders that once upon a time she was sane and also that monsters are not born. One man, woman, creature... no one is born bad, such as no one is born as leader, they're both made. Blond Slytherin girl was perfect example of monster,monster not born, but breed.

Beside, being monster she was of course perfect example of what happens when greatest nightmares become reality. Life is cruel, loathsome lie while death, death is a promise, promise of better days to come, death is easy. Bella was destroyed, her soul damned for eternity, but maybe that was exactly what made her so sinfully beautiful. Damnation that followed her round like small puppy. How people never saw what she was becoming through years was hard to answer, but Bella knew, she knew they never cared.

"Maybe you should stop." Warning her is foolish way of spending time, she never listens.

"Maybe I shouldn't."

Black bags were always present under Bella's eyes, black as coal, they were almost ruining her dollish face. Flashes of person she was couldn't be seen anymore, she took new form. How easy, but hard it was to destroy everything she is, only she knows. Who she was. Slytherin girl wasn't born evil, she was born as purest form of innocence on this world, pure good. Devastation is what world which hasn't yet, will experience soon.

Bella's mind came up with interesting schemes of torture. Luna Lovegood gave her many ideas, she was grateful for that. Revenge is something that Bella likes served cold, she wouldn't have it hot and burn her tongue... She prefered ice over fire. Edward, Alice and Tanya were caged in middle of livingroom in Slytherin Manor. Only them, Bella and Caius. Cedric was trapped in one of guest rooms, although he could normally wander around Manor, today was special occasion.

"Gilly!" She called for house elf. "Gilly, I think it is time for diner to be served."

House elf, Gilly immediately obey. In center of living room, near cages big table appeared from what looked as nothing, it was transfigured actually. Table was closer in age to Caius than Bella, beautiful table made of massive wood surrounded with just two chairs at each end. While Caius sat at one end, Bella kept standing by his side until Gilly arrived with plate. It is dinner time. There was no food on plate, just one dagger, what for she will use it, vampires didn't know yet.

"It is my family property, one of few things that aren't laced with dark arts, but were used for them." She took dagger from plate and thanked Gilly. She admired it for moment and then sighed. "I am confusing you aren't I...? This is dagger with which Isabella killed Arabella. In story about Original sisters it is said that sisters dueled, but that is false. With magic, one couldn't kill another. It is like that for every heir of Hogwarts, heir can not hurt another heir... I know you wonder how is this connected to you..." She said to Edward when she neared his cage. "It actually not!" She laughed.

"You are mad." Edward growled.

"And you are hungry." He glared at her. "I can help you with that... Caius."

Blond vampire appeared in front of her faster than second passed. He took her hand, kissed her knuckles. Caius then turned her hand and kissed her palm. Bella handed him dagger and he carefully cut her skin. Aroma of her blood was fastly spread around room, every vampire growled at thought of sucking every drop out if Bella's body until she becomes dry. Caius, from the way it looked like had, so much better control than animal drinkers. He brought Bella's palm to his mouth and took just sips.

"There you go... Mhhh...Mhh... This, mhm... is how real vampires do it." There was something undeniably attractive in Caius and watching him sucking your blood was sort of aphrodisiac for Bella. She licked her lips when Caius let go of her hand and disappeared. "Edward..." She leaned on his cage. "Can you help me?" She acted like scared little girl. "Caius let his venom in... Please help me." She stuck out her arm in cage. Edward instantly moved further back in his cage away from blood.

"I wonder who could ever love you."

"You would be surprised..." Hiss escaped her lips as she talked, venom was spreading slowly, but it was painful. "My sister, my brother, my friends... my lovers. They love me. My parent don't love me, but I don't need them now, do I?"

"You are torturing me with your mind. Keeping you shield down and torturing me with your thoughts, with everything you saw experience, felt, how horrible your life was... Everything I've done. You won't kill me, I know you won't. You will keep me alive and slay everyone I cared for, my family." Edward said while clutching on bars of his cage. He was fighting against himself, her blood was divine.

"You are wrong Eddie boy, I won't kill your family, not everyone at least." She closed her eyes to stop her head from spinning. "But you are right, I am leaving you for end." Her eyes opened wide, as they did Edward dropped on his knees, clutching his head. This was new way of torture. It wasn't physical torture, she was torturing him with her knowledge. Well, people say ignorance is bliss."Alice." She focused on pixie vampire in cage next to Edwards. "Will you help me? Vision you had all that time ago could still come true... I just need your loyalty, Alie..."

"You are lying... Everything you say is lie... You already decided to kill me, don't try to fool me!" Angry pixie had so much better control than Ginger boy, she didn't hide behind bars, in furthest corner.

"In your vision... Renesmee... Right? It was a girl you saw. Child of Isabella and Edward. Their daughter... I guess, yeah. You are right, I was lying when I said that your vision could come true. First child that Bella would have, would be son, son named after man she loved to the end of time. Love so great no one could doubt. Not even Bella, well that is according to Trelawney." Bella slowly moved away from Alice's cage and walked to Tanya's.

"No." Tanya said without even Bella asking her anything.

"You know this just earned you death? I guess you don't wish to leave anymore, after thousand years things start boring you to death and you are already dead..." She shook her head. "But someone like me see you as weak... And weakness is tragedy, dear Tanya. I guess you can't understand it like I do..." She took deep breath. "My entire life... I've been alone. I know what tragedy is."

"Evil doesn't always look evil. Sometimes it's staring right as us, and we don't even realize it." Tanya said, she was confident, she wasn't afraid of Bella, she wasn't afraid of death. "That is tragedy, Bella. When people don't see things so obvious, but I do. I see you for what you are. You can deny angels exist, convince yourself they can't be real. But they show up anyway, at strange places and at strange times. They can speak through any character we can imagine. They'll shout through demons if they have to. Daring us, challenging us to fight..." Tanya's voice trailed off, but just for second. "Bella... You are still fighting, I know you are..." Tanya's sweet comforting voice got harsher tone. "But you are fighting with angles, you are daring them instead of letting them fight demons... Your demons Bella... You are so similar to the Dark Lord and I wonder if, if he is really the most evil thing that exist on this land. You are demon."

"Is that no?" Bella mocked. Tanya ignored her words, but hoped that her words hurt her. "Well, then. I guess we agreed then."

Smile she had on was wicked. Two cages with Edward and Tanya were moved in corner of living room. Alice wondered why Bella only left her cage... For Bella it was hilarious to see annoying Pixie sweat. She could mock, but seeing Alice sweat was enough. Bella stopped thinking for moment, she allowed her mind to turn off, why exactly, not even she knew. Alice was frantic, she tried to see what will happen, but no vision came. She asked Edward what he sees in Bella's head, but shield was up.

Knocking was heard.

"Come in." Something, better someone moved inside in flash. To human it couldn't be seen, it was vampire of course. More than one.

"Jasper.." Alice uttered in shock. But it wasn't just Jasper who arrived, on his left was Emmet and on right Rosalie. They all ignored her, their eyes were focused on on Bella.

"Bella, let me help you."

Jasper got closer to her and took her bloody hand in his. With his cold fingers he traced circle over wound. Jasper looked down to meet her silver eyes, he was asking for permission he already had. Slowly he brought her small hand to his mouth and started sucking her blood and Caius's venom out. Emmet and Rosalie had, in meantime pulled Alice out of her cage and made her kneel. Jasper who felt that Bella's blood is clean again, wiped his mouth and kissed Bella's forehead.

As he walked towards Alice, Edward and Tanya noticed that all three newly arrived vampires had red eyes. Human drinkers.

"Hello Alice. Goodbye Alice."

* * *

Most of death eater were already around table. Even Severus Snape arrived from Hogwarts. When Arabella entered meeting room she was surprised that Snape was even here, but then she thought for second and finally settled down with idea that this must be special occasion. Dark Lord was not here yet, meaning that Arabella actually arrived on one of death eater's meeting on time. This truly must be specially occasion then.

"Mrs. Malfoy looking good as always." She greeted. "Greyback, I really could live without you." He shot her glare. "Oh, and Mrs. and Mr. Greengrass, I am so sorry to inform you...but um.. I.." She acted embarrassed. "I cut your daughter Daphne tongue off!" She giggled as little girl.

"So we heard. Our other daughter informed us. Ast.." Mr. Greengrass was in middle of sentence when she interrupted him.

"Astoria, yes. I find her rather lovely." She agreed, but of course she wouldn't be Bella if she acted nicely, she couldn't help herself, but comment. "It is only bad that both of your daughters were tightly associated with blood traitors, isn't it now Ewan?" She smiled.

"Yes shame, same as your sister. She was blood traitor, now Arabella, wasn't she?" Ewan Greengrass felt victorious today, since he woke up he felt that today is big day. Now he thought that it was his job to put Slytherin brat in her rightful place. He was over confident, so he didn't expect what she said next.

"Oh, yes she was, as in past tense." She broke eye contact between them and then spoke to the rest death eaters present. "Blood traitors good as dead. Every single one of them should be eliminated. They are no nothing more than waste of space." She turned back to Ewan. "My family knows what to do with blood traitors, I am not sure about yours."

"Lovely said." Arabella's words were complimented by no one other than Dark Lord. He started clapping and other Death eaters joined him.

Arabella was radiating with happiness. Even more when Dark Lord took her hand and lead her to seat next to his. Death eaters in room realized then, this girl will be their Mistress. Meeting was not so boring as Bella remembered meetings are, that was maybe because she actually started listening what Dark Lord was saying, or maybe because she was shamelessly staring on Dark Lord. Two hours passed and Arabella didn't even notice that meeting ended until Voldemort sent her to his office to wait for him.

Arabella didn't even ask questions, she simply obeyed. From corner of her eye she saw that her father mother and Severus were asked to stay and discuss something. Death eater by who she passed all gave her warm smile, except for Ewan Greengrass and woman that hated her more than Ewan, Ursula Flint. Arabella didn't care for anything in that moment, she was in state of delirium. If she cared, maybe she would notice that Ursula started plotting something against her.

Once in office, Arabella walked straight to the window and opened it widely. Outside, night has already fallen. Clear night sky's looked mysterious, eerie, calm, tranquil, but most of all entrancing to Bella ever since she was little girl. She couldn't help but look at them and wonder if there is other life up there or if she has any meaning at all. She was mesmerized by its beauty that she didn't even notice Tom entering room and sneaking his arms around her waist.

"I could never guess that someone special as you could be mesmerized by something simple as night sky." He had his head on her shoulder and as he spoke she was leaning more and more into him.

"I am human after all. It is good to be reminded that there is something bigger than me."

"You are so beautiful..." He whispered in her ear.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you have a soul."

She turned in his embrace, glad to see that he was in his Tom Riddle body, not that body with snake-like features. She stared at him, frozen in his arms. It is muscle memory, when person does something so often that it becomes automatic, beyond all rational thought. She just wanted to be close to him, not reach out... hold him or kiss. It would take all the self-control she had not to give in to the temptation. The self-control none of them had.

They both reached out for other in same time, their lips crashed and kept crashing over and over again. Arabella was in state of delirium since before, but since he started kissing her, she lost all sense of awareness that had ever bound her to Earth. She was flying, no, not even flying she was floating. Since she knew for herself, many people lived in her head, she lived her life in bitterness and filled her heart with emptiness.

Emptiness deeper than anything else, yet as this man, monster actually was kissing her, only thing she could feel was how her heart was filling for him. She was like person who was blind till that one moment that change everything, moment when she started to see. She could see clearly, how deeply she was falling for monster, but monster loved, so she acted selfish and realized that he is only one who will love her for monster she is.

She didn't want to live in fear and loathing, that belonged to girl she was years ago, scared of everything, but mostly of herself. Tom was everything that filled her mind, he was pulling her into downfall with him and she knew it. But she also knew that he is not only one responsible for this, she was leading herself there too. With every look, touch, kiss and feeling... she lead herself closer to him and downfall. If they fall at least they fall together.

After their kiss broke, they stared at each other for long time. Two most vicious being on this planed were lost, lost in each other, unable to be found by others. Slowly as time was passing they started talking, talking about thing they wanted, mostly what she wanted... Dark Lord didn't want many things, it was actually same with Bella, she just wanted him. Him completely to be hers as she was ready to be his. Long time ago she lost every sense of logic.

"We are same, love." He bit in soft skin of her neck, causing her to make sweetest sounds that exist. Her moans. "That is why I trust you. You wouldn't do anything against yourself, so you won't do anything against me."

"Any man is fool for trusting me." Her words came out more serious that originally planed, but Tom ignored, he thought that there is nothing that could ever surprise him.

"It is your luck then, that I am not just any man, then. I am Dark Lord, Dark King..."

"And you want me to be your Queen..."It wasn't question, but Tom still replied with yes. "But for how long? What will happen when I am no longer young? When my beauty starts leaving me? Will you still want me then?" She asked many little questions, some sounded silly, but to her those questions were of greatest importance.

"Always. Forever. Till the end of time. You will always be here by my side, untouched by illness or age... No one will dare to lay a finger on you, no one but me... Not even me if you wish it that way."

"Never." She whispered and kissed his lips, but devil didn't give her peace. She pulled away. "But if you ever betray me, I will hurt what is dearest to you."

"I don't plan on ever hurting, but if you are threatening me, you should know that I have no 'dearest'." He replied.

"If that is so... What am I too you, then?" He laughed in her face.

"Calling you dearest is insult. You are so much more than that." He slowly kissed her, but after few seconds, she pulled away.

"Every person has a soul, no matter how damned, evil or cruel person is, soul is still there... You need to know that... If you ever betray me and if I am more then your 'dearest', I will still take it from you. If you ever hurt me, I will destroy myself."

* * *

That same night, before she went to bed, in land of dreams. She sat in front of vanity table, stared at her features for long time. She was completely alone, not even hallucination of her sister was present. She pulled on her nightgown and brushed her hair. Blond curls were annoying her to no end for some reason, but still, she kept running her fingers through them. She was staring at person she is and as she went to bed and lay on bed, thoughts of betters days to come were keeping her awake.

Meanwhile in Hogwarts, common rooms were empty, every student was hidden in Room of Requirement. Every student, but those who were in Slytherin house. Hestia Carrow and Gregory Goyle were new Heads, both associated with death eaters. Snape gave them badges unwillingly, with hard heart, those two weren't pleasant, especially Goyle - new death eater. Headmaster was highly saddened with state in which Hogwarts is, but his hands were bound. He couldn't do anything, but hope that Potter will win, he already sent him Godric's sword.

While others were sleeping, one boy was still awake. It was William Standstrong of course, newly re-sorted student, now placed in Slytherin. He was alone in Slytherin common room, with every other student in Room of Requirement or sleeping in dorm, it was easy to be alone. William wasn't afraid of war and death eaters that raged. It was the privilege of being sorted in Slytherin and being Slytherin in blood. Privilege of knowing everything.

While Harry Potter was wandering with Hermione and Draco assuming that William knows something, William was calm and calculated, Bella's boy. What Potter had assumed is right, William really knows something, he actually knows everything. Apart from knowing everything, boy is only one who has freedom to say things he know, others who knew as much as he did were bound to never tell anything by unbreakable vow. With so much information, William wasn't surprised when owl arrived in middle of night, not with owl and certainly not with what was written in letter.

_Willy,_

_Forgive me for letting you down. I can't fight against myself anymore. One day we will be family again._

_Till then, I am sorry,_

_Miss Bella_

_Review._

* * *

**HA - CA! So who knows what happened?**

**Leave some love, will ya? I worked my ass on this chapter actually so be nice. Or don't...**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	23. Despicable, special me

**Despicable, special me**

**HPOV**

"After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead. Problem solved." ― Stephenie Meyer, Eclipse

* * *

_This is probably lame chapter and since I don't have time I decided that this story will have 35 to 40 chapters, so the count down begins... I really think that this will end with 35 chapters so enjoy when you can..._

_review = sneak peek_

_13 March 1996_

Dumbledore arranged me to go to orphanage last saturday. I have met with William and Ari. According to Slytherin family tree, they are my siblings. They were always family to me, nothing changes, only now we are siblings in everything, in blood. It is little strange how all of us got in same orphanage, but heck we are lucky we did. I dug pretty deep with Dumbledore and Snape about my family, it turns out that Arabella and I are pure-bloods, while William is half-blood.

We all have magical blood, William is still to young to go to Hogwarts, but since Ari is only year younger than me, I thought that she is squib. If she is I would have nothing against, but thing is she is not. Ari is sometimes snake just like I am, but she is still not bad as I am. She only lied to give me chance, real chance for being kid. She said that she is happy with Muggle pair she lives now, they brought her to met me and Willy and since we are siblings, they are thinking about adopting William too.

Ari said that she loves me, but doesn't want life I have. She knows that magic confuses me and makes me happy in same time, but only goal she has in life is to live. Live freely and normally as possible. She heard stories about Voldemort and Harry, I think that she is afraid of being part of something that big. She also worries much since I told her that Dark Lord will might came after me, she begged me to leave Hogwarts and hide in muggle world, but of course I couldn't do that to Harry and Draco.

We talked about everything, planed to smallest details what to do now when we know truth. William wants to learn magic one day, he will come to Hogwarts, but when he does, he will be sorted in any house, but Slytherin, he will make hat place him elsewhere, everything to free him any connection to me. Arabella will stay where she is now, with Clarks, Dumbledore said that if she changes her mind on joining Hogwarts and learning magic, all she has to do is write to him.

Me. I am staying in Hogwarts, but since Voldemort will come after me... I made a plan. Voldemort wants me to join him or die, since I am just other child of prophecy and not chosen one, I have a choice. I would never willingly join that monster, but also I don't want to die... That is why I came up with wickedest plan in century, only problem is that I can't do it alone, I will need Arabella's help, if she'll be wiling. She doesn't want me to get hurt, but she will have to understand that this is not only about my life...

Dumbledore is mostly supportive, Snape is like father I never had. They don't want me to risk my life, but since they know how stubborn I can be, they will help me with everything I ask. In past month I was mostly in library, trying to figure out in what would Voldemort hide his soul. One Horcrux was in diary, others are mystery, guesses. It just can't be something plain, it has to be special. I wonder if Voldemort knows about Deathly Hallows, of wand... He would be unstoppable.

_15th March 1996_

Arabella agreed with my plan, she called me nuts, but agreed. I am really thankful for that, but part of me wonders if she is right. What if I am really crazy for even thinking of doing thing I am preparing myself to do? We fought, she called me irrational and delusional, she even said that I developed hero complex and that maybe I should just send everybody to hell because in the end no one will care. I hope that she isn't right though, that would suck..

I went to Trelawney, she checked what future has in store for me. Mark my words diary, I will live through anything. She saw me older, looking different with blond hair, alive and very happy. Still I am alive, around 20 years old with child in my arms.. Son. She said that my son will be named after man I loved to hell and back, for eternity, but also that man was someone I despised at first. I first thought of Draco, but then again I never really despised him and Trelawney said that child had dark brown hair.

But, there is always, but in my story. What she saw isn't certain, Trelawney says that there is so much ahead of me before my so called story ends. She said that soon I will face something traumatic that will change my life forever, something so major that it may changes outcome of war that is about to happen. I really don't want to know what exactly that means. Then again Trelawney saw another thing, she saw me alive again around twenty, again with blond hair, but sad, depressed, broken, in white room, probably nuthouse, but again alive.

_25th March 1996_

Draco Malfoy keeps surprising me. He is nice to me, he trusts me, obviously in love with me, but also foolish for allowing himself to fall in love with me. Every man will always be a fool if he trusts me. It sounds harsh, but it is true. I am not talking only about Draco here, but also Harry, I can manipulate both of them into anything, of course their feelings for me are helping, I am not blind, Harry has crush on me and is acting like idiot.

If I ever find myself in death or life situation with any of them, Salazar forbids both, I will kill myself. Those two are idiots, they are not rational or sensible, they clutch on their feelings and loyalty. Fools. They can not see what is obvious. And, please I don't even need to start talking about Hermione, she is nothing more that envious girl. Ron is something I could work with, sure he doesn't seem bright and is labeled as Harry's sidekick, but I am special, right? I see what others can't.

Dumbledore had me tested on Merlin knows what. Snape took me to St. Mungo's and they had my head checked, from what I know, I was passed out for around hour and healers picked through my brain. Charming. I was experimenting, my experiment proved that my theory is right, but Dumbledore now thinks I lost it. Tests showed that there is absolutely nothing wrong with me, but Dumbledore is cautious, I would be too actually if one of my students did what I did.

I was wondering if one can kill itself with wand, if wand can kill a master. I said it loud and clear, green light flashed, spell striked me and I was out. I saw my whole life, not so pleasurable experience. It feels like my life is opened wound, wound that can be entered, luckily I know healing spells. Obviously I didn't die, I woke from dead after about 15 minutes and proved that wand cannot kill its master. I have a feeling that in future this information will be very useful if I become master of Elder wand.

During first year Harry found Mirror of Erised which according to Dumbledore shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. Dumbledore had is hidden after first year, but today, after lunch I was called in his office, he told me to look into it. Harry saw his dead parents in it years ago, Dumbledore sees corpse of his sister, but jokes how he sees himself with another pair of socks. Me? I am special, always was.

During first year when Harry brought Ron and me with him to show us his parents, Ron saw himself as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Head Boy, holding up the Quidditch Cup, as he has always been overshadowed by his brothers and is always striving to be noticed by others. I saw myself on graveyard, laughing over Mrs. Rogers's grave with Willy and Abs. At age of eleven, I was already sick and twisted, probably always was, again charming.

Now when I looked into mirror, I didn't see graveyard. Dumbledore told me to say exactly what I saw, but I lied, he would lock me into St. Mungo's if he knew, well I probably should be looked in... Anyway, I saw, I didn't saw myself, I saw Arabella, her older version with Dark Mark proudly displayed, one man put his hand on her shoulder, but his face couldn't be seen only guessed. In background there were Harry and Draco, both running towards something. Me. They run, but can't reach me, when they come close, I burst in flames. Charming.

* * *

"I can not believe she left you this." Victor mumbled.

"Why exactly?" Hermione asked, it only caused Victor to laugh in her face.

"She called you all idiots, from what I see, you all truly are idiots." From corner of my eye I saw Draco holding himself back not to strangle him. " She left you her knowledge to use, she knew years prior that Harry will need to destroy Horcruxes and that she won't be by his side." He flipped through few pages in diary and laughed. "Charming." He commented.

"What?" Draco asked rather annoyed. Victor looked at him, there was challenge in his eyes.

"Arabella gave you something." He said. Draco's face palled.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"She gave you something, Arabella." Victor smiled. "Come on, think about it." He circled around him. While he was doing that Hermione and I exchanged confusion, something wasn't right. Demetri who came with Victor was perfectly calm, well at least somebody knows what is happening. "We were all there, she have you something Bella gave you..."

"I..I..." Draco was uncertain for second and than something must have clicked in his head. "Drawing." He simply said. Victor started clapping

"Maybe you aren't as foolish as I thought you are... Foolish me, there had to be something special with you if Bella chose you." He laughed.

"She didn't love me." Draco's sentence left us all shocked.

Hermione looked at him, but then lowered her gaze to floor, she acted strange, almost shy, like she is ashamed of something, ashamed of Draco's words or something. Dimitri's interest rose from none existing to existing. This is first time I see him interested in something and he and Victor are with us for three days. I didn't know what to say on Draco's words, I think that maybe he is trying to erase his pain this way, same way I am doing. By forgetting that she loved us and we loved her.

"If you really think so you were unworth her." Victor replied harshly.

Victor was really strange if you ask me, Hermione and Draco agreed. Yesterday when Victor was asleep and Demetri went to hunt, we talked. Victor was very strange, I wondered if he is possessed or something, but Hermione convinced me that there is no reason to think that way. Draco was sceptical, he is Slytherin after all, he decided to keep an eye on Victor and find out what is happening. It looks like Victor is hiding something, why else would he wander around in forest?

"Boys.." Hermione tried to avoid awkwardness in this situation, but tension could be cut with butter knife. "Can we focus on... important?" I wondered if Draco and Victor even heard what she said, they were throwing glares at each other.

"Okay." Draco finally said.

Without breaking eye contact with Victor he Accioed piece of paper, Bella's drawing actually. Drawing was very complex, I didn't know on what to look at first, so I focussed on paper which was folded more then one time, but that wasn't problem it was easy to spot what is what, it was clear as day that this wasn't whole drawing, only half. When we asked Draco about it, he said that he never had another half, just this piece.

On Drawing there were Bella and Draco in the middle,Bella was standing with her wand in hand and Draco on his knee offering her ring with black stone. Most of drawing was black and white, only details in different colors. There was Slytherin Locket around her neck - yellow, diadem with blue stone, large green snake wrapped around Draco's body. On ground beneath them there was small notebook which had written Anne Frank on it and gold cup. On edge, where paper was torn Bella drew steps which lead somewhere. Bella's gaze wasn't on Draco though, she was looking else where.

"Okay...?" I didn't understand what exactly drawing represented. "Why would Bella draw this and why would Arabella even give this to Draco?" I asked.

"Easy. Bella never did anything with no reason, Arabella is using this to play with our minds."

"It seems like you know Arabella?" I noticed.

"I did." Victor sounded strange. "I, huh.. I thought I knew her, before any of this. I met her years ago, she was Bella's sister after all." Yes, we didn't know that, after all! "She is not who you think she is. She wasn't always like this, she was sweet, nice and innocent. There was nothing cruel and ugly about her. Bella was amazing, but I am afraid that Arabella is now only Bella out there... Improved version actually. Bella cared and that cost her her head, this Bella doesn't care." Victor explained, he seemed little carried away.

"It sounds like you were in love with her." Hermione realized, well It surely did sound like that. Victor only smiled.

"She was tad too young and I already met Bella, no one could compare to her. I was in love with Bella, until I realized that she has feelings for other although she did try to hide it well, she never could lie in my face." He calls us foolish, yet he believes that she never lied to him, who is foolish now?

"Me." Draco laughed. It was obvious that Bella had feeling for him and yet he just enjoyed rubbing fact that Bella loved him in his face. "She had feelings for me." He smirked.

"Of course she did. But then again she had sex with you what, three times and once with Potter? Let me tell you something bro, even that Gryffindor Lahote scored more times that you two together and please you don't want me to start bragging." Too bad that Victor knew exactly how to whip that smirk off.

"I am not your bro."

Ah, burn.

* * *

"So what do you think about Victor?" I asked Draco.

We were having discussion again. Victor and Demetri were out of tent, doing Godric knows what and we couldn't pass this opportunity to talk through everything we heard. We used Muffliato charm of course, Victor is might not able to hear us from distance, but still Demetri he is vampire he could probably hear us talking from miles away from place we are. Good thing if one is being vampire, but bad thing for people like us who are trying not to be heard.

"I can't get in his head with Legilimency. He built up walls around his mind, I only ever stumbled upon that once before..."

"Bella." Hermione said, of course it was Bella, that was kinda obvious. " Victor was her friend, they were really close, he certainly knows more than we do. He must have learned Occlumency from her." Hermione tried to reason.

"Could be, but Bella was not Occlumens, she had mental shield, she inherited it, only first child in Slytherin family gets it." Draco said. Dead end, but then I remembered.

"Arabella is shield too." How? From look on Draco's and Hermione's faces I knew they were wondering same.

"Then she is liar. It is not possible for her to have it. She is lying, she wants to be honored like Bella when only honor she has is that she was Bella's sister." Acceptable reason, but there is something more.

"Can person extend shield over somebody? No... Arabella is sending me visions like she controled Bella, meaning she has something mine and I have something hers... She is sending me visions subconsciously, she sees what I see..."

"There is a switch." Hermione realized. Three of use looked at each other and grinned.

It might seems crazy, but I don't think that Arabella is doing everything just to prove how better she is than Bella. I mean she killed her, what else is there to prove? In visions I get from her, visions I know she isn't sending me on purpose, I see nothing more than wrecked girl. I wonder if she really feels Crucioed like she said when Victor captured her, she said she is doing things which she normal wouldn't. Victor said that she wasn't like this. Victor...

**xxx**

"Why are you packing?" Victor asked when he returned.

We were packing, yes. After our discussion from earlier we decided that we can't stay here any longer, it is not safe. Only reason we even stayed this much is because we hoped that Ron will return, but now we can't wait any longer. We have a sword and Horcrux to destroy, but before that we need to get rid of Victor and Demetri, something is wrong with them and we believe they can't be trusted, especially now when Victor is trying to make us see Arabella in different light.

"Yes we can't stay here." Victor eyed me suspiciously, but didn't say anything about it, he offered help with packing instead.

"Harry" Hermione called on me. "Draco and I are finished with tent, we can apparate when you are ready." I nodded at her and turned to Victor.

"We must leave, I don't know where you were before, but I know that it would be safer for you and Demtri to not go with us." We figured if we act like we plan nothing, Victor will maybe freely tell us something.

"It is okay, we understand. Here..." He pulled wand from pocket, but thing was wand wasn't his. It is Arabella's. "It was Bella's." I didn't take it when he handed it to me, something caught my attention.

"Thank you Victor." He nodded at me in casual way, he expected nothing. " Expelliarmus!" Wand flew in my hand. Demetri was in second by Victor, but Draco and Hermione already had their wands pointed at them.

Thing is this wand looked exactly like Bella's, but Arabella had wand that looked exactly like this. Victor wasn't in Hogwarts when Bella died, although Bella's wand was nowhere to be found, I was sure that this is Arabella's wand. It was Victor who disarmed her and captured her at Bill's and Fleur's wedding, but he couldn't do anything against Bella and if Arabella is improved version how could he even do anything to her? Hermione got to conclusion that he couldn't, Arabella let him disarm her so if someone of us disarmed us she would still have her wand after she disarmes Victor.

"What are you doing?" Demetri growled. Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"You see,we suspected Victor because we couldn't get inside his head... But we can get inside yours..." Smirk plastered Draco's face. "Petrificus Totalus." Demetri's arms and legs snapped together, he fell down, stiff as a board. "Legilimens_._" Draco bent down and blinked few times as he invaded Demetri's mind, when he was finished he threw Victor cold glare. "You were the one who pulled Arabella out of fire, you saved her because you... You are loyal to her." Draco accused, if he really saw this in Demetri's head then I see no problem with way with which Draco was pointing his wand at Victor's throat.

"You wouldn't understand." Victor said. "You will never understand."

"Understand what?" Hermione asked while shooting daggers at Victor.

"You will never understand how much Arabella and Isabella are alike."

"You are crazy." He really is. "That or under Imperio."

"Or under Arabella's control." Hermione added.

"You still didn't find the switch, did you Potter?" Victor was mocking me, but also sharing information. "I told both Bella's that you are not worth the try, unfortunately both were stubborn." I was angry with him and annoyed with his smirk, but I was one step ahead and ready to wipe his smirk off.

"Actually I did." And just like that, Victor's smirk was wiped. "I works pretty easy right and Bella was once again key for it."

"You still don't understand, Potter? Bella is key to everything, you will need to destroy her to destroy Arabella." He laughed. "Now tell me, did you really pull the switch, you know it is wedding ring you carry..." I didn't listen him, my mind was still processing what he said about destroying Arabella.

"Bella is dead."

"Is she really? Now, don't skip my question did you reach her?"

"Where is Bella?!" Draco exploded, he is still convinced that Bella is alive. Victor ignored him.

"Did you pull the switch?" He kept repeating. It went like this for few minutes. Until we heard several loud pops. "I see you did."

Victor was right I did, I pulled switch the second I realized that it was wedding ring. In vision that Arabella was sending me on purpose she was always fidgeting with her fingers and playing with ring on her hand. She took Bella's ring and linked me to her, she used ring to see what I see and now I am using my to show her what I see, on purpose. Victor stole wand from Arabella, since Victor is not loyal to light, but was to Arabella, we thought it would be best if she dealt with him. Now when death eater surrounded us, I wasn't sure if this was best idea we had.

"Harry we need to leave." Hermione panicked.

Death eaters at least twenty of them, but as they were coming closer, I noticed that not all of them were wizards, I recognized few vampires among them, members of Volturi clan, but that wasn't the only thing I noticed that all of them who arrived were young, unfamiliar, all had their sleeves rolled up and, none of them had Dark Mark. Behind them there was of course her, blond demon. Arabella Helena Slytherin. I rushed to Draco and Hermione so we could apparate, but when we tried we couldn't.

"We meet again."

It was still shocking how sweet and alluring her voice was, when ever I heard her voice I am instantly reminded of little girl with pink bubblegum. And that is just wrong. From way she held herself she didn't look like threat. I saw through her, she looked confident, strong, but I just didn't as treat anymore and I wondered how I ever could. I saw weakness under thick facade, I saw her as wreck. Little girl who wanted to play and got herself in game bigger than herself.

"Victor... Why did you ever turn against me? What happened?" She sounded like she cared. She waved her hand and Victor was pulled on feet distance from her.

"I couldn't watch how you kept destroying yourself, you are better person than this..." He came even closer to her and caressed her check. My connection with her gave me peak of what was going inside her hand. She was fighting with herself mostly, her head was fogged place. She harshly grabbed his hand and moved it away from her face.

"Was." She looked on me and then on Draco. "I was." She lazily laughed, it looked forced. "I guess life happened."

"It is not to late..."

"Don't be a fool, Victor. That is not who you are. I guess I was foolish to think you would understand... Why would anyone ever understand me? Despicable special me." She sighed. "I won't pass this amazing opportunity life offered me... This will be new world and I get to live in it, by his side... Still I can't bring myself to hurt you when you stayed with me when no one else did, but I a, asking for something in return..."

"Go ahead."

"Run." Her words left us all shocked... What? "I want you run and disappear, hide yourself so good that not even death would be able to find you. Okay?"

"Okay, but what about..?"

"I don't want to know...Not now. I expect my answer at end, at finale battle. Only thing I expect now is hug. Come here."

There was no hesitation in Victor's moves, he came to her, hugged her tightly to his body and spun her around. They were both smiling, Arabella was giggling like little girl, I noticed that she is actually very petit, how come she was able to ram into Bella so strong and kill her? Maybe with magic, but there is something else, she was barely keeping herself together now when she met with old friend, how was she even able to kill her own sister? Victor apparated and Arabella turned her attention on us.

"What will you do to us?" Hermione asked her.

"Nothing." She waved to her people to lower their wands down. "You can apparate now, nothing is holding you here. This is not my battle. You are free to go." We stared at her, she stared at us while pulling out wand from her pocket.

"Where is Bella?" Draco asked.

"I am Bella."

Then in less then second everyone including Arabella disapparated and we were left wondering what just happened until we disapparated too.

* * *

**This is fucked up... Badly I know. Still I want you opinion and stuff. I am terribly sorry for long wait, but you'll have to understand that I am extremely busy with schoolwork, I can hardly find time to put on make up before going to school.. Ugh.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


End file.
